Scars of the Past
by XIII BlackCat
Summary: Did Kaiba's past have any affect on him? Apparently it had when his little conscience led him to adopt a little girl. But what had began with conscience finally ended with the deepest kind of love that he didn't even know he had. But would it be too late?
1. One Warm Afternoon, Yet He's Still So Co...

The dismissal bell for Domino High rang in the warm, crisp afternoon sunlight. Students eagerly poured out of the buildings. Everybody was glad it was almost Friday. They chatted and laughed with their friends as they gathered their books and backpacks from their lockers. That is, everybody but one student, was cheerful. Seto Kaiba was still hard, cold, and silent. Kaiba grabbed his books and walked toward his limo. Unlike the other 'losers,' Seto Kaiba don't need to wait for the bus or walk home. He has his own personal chauffeur and own personal limo. "To my office." He told the chauffeur as he got into the limo. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba." The chauffeur nodded and put the limo into gear. Soon, they were cruising smoothly down the road to KaibaCorp. The young CEO opened his briefcase and took out a file. "Convention at 3:15, followed by a interview with the press. Oh yes, I've also rescheduled associate's meeting to this evening." He snapped the file shut with a deep sigh. There goes another evening. He selected another file. "If the new KaibaCorp technology increases by 2%," He muttered to himself as he studied the graph. "Then that would mean an extra $20 million extra, but that would decrease the public buying of the product with would make it--" He suddenly looked up. They were passing by the Domino Orphanage. He scowled. That was the orphanage that he and his little brother, Mokuba, had been in after their parent's decease. He hated to take this way to the office. It reminded him of the unhappy time after their parents had died. Kaiba was just about to tell his chauffeur to turn down to road to go a different way when a sound caught his attentive. He looked up from his paperwork. It was a helpless cry. A hurt sob that came deep from an unloved heart. Kaiba tried to ignore the cold hand that just squeezed his heart. He couldn't care so much about orphans now. He has a company to run and he already has a little brother to take care of. Caring, or even thinking about an orphan, was just out of the question. But still, something in his heart nagged him. Remember? It said. Remember how helpless, alone, and hurt you were when you lived in the orphanage? Remember how all you wanted was someone to care about you? To notice you? To love you? It accused. "Oh, be quiet." Kaiba muttered to himself. The orphanage was getting closer. The heart-wrenching sob was getting closer and closer. Kaiba had tried not to look up from his work and out the window to see who was crying. But as the orphanage zapped pass, Kaiba couldn't resist. He looked up. There, on the dusty ground, sat a little girl. Her had pulled her knees up to her chest and her face buried in her hands. Her mahogany hair fanned out like a curtain, shielding herself from the world. From the split second, Kaiba's sharp eyes also caught some larger boys at the side, laughing and pointing at the smaller girl. His Kaiba temper flared. Before he knew what himself was doing, Kaiba ordered the driver to stop the limo. And before the chauffeur had anytime to protest or did the car came to a full stop, Kaiba opened the door and stepped out. He walked back to the orphanage and pulled opened the heavy, metal, black gate. The bad memories of the past surged through him like nightmares. He swallowed hard and closed the gate firmly behind him. The metallic click of the gate being shut sounded like a shot of a bullet that echoed throughout the grounds. All the orphans in the courtyard looked up at the young, intimidating, owner of KaibaCorp and backed away. Kaiba sent a death-glare over to the bullies that sent them scurrying away to safety. Kaiba, then, brushed back the little girl's hair and almost gasped at all the raw cuts and bruises she has on her arm. See? The voice came again. And you're just going to leave her this way? With those bullies to bully her again after you leave? How can you stand doing that? Where is your conscience, Seto Kaiba? "I don't have any conscience." Kaiba muttered again as he let the thick strand of auburn hair flop back. He felt like something was guiding him as he headed for the orphanage office. It most certainly wasn't his will. It must have been his conscience. If it hadn't been for Mokuba, Kaiba knew he wouldn't even have the little conscience he has now. "Morning, I'd like to adopt that little girl out there." Kaiba heard someone say and he almost kneeled over with shock when he recognized his own voice and his own finger pointing out the window. He recognized the lady in front of his as Mrs. Fayne, the lady in charge of the orphanage. She had been working here ever since he himself was an orphan. The lady smiled deceivingly and said directly to him. "Then you'd have to fill out these forms." Kaiba filled them out while cursing himself. What have you gotten yourself into, Seto Kaiba? You knew fully well that you don't care for nor want another kid to take care of. What about school? What about KaibaCorp? Do you want your own company to burn to the grounds? Kaiba handed the lady the papers and forms he had filled out. The lady looked through them and was just about to go ahead with the next procedure when she spotted something. She frowned. "I'm sorry." She said politely, though her sweet attitude disappeared from before and a jeer replaced it. "I'm afraid you can't adopt her." "And why is that?" Kaiba regarded her coldly. This lady must be mad to be sneering and rejecting Seto Kaiba. His dark blue eyes narrowed. The paper had never asked for his name. She wouldn't have known who he was. He smirked. He guessed she doesn't watch the news nor read any papers nor magazines either. There wasn't a person on the earth who doesn't know who Seto Kaiba was. "First," the lady began snootily. "You aren't of legal age of adopting a little girl of your own. You haven't reached the legal age of eighteen yet. And second, you didn't fill out the part of your parents either so I'm assuming that you don't have parents." She gave a short bark of laughter. "Little boy, I'm not sure you know who and what you're dealing with here. I'm surprised that you aren't in an orphanage yourself." She stopped at the dangerous smirk on his face. "What are you laughing about?!" She demanded, suddenly noticing that the 'little boy' as she referred him to, was towering over her. "Mrs. Fayne," Kaiba began softly, addressing her by her name, which she hadn't given him. She took a step back as he said her name with an icy calm manner. "First of all, I'm not sure that YOU know who you're dealing with here. I thought you might remember me from all the years I've been in your orphanage. Though I must add, you seemed as cruel and as heartless as you've always been with the orphanage children." Mrs. Fayne's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, Kaiba flipped out his ID of Kaiba Corporation. "Seto Kaiba." He smirked at her look of fright. "You do remember me now, don't you?" He gave her a cold smile as he tucked his ID back into his school uniform. "Now, if you'll cooperate with me, I have a little girl I'd like to take home this afternoon." "But--" She started again. Kaiba's steel, dangerous look shut her up quick. He could see her fingers trembling and perspiration forming on her brows as she finish the procedures of the adoption. "If you still aren't sure about letting a minor adopt a kid." He added with the same calm coldness as he gathered the forms returned to him. "You might also have a lawsuit in your hands about having problems with a sixteen-year-old running his own company." He walked toward the door but turned back. "My advice, you might want to get more with the society instead of torturing the children. Read more papers and watch the news. You'll see me there." He took out his wallet and flicked an $100 bill toward her. "This is my contribution to the orphanage." He looked at her pointedly. "Make sure this money does go to the orphanage's benefit. I'll be checking to see you do just that." With that as the parting sentence, Kaiba walked out of the office. During his time staying at Domino Orphanage, Kaiba had found out that Mrs. Fayne had taken the money for the orphanage's benefit for herself to buy herself unnecessary pleasures...like alcohol. Not to mention how bad she treated the smaller kids, like Mokuba. Just for that one reason, Kaiba had hated her and didn't miss the chance of pointing it out. Kaiba walked out to the courtyard and picked up the little girl. She squirmed, but noticing Kaiba wasn't going to hurt her, she relaxed just a little bit, but continued crying softly. What have you done, Kaiba. Kaiba thought to himself. This little creature is going to need constant care day and night. She's going to cry for her mommy and daddy. She's going to break all your priceless collector's items. She's probably going to eat your papers and important documents. She might even try to burn the house down. What do you expect? She's a kid! Kids do things like that! Then, in a firmer voice, Kaiba assured himself. She's only going to stay until she heals. Then, she's out of the house. Kaiba's eyes challenged the driver's amazing expression, daring him to say anything against his little girl. Smartly, the driver nodded his consent and got into the driver's seat. "Still to your office, sir?" He questioned. "No, to Kaiba Mansion." "What of your convention, sir?" Kaiba frowned as he remembered the his convention and interview. "Cancel them." He said firmly after glancing at the tiny figure on his lap, sound asleep. Somehow, he couldn't leave her. Not just yet. The limo pulled up to Kaiba Mansion. Kaiba stepped out of the car with his briefcase in a hand and the sleeping little girl in the other. "Mokuba! I'm home!" He called as he entered his stately Tudor-style mansion, wondering if his brother's home yet. Telling the truth, Kaiba had never been home this early before. He usually arrives home around midnight, after all the work at KaibaCorp was done. Three echoing stories high--with a magnificent glorious black ornate iron gate guarding the long cultivated driveway, the wide central stairway of the manor off to one side, tucked under an archway--its shelves containing not only enough books to stock any two university libraries, but a dizzying array of priceless collectors items representing both skillful taste and wealth. The kitchen floor was done in a black and white diamond pattern and the marble floor gave the vast chamber an oddly modern ring, though the richness of the golden walnut paneling and shelving harked to an earlier, more elegant time, more befitting the precious contents of this gallery. From every large elegant window, beautiful portraits of the Kaiba Mansion's luxuriantly green, well tended grounds could be seen "Moku--" He started again but never got a chance to finish as he was suddenly attacked unmercifully by his little brother. "Seto!" His little brother's voice chirped. Luckily, Kaiba regained his balance. But the little girl woke up. Kaiba panicked. Please do not start crying, he begged mentally. Please, I can't handle that right now. Fortunately, the little girl didn't cry. Her dark green eyes looked around her setting and finally rested her gaze on Kaiba. "Where am I?" Her meek small voice was timid. "Do you know where my mommy and daddy is?" "Uh..." For the first time in his life EVER, Kaiba was speechless. Here we go, she's asking for her parents already. What do I say? What if she starts crying? "I, uh..." He casted a look at Mokuba, who shook his head. "No." He said finally. "But my name is Seto Kaiba. You can call me Seto." "Set-o?" She repeated. Kaiba nodded. "What's your name?" "Arielle." She told him. "Arielle." Kaiba repeated. "Pretty name. Now, then, Arielle. This is Mokuba." He set her down next to Mokuba. She seemed reluctant to be separated from Kaiba. She ducked behind his legs as soon as he set her down. "He's my brother and you're going to be staying with us." Kaiba explained. Mokuba gave Arielle a nervous look, but said cheerfully. "Hi, Arielle! I'm Mokuba and I'm ten. How old are you?" "I just turned six." Her grasp around Kaiba's knees didn't loosen. He sighed and tried to disconnect her from his leg. "Come on, now, Arielle." He coaxed. "Don't you want to see your room?" She shook her head and stubbornly held on tighter. Kaiba sighed again and picked her up. "Of course you want to see your room." He said with fake cheerfulness as he muttered with gritted teeth to Mokuba. "Where's the housekeeper?" "She took today off." Mokuba whispered back as he followed his brother up the stairs. "Perfect timing." Kaiba muttered as he opened the door to a room. "This is your room, kid." He set her down as he rummaged through the closet for another blanket as he proceed with the mansion rules. "You're going to wake up at six tomorrow morning, you then will take your shower and prepare yourself for the day. You can go anywhere in the house besides my room and my study, but do not touch ANYTHING. Don't open any windows on the third floor because of the burglar alarm set--" He felt a tug from his blue uniform. "What?!" He looked down to see Mokuba's big eyes looking up at him. Mokuba pointed toward the bed. Kaiba followed his gaze. There, in the center of the large bed, Arielle lay curled into a tight ball, asleep. It was obvious that she never heard a word Kaiba had said. Kaiba could hardly keep the smile from curving on his lips as he covered her under the blanket. It was so difficult to stay hard and cold against somebody so naïve and innocent. "Where did you find her, big brother?" Mokuba wondered as the two brothers tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen. "I adopted her, Mokuba. Do you mind?" Kaiba replied. "No! I like her! Do you think she'd play with me tomorrow?" Mokuba's innocent voice reminded Kaiba of how young Mokuba still was. Having to just have turned ten, Mokuba was so serious sometimes that Kaiba forgot how young Mokuba still was. "Maybe. Listen, kid." Kaiba bend down to Mokuba's height. "I have a convention right now and I'm going to be late if I don't leave right now. Be good, okay?" Kaiba hadn't planned on leaving Arielle alone, but now that she's asleep, maybe he could just sneak to his office. "Okay, Seto." "Take good care of her, and Mokuba," "Yeah?" "I love you." With difficulty, Kaiba forced those uncomfortable words from his throat. He didn't want his brother to get the wrong impression after he brought back Arielle. "Love you too, Seto!" Mokuba called after him as he walked back to the limo. 


	2. Everyone this is Arielle

"So as we were stating, gentlemen," Kaiba was saying. He had arrived to the convention fifteen minutes late and now that he was at the meeting, he found that he couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard he tries. "If we increase the KaibaCorp product by 2%, then our yearly rate would be uppermost about at least 20 million a year." His associates nodded and murmured to themselves as they took the note. "Not to mention, if we had added the holographic to the newest device then that would uplift the value--" He was interrupted as his cell phone rang in his metal case. "Excuse me, gentlemen." He excused himself as he went out into the hallway. All of his associates stood up as he walked pass. "Hello?" He snapped in his who-ever-just-interrupted-me-in-my-meeting- is-in-deep-trouble-possibly-fired voice. "Big brother!" Mokuba's voice sounded scared and obviously in distress. "Mokuba?!" Kaiba demanded. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" "I--I went into Arielle's room after you left because I wanted to see what color of eyes she had and why she had so many cuts and bruises, but she woke up." Mokuba sounded as if he had burst into tears. "I asked her how she was feeling and offered to get her a snack, but she started crying. Really hard!" Kaiba cringed and covered the phone as hysterical wailing was sounding from the background. A crash followed after. 'Really hard' could hardly describe the desperate howling heard in the background. Mokuba had to raise his voice so Kaiba could understand what he was saying. "She started saying something like it was too good to be true that you've adopted her, she thought you have abandoned her...for good, with me! She wouldn't listen to anything I've said, she kept saying she wants you! And trust me, from the way she looks now, she looks like she really, really, REALLY wants you, big brother. Can't you come home? She doesn't listen to anybody but you!" Kaiba could hear his little brother's heavy breathing, as if he was chasing Arielle around the house with the cordless phone, which he was. "And some of the cut opened again while she was running around, I can see blood!" "Okay, Mokuba!" Kaiba interrupted. "I'll leave right away! Try to calm her down and prevent her from hurting herself. I'll be right there!" He clicked his cell phone off. "I knew it. I knew this would happen!" He muttered to himself as he straightened his collar and walked back into the conference room. "Gentlemen," he began smoothly, though he was anything but peaceful. "I'm afraid I have an emergency that I must attend to and since we have already discussed the main points of this meeting, I'm afraid we'll have to postpone this meeting to another day. Sorry for the inconvenience." He hurried over to his seat and threw everything into his briefcase. "I'll see you all tomorrow." He rushed out of the room before his associates even knew what was happening. "Hang on, Mokuba." Kaiba willed as he jumped into the car and the driver stepped on the gas.  
  
Kaiba's jaws dropped as he stepped into the living room. Flowers and water spilled on the Turkish carpet from expensive vases. The kitchen and dining room chairs were disorderly from the chase. The 100% crystal chandelier swung from the roof. Some priceless painting were crooked on the wall. Another loud wail echoed through the house. Kaiba dropped his suitcase as he ran upstairs. "Mokuba?!" He demanded as he bursted into his brother's game room. Arielle was sitting in the middle of the room, crying as if her heart was broken. Kaiba noticed Mokuba behind the couch, peeking over at Arielle. Toys, video games, and books were thrown all over the room. "Arielle, please..." He was saying. "Calm down. No...no, don't--don't throw--" His eyes widened and he ducked as another book was thrown his way.  
  
"I want Set-o!" Arielle howled as she threw the remote control of the TV over at Mokuba's wild jet-black hair. "Stop!" Kaiba bellowed, enraged, before either of the two youngsters could do anymore damage to each other or the house. Oblivious to Kaiba's anger, Arielle's dark verdant eyes lit up as she saw Kaiba's tall, slender, figure standing at the door and she stopped crying almost at once. "Seto!" She cried, running over to the father-like figure. "Seto!" Mokuba weakly emerged from his position behind the couch. Kaiba noticed the cordless phone was still clutched in his hands. Mokuba must hadn't had time set the phone back before Arielle attacked him. "Arielle..." Kaiba growled. Arielle stopped in a few feet away from Kaiba and looked up at his furious expressions. Tears filled her eyes once again. Kaiba cursed himself as he felt himself soften against the girl. "What's wrong, kid?" He stooped down to Arielle's eye level. Arielle wasn't elegant like Mom. And she wasn't particularly beautiful. But what made Arielle strikingly pretty was her open face and clear-eyed honesty. She had distinctive dark sea green eyes that was filled with innocence and childhood pain. "I thought you abandoned me." Arielle choked. "Of course I didn't abandon you." Kaiba opened his arms and Arielle rushed into his embrace. She threw her arms around his neck and held on. Kaiba swallowed and held his arm out for Mokuba. His little brother silently hugged him back too. Don't turn into a big softie, Kaiba. He scolded himself. Remember, you don't love anyone else except Mokuba. You know the more you love, the more you get hurt. After all he had been through with his foster father, Kaiba was fully aware that a cold and hard change was taking place inside his heart. He did not care. He told himself that in order to survive, he had to become so hard so he would never allow anyone to hurt him again. All you had wanted to do was to nurse the kid back to her health then find her a permanent home, remember that. You do not have any affections toward her. All your love is for Mokuba. "But still," he said sternly, pulling back. "That was no excuse of wrecking the house." "I'm sorry." Arielle said in a small voice. "I didn't know you lived here. I thought I was alone..." "No, this is where I and my brother live." Kaiba tried to regard her sternly, but it was hard. Arielle obviously felt insecure and needed someone...bad. But why was she so attached to him? Seto Kaiba? The hardest, ruthless and most successful of all businessmen. The coldest and most unfriendly of all students. No matter what the reason is, Kaiba decided. Arielle was definitely attached to him. And that may be a big problem. "Now, Arielle." Kaiba said, softening his voice. "I'm going to take you downstairs and bandage your cuts and bruises, okay? Then, you're going to help Mokuba clean up his room and I'll take care of downstairs." Kaiba took the two kids down to the kitchen and after Mokuba's many help, he located the bandages and the disinfectant. Mokuba sat on the kitchen chair drinking juice while Kaiba knelt beside the chair that Arielle was sitting on, determined to clean and take care of the wounds by himself. "Now, this is going to hurt." Kaiba warned before he dabbed the cotton ball that had been dipped in the antibiotic on one of the largest cuts on her arm. Arielle howled so loudly that Kaiba was sure it reached all the way to KaibaCorp with no problem. He jumped, bumping into the table while backing up to the counter, tipping over the bottle of Antitoxin and spilling Mokuba's juice. Mokuba covered his ear. After about two seconds, Kaiba realized that Arielle was still alive and his heartbeat slowed a little. For the first thought that came to his mind when Arielle howled was that he had used the wrong kind of medicine and he'd killed her. He, then, remembered how much disinfectant stings on a raw cut, but he can't handle her screaming bloody-murder every time. Or else by the time all the cuts are bandaged, both he and Mokuba are going to be deaf. "Here, kid." He offered, an idea popped up in his mind. "Bite this instead of screaming." He handed her a roll of bandage. Arielle looked at him confusedly, but did it obediently. Kaiba saw her bite the bandage with a death grip as he dug his finger into the cut, brushing out bits of dirt and tiny twigs. "How did you get all of these bruises and cuts?" Kaiba said as he bandaged her last gash. Arielle shrugged. "The big kids. They like to beat up on me. Are you going to kiss this boo-boo?" She held out her index finger, where a thorn had embedded itself. "Mommy always does." Kaiba grimaced, but looking into Arielle's hopeful face, he plucked the thorn out with a swift, catlike move and gave the finger a small peck. What has gotten into you, Seto Kaiba? He asked himself. Are you turning in a big softie?! The Seto Kaiba that you use to be doesn't do any favor for anybody, much less a little orphan that you happen to have adopted when you went crazy. Remember what you promised yourself, that little girl doesn't belong to you. That's right, you don't want her. You're only finishing what you have started, patching her back up, then you're going to find her a home. A home that's not in Kaiba Mansion. "You've been a good girl." Kaiba said as he stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. "Can I have some water?" Arielle cocked her head. "Sure," Kaiba found the sparkling water in the refrigerator and poured her a glass. Unfortunately, he couldn't find any plastic cups or glasses matched for a six-year-old. All he had is expensive delicate glasses or crystal wine goblets. "Here." He finally poured the water in a tall, delicate glass. "Don't break it." Arielle took the glass eagerly and took a gulp. Kaiba watched as her face wrinkled with disgust. She had water inside both of her cheeks, making her look like a greedy squirrel with mouth stuffed with acorn. The pucker on her lip made Kaiba realize what Arielle was about to do. "No, Arielle, NO!!" Kaiba hollered. Too late. Sparkling water sprayed from Arielle's mouth over to Kaiba as she gagged. And like a slow motion movie, Arielle's grasp loosened on the glass. Like a prized diver, which he was, Kaiba dived for the glass, saving it just as it almost contacted with the floor. "Eww!!" Arielle hopped off her seat and stuck her tongue out of her mouth. "What kind of water was that?! Mommy never made me drink that kind of water!" "Listen, kid!" Kaiba snapped as he stood up, water dripping from his chestnut brown locks onto his indigo trenchcoat. "That wasn't just sparkling water you drank! It was imported mountain spring water made into sparkling water with minerals you've never even heard of. Do you know how expensive that stuff is?" "No." Arielle ignored Kaiba's anger, while Mokuba, who knew his brother's moods, cowered away. He knew better than to mess with Kaiba when he's in this mood. Arielle, meanwhile, hadn't learned that lesson yet. She wrinkled her nose in an adolescent way and piped, "It tastes yucky. You shouldn't get it anymore." Kaiba sighed. It's no use communicating with a six-year-old. Especially on how healthy this kind of water was for your body. "Okay, yeah, whatever." He tapped his shoes on the floor impatiently. "So what do you two want for dinner?" He usually eats out and the housekeeper usually prepares Mokuba's meal for him. So to tell the truth, he really doesn't know what they have to eat at their house. Though he doubt if he knows how to cook it even if they do find something. Mokuba seems to be thinking something over, but Arielle's face immediately lit up. "I know! Let's go to Burger Paluza!" She suggested. "Sometime Mrs. Fayne would get that for lunch and it smells really good." Kaiba's face immediately twisted with disgust. Not only because the reminding of Mrs. Fayne but that's the place where Yugi and his friends hang out the most, because Téa worked there. What is everybody going to think if they find the arrogantly rich Seto Kaiba dining there with two youngsters at his side? Kaiba jutted his chin out right after that thought. Who cares what everybody would think? He is Seto Kaiba. Nobody dares to confront or to challenge him in any way, or he'd make their lives miserable for them. Plus, watching Arielle's enthusiastic face made up Kaiba's mind. "Mokuba, call the limo while I get my stuff together."  
  
Kaiba regretted his choice as soon as he stepped into Burger Paluza. The greasy smell and the loud music proved that this place was definitely NOT his place. He had spotted Yugi and his friend at the corner table almost immediately and as he led his little brother and Arielle through the tables, heads turned as they recognized the young multibillionaire. Kaiba ignored the whispers as he led them right to the last empty table--the table right next to Yugi's. He noticed that Ryou, Yami, Tristan, Joey, and Bakura was there also. Téa had just brought over their orders. Kaiba sat down and tried to get comfortable in this environment. Why does little kids like to eat at Burger Paluza? Mokuba and Arielle both looked happy. "Hey! Isn't that Kaiba?" He heard Joey's unusually loud, annoying voice say behind him. "It is Kaiba, but what is he doing here? Doesn't he have a huge, expensive company to run?" Tristan wondered. Kaiba smirked at the obviously limited little knowledge they have. "Hey, Kaiba." Kaiba looked up to see nobody else but Yugi standing next to his seat, Yami next to him. "I see you still can't go anywhere without your little fan club, Yugi." Kaiba ignored the greeting as he smirked arrogantly. "Hi, Yugi!" Mokuba chirped happily. "Hey, Mokuba!" Yugi was just as excited. "And who is this, Kaiba?" Yugi noticed the young six-year-old next to Kaiba. "I'm Arielle." Arielle spoke up before Kaiba could fill Yugi in. "I'm six and Seto's the best big brother in the whole world!" The whole table, including Kaiba and Mokuba, was shocked into silence, for different reasons of course. Kaiba felt a warm feeling in his heart as he heard Arielle announce him as her best big brother. Not to mention that Kaiba was not her big brother at all, but that she had said he was the best. And knowing the truth, Kaiba knew he hadn't been the best at all. All he had wanted to do was to finish what he had started. He never even cared for the little redhead. Right? The other, however, including Mokuba was shocked to hear that Arielle's Kaiba's little sister. "You have a little sister, Kaiba?" Yami's brow shot up as his deep, wise voice inquired. Kaiba smirked as he noticed that the whole gang was now surrounding their table. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I've just adopted her today from Domino Orphanage, not that it's any of your business, Yami." Kaiba sneered. "You? Adopted her?" Joey looked like he was about to laugh his brains out, but controlled himself. Instead, he nodded manly and said, "That's really nice of you, Kaiba." Kaiba could barely suppress a snort. "I didn't do it to be nice." He spat. "I did it because she was being abused in the orphanage and I know that the lady who's in charge of the orphanage never cares about this sort of stuff." "That's really thoughtful of you still, Kaiba." Ryou's distinctive soft British accent admired. Before Kaiba could retort to that, Arielle spoke up again. "I told you he's the best big brother in the whole world!" She piped. Everybody laughed, even Bakura, who has an evil gleam in his eyes. "Hey, Yugi, I'm off. What are you all doing?" A voice rang out behind Tristan. The group parted as Téa showed up. Immediately spotting Arielle, she exclaimed, "And who is this darling thing?" "Her name is Arielle." Yami filled her in. "Kaiba had just adopted her today." "Really?!" Téa reached over and patted the little girl's head. "She's so cute, Kaiba!" She looked delighted. Everybody watched as Arielle climbed over Kaiba's lap and over to Téa. Téa wasted no time cuddling and cooing over the little creature. Arielle, of course, loved all the motherly attention she's getting, not to mention that that is one thing she couldn't get from Kaiba. Seeing her so happy, Kaiba had to resist himself from snatching her from Téa's grasp. "She's really sweet," Téa said, as she watched Yami take the kids over to the play area. "Yeah," Kaiba replied quietly, a flicker of warmth in his eyes, agreeing with her for the first time. Then he turned back to his laptop, and it vanished, his face emotionless again. He cleared his throat. "You guy do serve lattés here, right?" He smirked. Téa looked up. "Yes, actually, we do. But I'm off right now. Would you like me to call over a waitress?" "How thoughtful of you." Kaiba said sarcastically. "Yes, I'd appreciate it." A waitress soon came over and Kaiba ordered his latté and two Kid's Happy Burgers meals for Mokuba and Arielle. At first, he was reluctant to have all that grease and oil in the youngster' body, but Téa convinced him that Burger Paluza uses a hundred percent pure olive oil. Kaiba worked on his laptop while Mokuba and Arielle enjoyed their meal. He was sure that this was the first time Mokuba had such a great time eating dinner--since he usually eats his healthy meals alone in the big house. Maybe having Arielle in Kaiba Mansion was going to do Mokuba some good after all. 


	3. Shock

The next morning was the most hectic morning in Kaiba's life. For the first time in his life, Kaiba woke up late for school. Then the housekeeper was late. Not to mention how many glasses of juice and milk Mokuba and Arielle managed to spill. Mokuba had to go upstairs to change once. And just as Kaiba was about to leave the youngster, the housekeeper arrives. "I've ordered some of Arielle's things that should be arriving today." He told Mrs. Percy, the only housekeeper that had qualified in his interview out of about thirty-two housemaids. "Meanwhile, the house needs cleaning and keep her out of trouble." "Yes, Master Kaiba." Just as Kaiba opened the door, he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. Then came an ear-splitting howl. He turned around to find Arielle running turbulently down the long flight of stairs. "SETO!!" She wailed as she finally made it to the bottom. She flung herself into Seto's arms and began crying hard. "What is it now, Arielle?" Kaiba tried desperately tried to dislodge her arms from around his waist. "I don't have time for this right now!" He said exasperated when he found that he couldn't dislodge her. "I'm already five minutes late from my usual time!" Even though Kaiba was about thirty- minutes early for school, he still has KaibaCorp papers to go over in the car. Arielle was sobbing unmanageable when he finally separated her from him. He doesn't know what the devil has gotten into the child to make her act this way every time he leaves, but he sure doesn't have time to find out. "No, Seto!" Arielle sobbed as Mrs. Percy restrained her, Mokuba standing helplessly by. "Don't leave me! Don't abandon me like Mommy and Daddy did!"  
  
The plea sliced through Kaiba's heart as he stopped, realization dawned onto him. That's why she's been so sensitive ever since she arrived Kaiba Mansion whenever Kaiba leaves. Kaiba's heart ached against his will as he thought about what could have happened. Arielle's parents must have taken her to the orphanage gate and then left her there, telling her that they'd be back and they have to do something first. That's why she wouldn't him out of her sight. "Arielle," He said slowly as he turned back. He no longer cared if he's seven minutes late. This little girl was hurt. And hurt really badly emotionally. "I'm not going to leave you." "You'll leave me." Arielle was crying. "You'll leave me just like Mommy and Daddy did." Kaiba didn't know what to do to convince the little girl that he wasn't going to abandon her until an idea popped into his head. Kaiba fumbled in his pocket. "Here," He took out a Blue-Eye-White-Dragon Duel Monster's card, his signature card. He was the only person in the whole world that owned all three of the Blue-Eyes. "This is something really precious to me. I want you to keep it for me, until I return this afternoon. Okay? Promise me you won't loose it." "I promise." Arielle clutched the card in her hand and seems to have calmed down a bit. She bit her lips. "You promise you'll be back?" She asked finally. Kaiba ruffled her deep auburn hair. "I promise."  
  
Kaiba walked powerfully and authoritatively into the classroom. Students backed away to make a path for him as he walked over to his desk. He noticed Yugi was having a duel with the Chihuahua. Kaiba was actually fifteen minutes early, so he took out his usually thick, black hardback book. But today, instead of reading it, he took out a small file and placed it behind the book. In the small file was some information he got on taking care of minors. But before he could read them, Téa walked over. Kaiba slammed his book shut. "Hey, Kaiba!" She said cheerfully. "How's the little angel doing?" "Fine." Kaiba regarded her coldly, his voice laced with acid. "What is it you want, Téa? Money? My collaboration? Why don't you take what you want and leave us be?" Téa looked shocked. "I don't want anything from you, Seto Kaiba!" She finally cried. "All I did was ask how Arielle was, is that against the law?" "Not as against the law as someone who doesn't need you and your concerns." Was Kaiba's hard answer. Téa got up and glared at Kaiba. "Fine." She snapped. "If that's what you want, Kaiba. I won't worry about Arielle from now on!" She stalked away angrily. "That's what I want," Kaiba said quietly to the retreating figure as he opened his book once again, but class was starting. With a sigh, he put everything away just as the teacher walked in. Classes were easy and boring, as usual. He wouldn't even be taking ninth grade if it weren't required by the country. He has more intelligence than the smartest and toughest of all businessmen. He creates his own software and the duel monster's arena. He's currently working on VirtualPod right now, after finally finishing his hologram Dueling Disk. He had been working on the VirtualPod for years now, perfecting them. He didn't bother eating the cheap lunch the school cafeteria had prepared. And surprisingly, by the time school is over, Kaiba was eager to go back and see Arielle. He'd never thought he'd look forward to see that little creature ever again, though they were cute, especially Arielle and her dark green eyes. Joey's heavy Brooklyn twang send the little orphan into fits of giggles every time, while Joey and Tristan had taken one look at her yesterday and concluded her "cuter than a bag full of donuts and Twinkies." Kaiba supposed, coming from those two, it was a compliment. He gathered his stuff quickly from his locker. "Darn." He muttered as he remembered the appointment he had today with head of the executives. "I'll just have to postpone that, too." He tried to make an excuse for what he was doing. He loved to work at KaibaCorp. That's his sanctuary besides his study in Kaiba Mansion. Good going, Kaiba, you're starting to care for her. His thought to himself. Now what are you going to do? You have just made the decision ten times worse. "I'll cancel the engagement." He said firmly. "That's what I'll do." He stepped into the house, ready to be tackled by Mokuba or Arielle. Instead, he was met by Mrs. Percy, who he thought had left hours ago. Besides the elderly woman, the house was deathly quiet. "Mr. Kaiba," the aged woman greeted. "Where are they?" Kaiba demanded. "They're both playing in Mokuba's game room." The housekeeper answered, looking kind of anxious and nervous. "Mr. Kaiba, may I have a quick word with you?" "Of course." Impatient to be on his way, Kaiba tried to sound gracious. "What is it?" "Mr. Kaiba," Mrs. Percy began, her brows wrinkled with disbelief. "This morning, after you left for your classes, I was calculating the costs of some grocery bills when little Arielle came over and sat right next to me." "Yes, go on, please." "I was just about to go for a calculator when she spoke up. Mr. Kaiba, she told me the correct amount for every single bill." Kaiba's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" "Mr. Kaiba," Mrs. Percy repeated. "Arielle calculated every single bill correctly in her head. I don't think you have an ordinary child in your hands." "Thank you for informing me," Kaiba's gaze followed the stairs. "I think I'll go take a good look at her myself. Your agility will not be overlooked." Without another word, Kaiba walked up the grand staircase up to his little brother's game room. He found Arielle and Mokuba having a grand time playing video games. As he watched them play, his icy eyes instantly caught how quick Arielle was on catching onto new things. "I'm back." Kaiba's deep, throaty voice finally interrupted their game. Immediately, controllers were set aside as they both ran into Kaiba at the same time. "Seto!" They both shrieked as they jumped on him. Kaiba noticed the new clothes Arielle had on and her dark hair was in two, neat ponytails. "So what did you two do today when I was at school?" He asked, pushing the youngster off after they knocked the air out of him. "I taught Arielle how to play Duel Monsters and she beat me two out of three games." Mokuba piped up. "Then, Mrs. Percy made us some lemonade and we played hide-and-go-seek outside. And we were just playing video games when you came home, big brother." "So did you guys have fun?" Kaiba asked, wondering how he should open the subject about Arielle. He doesn't want to come down too blunt, or he might scare her, but he's got to know. "Of course we had fun!" Arielle chirped. "You have a big house and a big yard, Seto. I've never seen such a pretty backyard. It has forests and ponds with pretty flowers in it." She snuggled closer to Kaiba's chest. Kaiba was having a hard time not to let Arielle warm herself into the center of his heart. "We had so much fun, Seto!" Mokuba's eyes were bright. "I've never had anybody to play with like that! Can we keep her forever? Please?" Kaiba had to laugh at the two innocent puppy dog faces in front of him but he avoided the question. Remember your mission, Kaiba. He told himself. Remember she's not yours to keep. She doesn't belong to you because you don't really want her. "How about we play a little game?" Kaiba tried to sound casual, but inside he knew that Mokuba knows that he had never played anything in his life. Well, besides a few games of chess when they were small. "What are we going to play?" Mokuba looked kind of suspicious, which Kaiba wasn't surprised. "I'll write a few math problems on the paper and you two can see who finishes the problems faster." Kaiba decided that this way would be for the best. So Mokuba wouldn't feel left out if Kaiba just pays attention to Arielle and he wouldn't feel embarrassed if she does the problems correct and faster than him. "Okay!" Both kids were eager to please the eldest Kaiba. Swiftly, Kaiba took out two pieces of paper and wrote a few problems on the paper. While Arielle and Mokuba thought they were the same problems, they were different. Mokuba had questions standard for his age, Arielle had some tough ones. "Okay, go." Kaiba said, setting his watch to the timer. Even though he expected Arielle to be smart, he hadn't quite expected when Arielle finished the paper within five minutes. Mokuba finished a minute later. "Okay, it's a tie." Kaiba took the papers and hurried away to his study. "She got the problems all correct!" He whispered to himself with disbelief as he looked over the answers to the business calculating problems that had given his accountant a hard time. Kaiba walked over to the phone and dialed a few numbers. "Hello?" He balanced the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he took a closer look at her work. "Yes, this is Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corporation, I'd like to speak to administrator of the Gifted Program for Minors. Yes." He could hear Arielle and Mokuba laughing and giggling over something in the other room. "Hello? How may I help you?" A male's voice came up on the phone. "Yes, this is Seto Kaiba, I'd like to arrange a test for my...little sister." He said into the phone. "No, today would be the best. Yes, we'd be there immediately." "Arielle!" He called as soon as he hung up the phone. "Come here for a sec." "Yeah, big brother?" Kaiba just couldn't get over how fact Arielle acknowledge him as her brother. Doesn't she remember her own family at all. But it's all for the good, Kaiba envied. He just couldn't forget his past. That's what makes him so cold and bitter. "You and I are going downtown. Go get your coat." "Okay!" Arielle raced back to get her coat. "Bye, Mokuba, see you later!" She called as she ran into the limo, skidding across Kaiba's lap to her seat. She scrambled upright. "Now, listen carefully to me, kid." Kaiba waited until Arielle's dark green eyes were looking straight into his dark blue ones. "We're going to go into this building, where you're going to have to leave me to take a test." Kaiba saw Arielle's lips beginning to stick out, but he hurried on in a calm, reassuring voice. "You have to take this test, kid. We have to know what level you're on. You're not a ordinary kid, you're way too smart for your age." "But I don't wanna..." Arielle's eyes began to tear up. Kaiba sighed. "You have to." He said firmly, but added afterward in a gentler voice. "How about this, kid. You be a good girl and take this test and I'll bring you a surprise this week." Arielle's eyes lit up. "Really? What is it?!" She squealed. Little kids, they're so easily distracted. "It's a surprise, now come on. We're here." Kaiba stepped out of the sable car. He heard the door being shut by the chauffeur and heard little footsteps following him. He was surprise, though, when he felt a warm little hand slip into his. He looked down to see Arielle, no taller than his waist, walking dutifully next to him. Kaiba swallowed hard as he remembered that she wasn't going to stay in Kaiba Mansion. Stop this, you fool, he scolded himself as he walked over to the reception table and signed in. You don't love her. You love Mokuba. You just think she's...unique. Yeah, unique and incredibly cute. But You don't really love her. This is just one of those things that you would forget right after it's over. Don't let her soften you up. You need to keep your cool attitude. Set a good example for Mokuba. After all, you are still Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation, owner of Kaiba Mansion, and the youngest multibillionaire alive on earth. Seto Kaiba DOES NOT adopt kids. He doesn't baby-sit, he doesn't let them live in his house, and most of all--SETO KAIBA DOES NOT LOVE THEM!!! "We're here, kid." He said, stopping at a door. "This is where you leave me." Arielle didn't say anything, but Kaiba saw her lips quaver and her hand had grown cold and clammy. "I'm...scared." She finally said in a wavering voice. Kaiba bent down to Arielle's height. He doesn't know what to say. "Listen," he forced her look into his eyes. "Remember the Blue-Eye- White-Dragon card I gave you? Pretend that I'm there with you. Pretend I'm right there." "Okay." She agreed as she skipped off into the room. Kaiba settled down in a chair outside and tried to make himself comfortable. He opened his briefcase and took out some work, but found that he couldn't concentrate. How could he be concentrating when his Arielle is in some strange room with some strange men? He was just getting into his work, when he heard the door burst open. He looked up and saw Arielle, with tears streaming down her face. Kaiba had just put down his file when she gave a long leap and hurled herself into Kaiba's protective embrace. "What happened, kid?" Kaiba made his voice as soothing as possible, which was not easy, since his temper was flaming. "They were asking me questions..." Arielle buried her face in Kaiba's broad chest and sobbed. "Mr. Kaiba," one man stepped forward and tried to explain. He had on a white lab coat and he wore glasses. He smelled like medicine and death. No wonder the kid was afraid of him. "You had better explain yourself," Kaiba stood up with Arielle in his arms. "And it had better be good." His face was pinched white with rage. "Arielle had passed her test with no problem at all. In fact, she showed so high in her intelligence that we asked her some questions. That's when she ran out." He waved his arms, dismissing the whole thing. "Kids, you know them." "Are you saying this is all her fault?" Kaiba was fuming that his eyes were smothering a fire. An apprentice saw this and silently jabbed his elbow into the doc's ribs. The doctor noticed this and stammered, "Uh, no. That's not what I mean at all." The man cleared his throat nervously. "What I mean to say is that, Arielle might be even too advanced for your high school. Of course, we could always try, but then--" "Thanks for your time and--" Kaiba interrupted somewhat sarcastically. "--Your cooperation." He grabbed his briefcase from the table and walked out the door. "You may fax this information to my office." "Are you feeling better now, kid?" Kaiba asked as they settled back in the limo. "Yes." Arielle didn't meet his eyes. Maybe this isn't such a good time to ask her about her past, but Kaiba had to know. There were so many things that Arielle does that amazes him. Like she stubbornly would not let him out of her sight if it was possible. She isn't afraid of anything and was bold for her age, but now, a few men asking her questions had her in tears. Who is she? What had happened in her mysterious past that made her act this way? "Can you tell me what happened?" Kaiba asked gently. He knew that Arielle would know what he means. Numbly, she sat on his lap, quiet. "It was all about daddy's partner in his business." She finally said, her lips quivering. "Daddy owned a company and his partner was my god...god..." She seemed to be struggling over a word. "Godfather?" Kaiba offered "Yeah." Arielle nodded. "Well, then I don't know what happened. He discovered something about me and he started asking me a lot of scary questions." Her eyes teared up once again. "And right after that, he started forcing information into me and yelled at me if I don't answer the question right. He hit me and he was mean, but he said if I ever tell mommy or daddy, I'd regret it." She stopped, quiet, apparently thinking. "This is the part I don't really get." She finally said. "One day, daddy burst into the room and urged us to pack our bag, saying that we had to escape to somewhere, that someone was after us. But on the way to the airport, they decided it wasn't safe to keep me with them so they left me at the orphanage, telling me they'll come back for me later. They never did." Her voice was full of hurt. And Kaiba could see the pain and distress rippling out of her eyes as his own heart ached for this young girl's misfortune. He couldn't help cuddling her more securely as the limo moved smoothly down the street. "They left me and they never came back." She choked. "Oh, kid, I'm so sorry." Kaiba murmured as he stroked her hair. He wanted to stop and comfort the girl, but he had just one question to ask. "What was your daddy's company's name?" Arielle hiccuped and looked up at him with her teary, green eyes. "Industrial Illusions." She hiccuped again. "My daddy's company was called Industrial Illusions." 


	4. Arielle Goes to Domino High

How can this be? Kaiba stared at the girl wildly. Industrial Illusions? Doesn't that mean...Pegasus was Arielle's GODFATHER?!?! All of a sudden he had a bile taste in his mouth and he felt his stomach turn. "You mean," he cleared his throat. "The Industrial Illusions that produces Duel Monster cards?" "Yes." "Your parents owned that?" "Yes, before it got famous. Geoffrey and Victoria Winthrop. That's their name." She added, she face falling again. So she IS the true heiress to Industrial Illusions. Kaiba's brain screamed. Out of all the orphans in the orphanage, I had to pick an heiress with a relationship with PEGASUS! Pegasus must have planned an assassination for the Winthrops to use Arielle as a figurehead. Because obviously, after Geoffrey Winthrop dies, half of the Industrial Illusions will belong to Arielle. "Wait, do you know your godfather's name?" Kaiba forced another question out of his lips. This couldn't be true. This had to be a nightmare. "No, not really." She answered honestly. "But he had crimson eyes and silver hair." She wrinkled her nose. "He also had some gold thingy over his left eye." So it IS Pegasus. Oh God, this is so...so...WEIRD! I actually have an heiress in my hands. Not just any heiress--an heiress that's related to PEGASUS! Kaiba tried to calm himself down. Okay, calm down, Kaiba. You didn't make it through all these years without learning some things. Don't let a little girl scare you to death. "What's wrong, Seto?" Arielle's innocent eyes looked up at him. Kaiba realized that he hadn't spoken for more than five minutes and the arms that he was holding Arielle with was tense and distant. "Nothing." He said coolly, ignoring the younger girl's look of confusion. He knew he was being childish to take his loath of Pegasus out on Arielle, but he had to find out where he was standing between himself and her. Not to say adopting her from the beginning was a mistake, but being related to Pegasus just made this situation much more serious. Once they got home, Kaiba send Arielle over to play with Mokuba while he locked himself in his study, working furiously on the VirtualPod to keep his mind busy instead of thinking about who Arielle's true identity. Kaiba worked until late into the night. A rainstorm had taken over the clear midnight sky. As the rain steadily hit the windowpane, Kaiba felt a wave of peace and tranquility that he's never felt before wash over him. After midnight, he finally got ready for bed. He usually doesn't go to bed this early, but tonight, he needed to think. Think things over. Like how much more exactly can he take from Arielle? Does he really want her? What was his feeling toward her anyway? And most of all, where does she stand in his heart? Kaiba lay in his bed, his arms folded behind his head, as the downpour outside erupted into a thunderstorm. The house was peaceful. The kids, no doubt, would be in deep slumber. A lightening flashed outside his window, closely followed by a blaring thunder. At first, he thought it was his imagination, but a little whimper was audible as the next thunder sounded. Kaiba sat up from his bed abruptly. There, standing by his doorway in her pajamas, stood Arielle. "What are you doing so up so late, kid?" Kaiba chided as his slender index finger beckoned the little creature to come closer. Looking closer, he noticed how pale the girl's face was. "I'm scared." Arielle's delicate timorous voice floated through the room. "I don't like thunderstorms. They scare me. Mommy use to let me stay with her in her bed until the storm passes." She said hopefully. The hands of Kaiba's clock stood at two in the morning, Arielle stood very still, not repeating her request but waiting for Kaiba's decision with wide eyes. Her dark hair was tumbled and her usually eager face was pinched with fear. She looked terribly vulnerable and childlike in her pajamas. "Fine." Kaiba said testily, relenting, his voice cool and distant. "Get in the bed." Arielle didn't need a second probing. She walked over to the huge bed, dived, and burrowed under the covers. Kaiba lay down gingerly, careful not to lie on the kid by accident. He knew that there was no way he's going to get any sleep tonight. The room became quiet once again and the only sound in the room was the sound of the gentle rain, rhythmically pelting on the glass window. Kaiba almost forgot that Arielle was in the room with him until his blue eyes popped wide open as he felt something warm snuggling herself securely between the crook of his arm and the side of his chest, hugging him. Kaiba turned his head and stared at the lump under his bed sheets. With a swift movement, Kaiba flipped up his sheets. There, under the blinking eyes of Seto Kaiba, lay Arielle. Her breathing was deep and a sweet smile was curled up at the end of her lips, as if she was dreaming. Her lips were moving silently, as if she was saying something in her sleep. Kaiba had to press his ears closer to catch some of the words. "I love you, Seto." She murmured. "I want to stay with you and Mokuba forever." Kaiba felt a hand squeezing his heart, melting them. He stared at her bewilderedly. He shooked his head, his eyes never leaving the girl. What's wrong with himself? Just when does he have feeling like this for anyone else besides Mokuba? But how could he refuse a helpless little creature like Arielle? As he stared at the younger girl, he felt his heart opening up and accepting her. It no longer mattered whether she was Pegasus's goddaughter or his own sister. Arielle was just another orphan who needs and craves for somebody's care and love. And not only was she expecting to be safe and loved, but she was returning the love with her own affections as well. Destiny and fate had made her part of the family. It had given her a place in the Kaiba family. Kaiba turned his body and pulled small sleeping figure close to his heart. And with his nose buried in the fragrance of her mahogany hair, Kaiba fell asleep.  
  
"But, Seto," Arielle whined. "Why do I have to wear this dress? Why can't I wear something like yours?" She fidgeted and picked at her dress. It was a rosy cotton gown the shade of peaches at the peak of ripeness, flattering Arielle's ivory skin and auburn hair. "Because they couldn't find a school uniform your size and this is the closest thing next to the uniform." Kaiba tried to tie the sash around her waist for the third time, but the darn ribbon wouldn't cooperate with his fingers to form a bow. He gritted his teeth and gave it a forth try. "Am I going to be the youngest one there?" Arielle's eyebrows creased. "Can Mokuba come with me? What if the kids there beat me up?" She trusted Kaiba to take care of her, but she couldn't help worrying. "Yes, you're going to be the youngest one there. No, Mokuba can not come with you, and if any kids beat you up at school then they'd regret that they were ever born." Kaiba impatiently grabbed his books and ushered Arielle out of his room. "Mokuba!" He yelled. "Are you up yet?" "I'm down here, big brother!" Mokuba called from downstairs. "I'm fixing you and Arielle breakfast!" Kaiba stopped still in the hallway. Mokuba? Alone? In the kitchen? Fixing BREAKFAST?!? One word: disaster. As if to prove his point right, the smoke detector rang, deafening all of them, and something crashed against the floor. "Now, kid." He eyed Arielle sternly. "You'll need to go grab the books I got you from your room, okay? I'll be downstairs." "Why does school start so early, Seto?" Arielle complained as Kaiba ran down the stairs. The kitchen was a huge mess. Kaiba's usually clean, large, bright sun-filled kitchen was attacked with smoke. Kaiba coughed as he made his way to the source that caused the smoke--a pan of charcoal- black scrambled eggs that Mokuba was desperately trying to drench the fire out with using water. A beep was heard as the ashes of the bread popped out from the toaster. Mokuba gave a squeak as one of his sleeves caught on fire. Before he could move, he could feel his older brother's body tackle him, sending them both flying off to the floor from the stool he was standing on. Before he knew it, his older brother had ripped off his shirt to prevent the fire from spreading. A puff of smoke along with a silent hiss was seen and heard as the shirt was thrown under the faucet. Mokuba looked around, looking embarrassed. Just that moment, Arielle chose the wrong time to walk in. She slipped on the spilled jam and butter smeared the floor and Kaiba ran over, catching her just in time before she sat on a glob of batter in her new dress. Kaiba walked over and turned off the stove, the faucet, and unplugged the toaster. "Both of you, OUT now!" Kaiba pointed them out the door before any more accidents could happen. His shoes tapped impatiently on the cold kitchen linoleum. Both youngsters filed out of the kitchen meekly. After they've left, Kaiba looked around his once beautiful kitchen. He groaned inside and sighed out loud. He knew that Mokuba was only trying to help, but isn't there any other way to show his affection than to burn the kitchen with them in it to a crisp? He rolled up his sleeves and began to clean up the kitchen while waiting for Mrs. Percy. Mornings were usually quiet and calm until Arielle joined them. Then, it had been nothing but messes. Kaiba was wiping up the floor, crawling on all fours when a voice exclaimed behind him, "Oh my goodness! What happened in here?" "Morning, Mrs. Percy." Kaiba scrambled up with as much dignity as he had left. "Running a bit late this morning, aren't we?" His dry voice said sarcastically. "Yes, my grandson had the flu and this morning was a jumble." Mrs. Percy removed her hat and rolled up her sleeves. "Now, you run along." She shooed him out of the kitchen. "You don't want to be late for school and you'll only be in my way in here." Kaiba blinked as he was kicked out of his own kitchen. He doesn't know why he would take this kind of attitude from a woman hired by himself, but unconsciously, he had grown fond of the motherly old woman who had worked for him for a long time. Or on the other hand, maybe he just doesn't have the time to interview and hire another housekeeper. As Kaiba stood in the hallway, deep in his thoughts, Mrs. Percy stuck her head out of the kitchen door. "Arielle darling!" She called. The petite girl ran down the stairs and past Kaiba to the elderly woman. Apparently, Mrs. Percy had worked her charm on Arielle also. Kaiba could see that attachment in the kid's eye as she gave the housekeeper a hug. "Here, eat this for breakfast so that at least you wouldn't be going to school on an empty stomach." She handed the kid a Poptart. "Since when did we have Poptarts in the house?" Kaiba asked himself indignantly. Mrs. Percy heard him and informed, "Ever since I have a little angel in the house." She cooed, ruffling Arielle's hair. "I bought a box especially for her." "But it isn't healthy for your body!" Kaiba protested. Not mentioning the sugar. He had his share of the kids' hyperness, especially after the ice cream cones that Yami had insisted on buying for the youngsters that day at Burger Paluza. They got so hyper that night they were both bouncing from bed to bed until he hollered at them go get to sleep. Mrs. Percy sniffed and turned back to Arielle, "That's why Poptarts aren't for big boys like you. Now, honey, here's your lunch for today. Now you have a good day, sweetie." She planted a kiss on her forehead while whispering, "Don't let the first day of school scare you." She winked and pointed toward Kaiba, "Don't let what he says frighten you either. His bark is worse than his bite, for you and you only, that is. Trust him, he knows what he's doing." "Bye, Mrs. Percy!" Arielle called as Kaiba shot her a look of protest and grabbed his briefcase. "See you tomorrow! And eat all of your lunch!" The woman called back as they walked out the door. "Don't let anything Kaiba tells you from eating your lunch!" "I won't!"  
  
After handling the arrangements in the school main office, Kaiba led Arielle to her first class. "Now don't get scared," he was saying while giving curious onlooker students his death glare. "Remember what I told you. You're my little sister and your last name is Kaiba. If they ask you where you came from or anything related to that, give them a glare. And if you need me, I'll be in that building, okay?" "Okay." "Okay, if you're sure." Kaiba looked nervously at the little figure walking beside him. How could she be so sure of herself when even he isn't very sure about himself? Because she knows if anything happens to her, I would be there for her, Kaiba noted with a start, not believing how much trust and faith the kid had given him. "Bye, Seto." Arielle turned around at the door of her classroom and hugged Kaiba's middle so hard that Kaiba was sure he was fighting for his breath. Then, she skipped off. Kaiba swallowed nervously as he watched Arielle find her seat and put her backpack down. He turned to find every student in the hallway staring curiously at him. He gave them all a glare that could have frozen the whole school, then strode off powerfully to his own classroom. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to find peace in his own classroom either. He sat down in his seat and immediately, the students who dared swarmed around him. Yugi and his friends were included in the crowd. It seemed that the news of Arielle going to the same school and being related to Kaiba had already passed around the whole school in merely a few minutes. "I never knew you had a sister!" One girl exclaimed, obviously delighted to have this chance to talk to the great Seto Kaiba. "She's so cute!" Another added. "Hey, Kaiba." Yugi greeted eagerly. "What's your sister's name?" A guy asked. This was easy for Kaiba. He ignored all of them as he reached down to his book bag and drew out a black, hardback, thick book. He paid no more attention to them as he began reading and knowing that he wasn't going to talk, the students slowly drifted away. During the next few hours, Kaiba, who was and still is the best student in the whole school, found himself impossible to concentrate. He continuously found his mind drifting off to wonder about Arielle. How was the kid doing? Was she keeping up with her classes? Did she get lost? Are older students ganging up on her? "Kaiba seems to be a different person ever since he's had Arielle." Yami said to Yugi inside his Millennium Puzzle. "What do you mean?" Yugi thought irritably, thinking Kaiba was still the jerk he was. "I can sense it," Yami's rich tone told him. "In a way, Kaiba is happier inside. He doesn't know it, but Arielle is the key to open his heart to the world." "Really?" "Watch him and you will see what I mean." So Yugi did watch Kaiba. He watched him the whole day. In a way, Kaiba was still Kaiba. The obnoxious jerk. But Yugi saw what Yami meant. Kaiba seemed...softer and much gentler in a way that no one can detect. There was a certain warmth reflecting from his glowing eyes whenever anybody in class mentions Arielle. He would look up from his book and his eyes would be far away. This was all very unlike Seto Kaiba. As soon as the school bell rang for dismissal, Kaiba could hardly keep himself from shooting from his seat like a bullet. He gathered his books and sprang from the classroom, barely acting like his old self, stiff backed and narrow eyed. "Guys, is it just me, or is Kaiba acting kinda weird?" Joey sauntered over to Yugi and Yami, who now separated himself from Yugi. "Yeah, he seems to be..." Téa looked like she was thinking up the word to match Kaiba. "Lighthearted and...I don't know, light." "Yeah." Ryou nodded, understanding what Téa meant. Light does seemed to be the only word that describes Kaiba now. All of a sudden, Ryou felt a particular sensation flowing inside of him. He sucked in his breath. Oh no. Not his Yami! With all of his strength, the Albino haired boy fought, but his darker self was way stronger than him. Bakura appeared beside him. "So," he forced himself to smile. "Kaiba is standing in the light now, huh?" "Yep." Tristan nodded, casting Bakura a suspicious look. Bakura nodded, a dark, sly smile shadowing his fine features. With a glow, his disappeared back into the Ring. 


	5. Sugarcookie is NOT sweet

Kaiba walked down the hallway to Arielle's classroom. Students piled through the halls, but he couldn't find Arielle. Finally, Kaiba made his way to the classroom. "Arielle?" He peeked in. The sun was setting and the room now had a orange shadowy, hazy look. Several students were still in there, packing up their stuff and laughing. It didn't take Kaiba's sharp eyes to catch a small figure slowly stood up from her seat to walk over to her backpack. "Arielle?" Kaiba advanced into the classroom cautiously. The several students took notice of him and hurried out of the room. Now there was only Arielle and Kaiba alone in the room. When Arielle didn't respond to Kaiba's second call, Kaiba knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, kid?" He laid a hand gently on the kid's shoulder. He didn't expect an answer right away, so he gave her time. The two of them stood silently in the sun warmed classroom until the last rays of the sun disappeared. "Kids.are mean to me." Arielle finally said. Kaiba looked down at the tiny figure. Before he could ask, Arielle blurted out, "A guy named Ushiro noticed me the first minute I got into class. I suppose he was trying to show off when he picked me up and swung me around, but I didn't know what he was doing! So I told him to put me down. I must have embarrassed him somehow, because at break, he came over and in a threatening voice told me to go back to where I belong. He told me to go back to having tea parties with my dolls. And after the break, I found a doll sitting on my desk!" With an upset yank, Arielle jerked a pretty doll out from her book bag. Kaiba's first thought when Arielle told him about Ushiro was, the kid should learn that living on this earth is no party. But looking at the empty doll face, he grew angry. How DARE they pick on Arielle! "Don't worry about it, kid." Kaiba swallowed and tried to wave it off. Then, smoothly, he changed a subject, "Remember last week? When I told you that I'd get you a surprise if you go take the test for me? I'll bring it home as soon as I get home from my office, okay?" "You're going to your office?" Arielle turned to Kaiba and her bottom lip stuck out to a cute pout. "Yes, because. " Kaiba thought fast for an answer. The only problem was that he had no idea of what to get Arielle but would never admit for his life that he doesn't have the surprise yet. "Because, I have to pick it up at the office." He finished finally. "Can I come with you?" Arielle coaxed. "No, you need to go home." He said hastily. "Mokuba probably misses you. Don't you want to tell him about your first day at school?" "Yeah!" The girl agreed eagerly. "Good, then I'll drop you off at home." Kaiba and Arielle walked out of the school building. Everything was going smooth. Tomorrow, he'd take care of that Ushiro. Now, if he could only thing of what to get Arielle.  
  
Whatever Kaiba was going to get Arielle, it certainly was not what he brought home that afternoon. Kaiba opened the door and closed it behind him cautiously. The huge basket in his hands wobbled and felt like something was rolling from side to side. Kaiba moaned silently in his head as he questioned himself again of how bull-headed he had been. How could he have been so stupid? Whatever possessed him to bring THIS home as a surprise? "Arielle! Mokuba!" He called. "I'm ho--" Before the word could escape from his mouth, a ball of jet-black hair and two mahogany ponytails flew down the stairway. "Big brother!" "Uh, you might want to take it easy here." Kaiba pulled the basket over his head and gave them an uneasy smile. "Is that for me? Is that for me?" Arielle danced around Kaiba's legs. "Uh.yeah!" Kaiba set the large wicker basket down. Before his fingers were even unlaced from the handle, Arielle was on her knees and peered into the hamper. "Oh." She breathed. "Seto!" From the flapping lid of the basket, Arielle drew out a perfect, snow-white kitten. The kitten was a mix breed, but there had never been a more precious and adorable kitten. Not even a purebred could be compared to her. Not one silky long hair was out of place as she peered around curiously with her emerald green eyes. Her furry ears stood alert and pointed forward and she had the grace of a queen. She eyed Arielle prudently and as if knowing that she was a child, the feline gently pushed Arielle's fingers away from her silver whiskers as she settled down comfortably and permanently. The only precise name Kaiba thought would match her was Duchess. "Sugarcookie." Arielle announced as the kitten began purring in her arms. Kaiba blinked and stared at Arielle, not sure what to think. "What?" "Sugarcookie." Arielle repeated. "I'm going to name her Sugarcookie." Kaiba raised an eyebrow so high that it was simply impossible. He pushed a lock of his rich brown hair away from his eyes as his eyebrow came down and he frowned. "Sugarcookie?" He shook his head with disbelief. "You're going to name that cat Sugarcookie?" "Yes." Arielle sniffed. But she shifted the kitten to one arm as she gave Kaiba a hug. "Thank you, Seto. Can you build her a cat castle?" "A what?!" Kaiba asked, exasperated at himself for acting so dumb. "A cat castle. So Sugarcookie could live and play in it. So she can be a princess." Arielle looked up at the tall, slender figure standing in front of her, tapping his shoes impatiently on the floor. "I'll have one shipped in if you like." Kaiba turned around abruptly. There was no way he was going to build a cat castle for this already spoiled cat. Not mentioning the fact that he doesn't even know what a cat castle looked like. He picked up his briefcase and was about to walk out of the room, but Arielle wasn't done yet. "Isn't she pretty, Seto?" She crowed, lifting the kitten as high as she could so that Kaiba turned around and found himself face to face with a pair of forest green eyes. They stared at each other for a full minute, each not knowing what to do and was too fascinated to turn away. Then, the kitten narrowed her eyes and her tiny paw made a swipe at Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba jerked back. "Yes, she's simply too sweet." Kaiba said dryly, straightening. Well, he thought as he glared at the cat from the corner of his eyes. Same to you. I don't like you either. "And every single one of her hair is in place! Isn't she the neatest little thing you've ever seen?" So Arielle had noticed how immaculate Sugarcookie was. At least Kaiba's time wasn't wasted. He hastily pulled his indigo trenchcoat sleeve down a little bit more to cover his hands. If Arielle or Mokuba had seen his arms and wrists, they'd tell that those tiny scratches weren't scratches, but claw and teeth marks. Instead of working the last two hours before he came home, he'd locked himself up in his office and tried to brush Sugarcookie's velvety fluff. One hand, he held the brush, one hand he held the feisty, squirming little creature. During that time, he was thankful that there were no cameras in his office. He had looked so ridiculous, kneeling on the floor, coaxing the kitten to let him work the brush into her hair. Sugarcookie was merciless. She had sprung out of Kaiba's grasp and pranced around the room with Kaiba cursing and scrambling after her. They both had quite an adventure, climbing over sofas, crawling under desks, digging through plants, and tackling any movable objects. But Kaiba had conquered in the end, though it wasn't an easy resignation. Every single one of Sugarcookie's hair was in place, despite of the fact that every single struggle of the battle was written on Kaiba's fine boned hands and slender sensitive fingers. "Yes, she's perfect." Kaiba turned around and walked toward his office. As he left the room, he heard Mokuba complain, "Seto said I couldn't get a dog." A surge a guiltiness flowed through Kaiba. What makes Arielle so special that even his own little brother's request had been pushed aside? No matter, Kaiba decided. He's busy to go deep into psychology right now. He has tons of work to do. It is simply a necessity to go to the office tomorrow. He's probably have to stay there until late into the night. But his hopes vanished as day went on. Kaiba was awaken abruptly at five A.M. after he heard the familiar sniffling beside his bed. He opened his eyes wearily and found himself face to face with a tear-filled Arielle. "What's the matter, kiddo?" Kaiba groaned, rubbing his temple. He had finally been able to go to bed at three A.M. and it seems like he had only closed his eyes when Arielle came in. "There's a thunderstorm going on, Seto." Arielle whimpered, shivering slightly, obviously uncomfortable at standing vulnerably beside Kaiba's bed. Kaiba groaned again as he lifted his sheets apart. Arielle didn't talk, but snuggled down at once. Within what seemed only minutes, she was sleeping deeply and peacefully. Used to this routine, Kaiba tucked the sheets tighter around them and tried going back to sleep. But just as he felt himself began to drift off, he felt another presence in front him that he couldn't ignore. "Seto?" A tiny voice said beside him. "Mokuba?" Kaiba muttered. Then his eyes popped open as he sat up and looked around wildly. "What's wrong, Mokuba? What is it?" "I had a nightmare." Mokuba looked embarrassed and scared at the same time. "Can I." He looked down at his feet, his cheeks turning slightly red. Kaiba knew that it must have taken Mokuba a lot of courage to ask Kaiba for that favor. It must have also been a big, evil nightmare to make Mokuba crawl to Kaiba for comfort. "Sure, climb in, join the crowd." Kaiba said dryly, lifting the sheets up for the second time in ten minutes. Mokuba send Kaiba such a grateful look that Kaiba immediately softened up and was glad that he had made the offer. He lay back against the bed so Mokuba wouldn't think that he and Arielle are turning their back toward him. Arielle stirred as Kaiba shifted and she automatically snuggled closer to Kaiba's body. Soon, Kaiba found that he couldn't move either one of his arms, due to both siblings that were cuddled up against him. He doubt that he could get any sleep now, but through the mists of fatigue and the stress of the coming of tomorrow, for once, Seto Kaiba felt whole. For the first time in his life, Kaiba felt like the richest man on earth, not in material and money, but in his heart, he felt the love coming from both of his siblings. And this time, instead of his heart being filled with more pain and scars, his own heart was filled with love. 


	6. The Test of Love

"Hey, kiddos, I'm going to be late. It's time for the both of you to get up." Kaiba said as he tried to climb out of his bed. Unfortunate for him, there were two stubborn bundles that would not move out of his way. "No, it's time to go to sleep." Arielle murmured softly, still in her dream realm. "It's time to go to school." Kaiba said firmly as he climbed out of bed. "Seto," Arielle complained, half awaken by the cold air that just drifted under the blankets at Kaiba's movements. "You are letting all the cold air in." "Yeah, it's cold." He saw Mokuba snuggle deeper into the sheets as he pulled on his school uniform. "How can you stand not wearing a shirt, big brother?" "Because--" Kaiba looked out his window and was interrupted by a blast of thunder. He could hear a silent squeal and turned around just in time to see an Arielle figure sitting up in bed, under the sheets. "Seto!" She wailed, pulling the sheet off. "You're not going to leave me, are you?!" "Arielle!" Kaiba said, exasperated. "We've got school today! It's only a thunderstorm and you're going to be with a bunch of other students." He reasoned. "Yeah, Ushiro included." Arielle crossed her arms and said sulkily. Then, her voice turned into a whine. "Seto." She begged. "Please.I don't want to go to school today. What if Ushiro makes fun of me again? What if he calls me a crybaby? What if--" "If he dares to do any of that, I'll personally escort him to the gates of hell." Kaiba said to himself menacingly. He then looked helplessly at Arielle. Kaiba's never missed a day of school, only for the biggest conferences at KaibaCorp. He never missed a day of school just because he was sick or because he didn't feel like going. In fact, he was never even late to school before. But another look at Arielle's big frightened eyes and pale face with Mokuba's longing gaze, Kaiba cursed at himself for softening up once again. "Oh, what the heck." He muttered. "I've got to catch up on some work at home anyway." But even as he called the school to excuse his and Arielle's absence, he wondered exactly what the little girl had possessed to change all the principles he had before. "Yeah! No school!!!" Mokuba yelled from the background. He and Arielle immediately were engaged in bouncing on the king-sized bed and throwing the plump pillows around the room. "Quiet, both of you!" Kaiba finally commanded the kids to go get dressed. He himself changed from the uniform to some darker clothes and his indigo trenchcoat. After a somewhat hazardous breakfast, Kaiba retired to his office seeking for some peace and tranquility. He had never stayed at home in the middle of the day before, even his weekends were spent in his office at KaibaCorp. He actually was looking forward to enjoying a quiet and cozy day spent in his office. However, it wasn't even noon when he heard footsteps running in the hallway, stopping in front of his office door. Then, without a warning, two hyper youngsters burst into the room. "Big brother! It's snowing!!!" Mokuba crowed, dancing around Kaiba's desk. "It's snowing, it's snowing, it's snowing!" "Yes, Mokuba, I can see that." Kaiba snapped, irritated. He was in the perplexity of calculating the expenses of the KaibaCorp technology when he was cut straight through the middle. Now he's got to start the complicated chain of math all over again. "Can we play in the snow, huh, Seto, can we, can we?" Arielle was bouncing up and down on his black leather couch, hyper. "Yeah, big brother, can we? Can we go outside and play with the snow?!" Mokuba repeated. "YES!" Kaiba finally exploded. "GO OUT AND PLAY WITH THE DARN SNOW AND LEAVE ME ALONE IN PEACE!!!" Oblivious to his annoyance, the two hyper puppies raced out of the room screaming, "Me first, me first!!" "Wait!" Kaiba remembered and hollered by the doorway. "Come back here both of you! Do you hear me? Both of you put on your warmest jackets!" "We will!" He heard them yell back. "Oh, no, you won't." Kaiba muttered as he went downstairs reluctantly, but he knew better than to trust two hyper children to keep their words. It turned out that he almost had to wrestle the jackets on Mokuba and Arielle. The kids were so eager to get out in the snow that it was an impossible task to ask them to stand still when he was zipping up their coats and buttoning up their snow boots. "Okay, shoo." Kaiba was almost exhausted. Almost. But he was also smart enough to get up and close the Kaiba Mansion door before the snowball fight began. Kaiba could hear shrieks of laughter and happy squeals as he concentrated on his work in study. "Come on, concentrate, Kaiba." He mumbled to himself. "What's wrong with you? You're too old to go play in the snow and what will happen to your corporation if you started acting like Mokuba now?" But deep down, Kaiba knew he would always have a gnawing thirst for a childhood. A happy childhood. A childhood worth remembering and bragging about. He had grown up too fast. Right after their parents died, his happy childhood had died right with it. Teens his age now are suppose to be having the time of their lives: hanging out with friends, partying, dating, and maybe even spending time with their parents. Parents. The word sliced Kaiba like a knife through the heart. This was the period of time when kids need their parents the most, to look up to, for them to support you, to be there for you. To love you. Well, isn't that sweet now, Kaiba thought bittersweetly. Sixteen-year-old and you're a parent yourself. Running your own company, living in a mansion, and have your hands full with two crazily insane six and ten-year olds. Kaiba knew he should be proud of himself, but at that moment, he wasn't. He wasn't happy nor proud at all. I should be out there, he thought regretfully, with a childish longing that he couldn't help having, as he looked out the window to the thick snow carpeted landscape. I should be out there throwing snowballs and making snowmen myself. Then, realization hit him like a slap in the face. I'm only a kid myself. I haven't grown up at all. I mean, I have the responsibly of a grown up, but I'm still just a kid in my heart. I'm suppose to still be innocent and naïve right now, like. Kaiba turned sharply away from the window. Like Yugi. He thought bitterly. The thought almost made him throw up. Yugi was probably playing in the snow with the rest of his loser friends right now. Like he'd ever want to join that. He would rather die first than to lower himself by playing in the snow like Yugi and his friends. Who knows, that dork Joey might just be making a snow Chihuahua right this moment. He abruptly went back to his work, working furiously on improving his VirtualPod. I'm Seto Kaiba, he reminded himself as he worked. I'm sixteen and I'm the CEO of my own multi-international high tech corporation. I'm the youngest billionaire and the most successful businessman on the earth. I'm the world champion of Duel Monsters. And I DO NOT play in the snow! He didn't know how long he was buried in his work, all he remembered was he looked up hours later. It was all silent. Very silent. But something was wrong. Kaiba could feel his heart began to pump faster. It wasn't just silence. The wind was howling and the snow splattered against the windowpane violently. But there were no voices. No voices of the children laughing and playing. A choke was strangled in his throat as he looked out the window. Outside was no longer a small snowfall. It was a snowstorm. No. To be more accurate, it was a blizzard. Mokuba and Arielle. "Mokuba?!" He whispered, then, "MOKUBA!" He ran down the stairs like a maniac and threw the door open. "Oh, my God." The division a foot away from the door was a different world. It was a world of white, swirling, bone-chilling snow blizzard. The once clear afternoon sky was now gray and getting darker. Kaiba couldn't see his own hands in front of his eyes. But right now, it doesn't matter to Kaiba if it was a different world. He stepped away from the door and walked forcefully against the screaming wind. "Mokuba!" He yelled above the howling. They must not have noticed the serious condition until it was too late to get back home safely, after all, Kaiba Mansion had a huge landscape, and they could have been anywhere. "Arielle!" His baritone voice was easily lost in the mist of whirling snowflakes, which made it a miracle and almost made his heart stop when he heard a little whisper, barely audible, "Seto." "Mokuba?! Where are you?!" Kaiba cried, turning around. The directions the gust was going make it difficult to tell where exactly the voice came from. "Come on, kiddo, don't loose me now!" He ordered, sounding stern, in spite of the blood pumping in his ear, hoping it would inspire Mokuba to reveal where his location was once more. "Answer me NOW!" He barked harshly. "Here, big brother." Kaiba's head snapped around at the voice of his little brother. "Hold on, Kid, hold on." He ordained as he dropped to his knees in the frozen snow and began digging around the wild head of jet-black hair. His knuckles were soon bloody and raw from the sharp ice, but he barely noticed. "Come on, Mokuba," Kaiba shook his little brother as soon as he was out of the snow. Kaiba's heart sank when he saw his little brother. Mokuba's lips were blue and his skin was a sickly ashen. "Stay awake!" He said roughly as he took off his trenchcoat to wrap around Mokuba's stiff body. "We're almost home." "I'm s-so c-c-cold, b-big br-brother." Mokuba whimpered as his teeth began chattering uncontrollably. "Shhh, I know, just hold on a minute, we're almost home." Kaiba soothed, hoping that he was going the right way to the door of Kaiba Mansion. As he staggered in the thigh-height snow, Kaiba suddenly remember. Arielle! Where was she? It's too late, Kaiba thought grimly. The blizzard was getting worse and the sky was darkening into a dark gray by now. Besides there's still Mokuba. He doesn't know if his brother's life is endangered right now. He couldn't risk the chance of Mokuba dying to look for Arielle. Kaiba felt a lead weight settle inside him, suffocating him. "Come on, let's get you inside and warmed up. Everything will be alright." Kaiba said, more to convince himself than Mokuba. Everything has to be all right, it just has to. Kaiba screamed silently. I can't loose Arielle, I won't! I refuse! He remembered the heart-ripping time when their parents died. The pain had been so bad that Kaiba almost didn't make it through. That's one of the reasons why he became distant to the world. The more you love, the more you would hurt. He silently reminded himself. Remember what I told you when you first adopted Arielle? Now what are you going to do if she-- "She won't die!" Kaiba whispered ferociously through clenched teeth, cutting through the thought. "I won't let her!" Kaiba busied himself as he built a fire in the fireplace and wrapped Mokuba in a huge, heavy blanket. As he proceeded in rubbing the blood back into his little brother's circulation, he looked outside. It was worse than ever and there was no way in hell that Arielle could be found in this condition.  
  
What do I do now? Come on, Kaiba, you've always had an idea before. You've always known what to do, don't fail yourself now! Kaiba rubbed Mokuba's limp, cold hands viciously and in short time, Mokuba's blood circulation returned to its normal rate. Soon, the only sound in the room was the sparkles of the fire and Mokuba's deep breathing. After checking for the fifth time to make sure his little brother was really okay, Kaiba headed for the phone. "Hello?" He said after dialing a number. "This is Seto Kaiba speaking, I need an helicopter group to search my property immediately." His dark blue eyes snapped as an answer was returned to him. "What do you mean the snow storm is too wild to send a helicopter to air? Listen here, somebody really important to me is missing and I want her found immediately!" He listened for another minute, then slammed the phone down. "They dare to reject Seto Kaiba," He muttered, pacing back and forth. "Well, I'll make their lives miserable as soon as I'm able to move! What kind of team is that that they can't move out in a snow blizzard?" But deep inside of him, Kaiba knew that it wouldn't help to sue anybody. The snowstorm is too big. It was up so Arielle herself. While on the other hand, this was a battle between life and death, on the other hand, it was a test to see exactly how strong her love was for Seto Kaiba.  
  
Meanwhile. "No," a whimper came from a small figure as she battled her way through the snow that's as high as her head. "I'm so tired." She whispered, her teeth chattering irrepressibly. Then, she set her teeth, "I will not fall asleep! In fact, I will not even feel tired!!" She told herself forcefully. But even her small brain could comprehend that she would not last much longer in the storm. If she couldn't find the Kaiba Mansion door, then she'd have to seek shelter. But seeking for a shelter was an impossible task for a six-year-old, especially when she couldn't see an inch in front of her. "Mommy." She whimpered again. "Where are you? Seto, please help me." Then she set her heart again as her vein burned with renewed aspiration at the mention of Seto Kaiba. She took another heavy step, then another, and another. She hadn't gone very far, considering the vexatious snow and her tiny supply of strength, but she was already exhausted. One more step, she silently prodded herself. Just one more step. That one step proved to be the step that inspired her to finish her journey to home. With a cry, Arielle found herself hurled into a deep ditch. She lay there, silently sobbing. She's never going to make it home. Never. She'd never see Seto or Mokuba again. She could just see tomorrow, her stiff body would be found and there would be a funeral, while her soul watches down from the heaven. Finally, she pulled herself up to a sitting position and wrapped her arms around her knee. The tears that were silently falling quickly froze onto her cheeks, making the pain unbearable, like a thousand little needles stabbing her skin. Maybe it won't be so bad, curl up and die. Let the cold conquer her body. "Mokuba." She sobbed quietly. "Seto." As she sat sobbing, she saw a blue flash from the corner of her eyes lying in the snow. She was too drained to dig it out of the snow, but soon curiosity's gravity allured her toward it. She leaned over and dusted the snow off the surface. She stared at what lied in the snow. Blue-Eye-White-Dragon Every since the day Kaiba had lend her the card, she had kept it close to her, never loosing sight of it. Because when the Blue-Eye-White-Dragon was close to her heart, she knew Seto Kaiba was too. He'd never fail her. The Blue-Eye-White-Dragon seems to be challenging her. Challenging her determination to reach home and her love for the Kaiba brothers. "Seto." She whispered breathlessly. New inspiration filled up her heart. Seto was with her. He had been along with her the whole time. He loves her, he would be waiting for her to come home. Her breaths were getting more and more shallow and Arielle could feel herself starting to struggle for every breath. She doesn't know what's wrong, but she knew enough to know that it couldn't be good. Arielle fought to get on her feet. She's going to home. She's going to make it, no matter what. She's NOT going to let Seto down. She's NOT going to loose a family that loves her when she's only found them. She was lucky enough to find them, now she's NOT going to loose them. She's most certainly NOT going to let this chance and opportunity to slip through her fingers.  
  
"Oh Lord, where is she?" Kaiba muttered again as he paced back and forth in the living room. Lines of fatigue etched his finely featured face and his eyes were ringed with dark circles. Mokuba was now awaken and was sipping hot chocolate by the fireplace. Kaiba was sure if Arielle hadn't been missing, Mokuba would have been so content to be spending time with his big brother that he would probably be roasting marshmallows by now too. "Come on, Arielle, you can make it through this." Kaiba mumbled to convince himself. "Seto." He heard Mokuba's small voice from the fireplace. "What?" Kaiba whirled around. Besides being a little cold, Mokuba was fine. Kaiba was just lucky that they'd found each other so quick. But Arielle hadn't been this lucky. She's out there, alone, fending for herself against the vicious and roaring of the monstrous blizzard, which is threatening to split them apart. And the worst part was, He couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
While Kaiba was inside the house, watching his little brother and worrying, Arielle was walking outside, her strength renewed and adrenaline flooding through her vein, though she was still overly worn out. Besides battling for each breath, she was now also coughing and hacking, racking her small body with harsh coughs. "You're almost there, Arielle." She coached herself as her small figure moved through the deep snow. To her, the storm doesn't seem so ferocious anymore and the sky doesn't look so dark. In due time, she had developed a pattern for her feet. Several times, she fell so deeply that she was almost convinced that she couldn't go on. But every time that happens, she would see the Blue-Eye-White-Dragon card, staring up at her and challenging her love for Mokuba and Seto. Then she would struggle to stand up and go on once again. After tramping around the snow for what seemed like forever, Arielle finally saw the most welcoming sight she's ever seen that she almost started crying. She crawled up the large marble steps of Kaiba Mansion entrance on her stomach because her feet had been so frozen that it was just too painful to walk on. And with the last of her strength, Arielle threw herself against the door, hoping that Kaiba could distinguish her knock from the pounding of the storm. All at once, the door flew open, and a shaft of light fell across Arielle's face. She weakly curled up tighter on the step. Feebly, she felt and welcomed the strong arms drag her across the threshold. When the door slammed shut, blotting out the storm's constant roar, she knew she was safe. "Oh my God, Arielle!" Kaiba gasped in disbelief at the figure curled on the ground. Then, his protective instinct took over. "Let me get her coat off. Mokuba, you bring brandy and blankets and heap more wood into the fire." "A-Arielle," Mokuba babbled. "Is she all right?" He had raced over as soon as Kaiba's long strides reached the door and flung it open. "She'll be fine." Kaiba answered comfortingly, but firmly. "Now, scoot." He hustled gently. He could see and feel Arielle relish the warmth, safety, and love she felt surrounding her. He immediately began to set on drying her. He rubbed her blood circulation from her aching little hands until he could feel them return to normal and he wrapped her in layers of blankets before he left to help Mokuba get the brandy. He returned with the bottle in his hands and dropped to the floor on his knees, pulling Arielle into his lap. Bundled in warm nightgowns and robes, she was seated before the fire, and Kaiba forced brandy down her throat. Arielle sputtered and coughed, but the fiery liquid coursed through her body and down to her toes, warming her. "S-Seto--" She coughed. "I-I love you." Her voice was hoarse and she was still coughing. "Shhh." Kaiba soothed, forcing another sip of brandy down her throat. He felt a lump in his own throat. So close, and she could have been dead. "I almost lost you, kid." He whispered so that it was only audible to his own ears. Arielle fell into a peaceful sleep, but what she didn't know was how guilty Kaiba felt for not being able to say "I love you" back. 


	7. Faith and Destiny

Now that Arielle was back at Kaiba Mansion, Arielle's wasn't escaped from her danger yet. An hour before midnight, she had developed a serious cough. Kaiba paced back and forth again. Out in the hallway between Mokuba and Arielle's bedroom door. "Come on, Kaiba, you know what to do now." Kaiba muttered to himself as he paced. He stopped as he heard another round of coughing in Arielle's room. He gently opened the door and peeked in. "Arielle?" He whispered softly. The only response he got from her was another fit of hacking. But just as he was about to close the door, he heard a small voice halt him. "Seto," she whimpered. Instantly, Kaiba was by her side. "Kid, what do you need?" Kaiba laid a cool hand on the little girl's forehead and drew back in horror at the feverish burning of her temperature. Not only that, but he also noticed that she was struggling for every uneven breath. And when she breathe, a little wheezing sound with come along with the shallow breath. Things are getting complicated, he moaned in his head. It's not just a kid in his hands anymore, but a sick kid. A really sick one. "I'm hot." Arielle's lips stuck out into a cute, but sick, pout. Kaiba would have smiled, but could not, for a sharp pain took Arielle's breath away and made her cry out. Kaiba grasped her hot little hand until he was sure she was breathing more even than before. "I don't feel good, big brother. It hurts." Kaiba leaned over and urged, "What hurts? Where are you hurting, Arielle?" "Here." She squirmed a little, then managed to point to her chest. "Am I going to die, Seto?" She asked, her big innocent eyes looking up at Kaiba expectantly. She isn't scared, Kaiba realized with a start, she isn't scared of dying. She's simply waiting. "No." He said abruptly, straightening back up. "Of course you're not going to die, kid. Now, go back to sleep." He prepared to leave the room, but stopped at the door, when Arielle started coughing again. "Here, kid," Kaiba sat on the edge of the bed and supported Arielle with his arm around her shoulders, holding her up. He pressed his handkerchief against her lips as her small body racked with harsh coughs. "There, you're fine now. It'll be okay." But as he pulled his handkerchief away, laid Arielle back in bed, and tucked her more securely under the sheets, Kaiba knew it wouldn't be all right or okay at all. The evident was all written out on his handkerchief. There, against the bleached white of his handkerchief, was a spray of deep crimson red. And Kaiba realized what it was immediately. Blood.  
  
"Listen, I don't care!" Kaiba yelled as quietly as he could into the phone. Even though he had locked himself in the furthest room from the kids' rooms, they might still hear him loosing it into the phone. That can't happen. Kaiba couldn't let them see how stressed and scared he was. They were looking up to him. "But Mr. Kaiba," the elderly doctor on the other line was saying helplessly. "It's simply impossible to get through all this snow just to check on Arielle. The snow is much thicker here than over at where you live. We couldn't even open our door--" "I don't want to hear your excuses!" Kaiba barked. "And what do you mean 'Just to check'? Arielle is burning up with a fever, her breaths are shallow, she's struggling for every breath, and she's coughing up blood. She could be dying!" Kaiba waved his arms around the room, glad that nobody was there to see him. "Mr. Kaiba, I live all the way across the city and--" The doctor started again. "Never mind!" Kaiba snapped, slamming the phone down so hard that he could hear the receiver crack under his grasp. He fell down on his knees and buried his whole face in his hands. What do I do now? His heart thundered. What do I do? Who should I call? Kaiba sat up suddenly and snapped his finger. There's only one person who would understand and know what to do in this whole situation. With trembling fingers, Kaiba picked up the receiver again and dialed. "Hello, Gardner resident?" Téa clear voice came up on the line. "Uh, hi." Kaiba almost kicked himself. What was he thinking? Why would he ever think about calling Téa? It's not like she can do anything. "Um, it's Kaiba." He added, knowing that he sounded like a moron. "Oh, hi, Kaiba," Téa's usually bright voice turned cool. "And what might you be wanting?" "I, uh, I--" Kaiba struggled for words. But none would form on his tongue. "Arielle's really sick!" He finally bursted out, forgetting all about his dignity. And once he started he couldn't stop. "She holding a real high fever and she's shallow on her breath and--" "Whoa!" He barely heard Téa exclaim on the other line. "Slow down, Kaiba. Now," she began calmly. "Explain everything slowly." Kaiba started over again, slower this time, as he related the whole story to Téa. Téa patiently asked questions on Arielle's conditions. Finally, she said, "I would be right over, Kaiba, but I don't know if I can get a ride this late in the snow--" "I'll be at your house in ten minutes." Kaiba interrupted, hanging up the phone before Téa could say anything else. Moving in the speed of light, Kaiba called his chauffeur, grabbed his trenchcoat, and ran out the door.  
  
"Get in." Kaiba opened the door for Téa as the limo stopped in front of her. He scooted over as she got in. None of them said a word as the limousine slowly maneuvered down the road. "You know, Kaiba, I couldn't even consider coming if it wasn't for Arielle." Téa began testily. "I know." Kaiba set his jaws. I will hold my temper, I will hold my temper, I will hold my temper, he silently willed himself. He should have expected Téa to snub him with his own actions. "But," her voice turned gentle as she laid her delicate hand on Kaiba's knee. He stared at it pointedly. "This is what friends do. We are always here for each other." This is the last thing Kaiba had expected but he wasn't surprised. Of course Téa would try to preach some friendship lecture around him. He pulled his knee away as he looked out the window. No one could hurt you if you didn't let anyone get close to you. "Don't be afraid to trust us, Kaiba." Téa continued in her soft voice. "We are here for you. We want to be your friend." "Well, we're here at my house." Kaiba ended this pointless conversation abruptly, opening the door on his side and stepped out. Then, as a polite courtesy, he walked over to Téa's side and opened the door for her. "She's upstairs," Kaiba informed her as he hung up both of their wraps. He was surprised as Téa walked up the stairs without a word. So far, she was the only one in Kaiba Mansion that hadn't ranted and gawked at the exquisite features of this huge, elaborate, elegant mansion. "Which room is she in?" He heard Téa call quietly as he followed her up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. "Second room on the left." He replied, trying to look bored. As he got to the room, he could see Téa feeling the younger girl's forehead for her temperature and he stood awkwardly by the doorframe as Téa went through the rest of the procedures. "Téa," he heard Arielle whisper feebly when her green eyes wearily opened. Then a piercing pain took her breath away. Kaiba listened and heard little moans that went into his heart and made his face as sober as Téa's. "Oh, Téa, please stop the pain and let me rest a minute!" The little broken voice begged. "Don't tell Seto I wasn't brave. I try to bear it, but it's so sharp that I can't help crying." Téa held her hand and talked in amiable voices until Arielle had dropped back to a restless, feverish slumber. "I was right." Téa finally turned and sighed. "I was afraid I would be. She has pneumonia. Probably Lobar Pneumonia from all of her symptoms. This is serious, Kaiba." "How serious?" Kaiba's voice was low. He was growing with anxiety at the feverish color began to burn in Arielle's cheeks, her breathing was quick and uneven, and now and then she gave a little moan, as if in pain. He followed as Téa walked out the door of Arielle's room, closing it quietly behind him. "Lobar Pneumonia is caused by Pneumococcus Bacterium." Téa explained as quietly as she could. "She would have harsh coughs and sharp pains in the chest when she's coughing or breathing, especially deep breathing. And she would also develop a high fever. We would need Penicillin to heal this kind of pneumonia. But considering our situation now, I don't think it's possible to get Penicillin." "How serious is it?" Kaiba repeated. Téa wouldn't meet his sharp blue eyes. "Pneumonia use to be a deadly disease, Kaiba," Téa, ignoring his low growl, continued explaining about the disease. "It use to kill hundreds of people, especially young kids. The bacteria in the lobe part of the lung would spread to the pleura, causing Pleurisy, which is what makes the pain in the chest when coughing or breathing. And if the pleura infected, it would deepen the situation to Pleural Effusion, in another word, means Emphysema, severe lung infection--" "How serious is it?" Kaiba pinned both of his arms just above Téa's shoulders, preventing her from moving, his breath warm against her skin. Téa pressed tightly against the wall in the dark hallway as she raised up her bright blue eyes to meet Kaiba's. "Without Penicillin or at least antibiotics," She finally said quietly. "Arielle would definitely hold an extremely high temperature and her whole lung may be further infected. It could possibly..." She trailed off, pulling her eyes off Kaiba's own deep blue intimidating ones. "Possibly what?" Kaiba persisted, though he knew what the answer would be, he had to hear it with his own ears. "It could possibly take her life." Téa whispered, raising her eyes up once again. This time, her watery eyes were misted with tears and Kaiba could see her forcing back a sob. "You must be prepared, Kaiba." She gripped his arm with her fingers. "You must be prepared for anything. Anything at all." She gave a small gasp as Kaiba's fist impacted against the wall next to her. She was sure he had dented it. "I will not loose her." Kaiba said through gritted teeth. His head was bowed and grazed the wall. In spite of his defiance, his heart sank when he remembered Arielle again, for the pain was worse, the hot bath and layers of blankets, the warming heater and the piping-hot herbal tea and brandy were all in vain. For several hours there were no rest for the poor child and Kaiba had caught her tossing and moaning quietly to herself, trying not to attract attention. "I dare not, will not, loose her! I refuse!" "Kaiba." Téa breathed. "No, Téa," Kaiba held up a hand. "Please don't. You don't understand." His face was very well controlled, but Téa could detect a shot of fright dart across Kaiba's fine, chiseled, features under the moonlight streaming from a window down the hall. Téa has seen such determination in his eye a hundred times. Yet, this time, she saw one more thing in their dark depths.  
  
She saw fear. "But I do understand, Kaiba." Téa cried, grasping Kaiba's arm. "I understand everything." "You don't understand anything, Téa!" Kaiba turned to face her and Téa took a step back from the harsh, menacing tone of Kaiba's voice. Sure, she'd always know that Kaiba was a jerk, but this was so.unlike Kaiba. The Kaiba that was so silent and brood, so powerful and intimidating, with so much potential and so much undetected feeling under that dark mask. This Kaiba looked so helpless from the inside and desperate to believe in himself. "Have some faith," Téa begged, reaching forward once more. Kaiba jerked away. He held his head up and stood up tall. In the dark hallway, his shadow looked threatening and dangerous. She drew her arm back. "Everybody I have had faith in had failed me," he set his jaws and said maliciously, his face expressionless and hard. "Why should this be any different? Why should I have faith in something just to raise my hopes up and then have it broken and crash down upon my world?" "Kaiba--" Téa moved toward the slender, tall figure. "Don't, Téa," Kaiba turned and backed away, holding up a hand. His icy blue eyes regarded her so coldly that she shivered. "Don't bother." With that, he stomped soundlessly into Arielle's room. As Téa stood in the dark hallway, speechless, Kaiba stomped out again and strode into another room. In a moment, he returned with a container of cold water and a clean washcloth. She stopped him as he walked pass her in the foyer. "Kaiba," She whispered urgently, her eyes darting back and forth from the utensils to Kaiba's bored, but determined face. "What are you going to do?" "Well, seeing that you aren't going to help me," he said curtly. "I'll just have to do this myself. I'm going to bring her fever down." He walked back into Arielle's room and closed the door. "You have no idea on how to bring the fever down, you big oaf." Téa whispered furiously to herself as she glared at the closed door. "Not without my help you're not." Walking toward the closed door herself, she yanked the door open. As her eyes got adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, Téa saw Kaiba, sitting on the side of the bed, his back facing her. She stood silently as she watched Kaiba tenderly stooped over little pinched white face, one hand grasping her own and the other dabbed her forehead with his handkerchief and laying another cool towel on her forehead. He was murmuring something that Téa couldn't hear at Arielle, but Téa could tell that his voice was soothing and gentle. His deep baritone obviously calmed the younger girl as the tired lines of her face relaxed and she looked up fondly at the tall, stern, slender figure, her eyes rippling out her worship. Téa had never seen this side of Kaiba and felt like she was breaking into a private moment. She'd never seen Kaiba so.gentle, loving, and caring with anybody before. So there was some weakness in him after all, she thought satisfyingly. But what she doesn't know was his scars of the past that led him to do so. "And Mommy," Arielle saying by the bed. "What does Mommy look like? Isn't she as beautiful as the angels? Mokuba said so, but he said he doesn't remember." "Yes," Kaiba swallowed the lump from his throat, remembering the painful memories of the past. "Mommy was the most beautiful lady in the whole world, Mokuba wasn't lying when he said that. Mommy had the most luxurious raven black hair that flowed behind her and her face was glowing and radiant at anytime. But the most dazzling thing about Mommy was her brilliant, loving smile. It absolutely sparkled upon her whole face." Kaiba patted the corner of Arielle's temples with the handkerchief. Then, he busied himself as he took off the washcloth and dipped it in the basin of cool water, wringing the water out and placing it back on Arielle's forehead. He doesn't know whatever possessed him to talk about his mother. He's never talked about her to anyone, not even Mokuba. But when Arielle asked about 'their' mommy, instead of feeling like he should because it would take Arielle's mind off the stabbing pain in her chest, he felt himself wanting to talk about her. Wanting to remember her every little detail, her every little action, her every phrase and sentence. "And one of the best thing about Mommy," he continued soothingly, in a soft utopian voice, entwining his slender fingers with Arielle's. "Was her laugh, it sounded like the tinkering of a silver bell. When she laughed, no one could even be compared to her in words." Kaiba stopped talking, his eyes far away, remember his mother. The mother that he had loved so much, so very much, was torn away from him in this cruel world. The corner of Kaiba's vigilant eye caught a still figure standing by the door. Téa, he ignored her. Téa, he assumed, knew that he saw her and was ignoring her, turned and walked away. Kaiba leaned his body over to catch her huffing figure walk down the hall. "What about daddy?" Arielle's enchanted little voice was saying. Kaiba turned back, replacing a new cloth on Arielle's forehead. Every time she breathes, a little wheezing sound still accompanies it. Her face was flaming and she has coughs that could knock a person's breath out for good. "We can talk about daddy later," he said readily. "But right now, you need to get some rest." He gave her small hot hand a squeeze and stood up, closing the door quietly behind him. "Get well, Arielle, get well, you have to." Kaiba said quietly outside the closed door. Then, he set off on finding Téa. "Téa?" He whispered, striding down the hallway. "Téa? Where could she be?" He peeked into each room impatiently. As he peered into a room, he suddenly felt another presence with him in the hall. He whirled around. There was nobody behind him, but Kaiba's suspicion was conformed as a small hiss was heard. He looked down and saw Sugarcookie. She hissed again, her green eyes narrowing. "This is still my house, you know." Kaiba snapped at the arrogant little animal sitting on the carpet. The kitten took no acknowledge of him and started cleaning her flawless front paw, her white long tail swishing back and forth on the floor. But as Kaiba moved forward to the next room, the kitten suddenly gave a startling meow and darted down the hallway into a room. Kaiba noticed that the room was Mokuba's and a stream of light was coming from it. He walked all the way down to the room and was about to go in when he heard voices audible from inside. He pressed against the wall beside the door and heard Mokuba's anxious voice asking questions and Téa's gentle voice answering. "Is Arielle going to die?" Mokuba's quivering tone asked. "Of course not, Mokuba." Kaiba heard Téa soothed. "Nobody's going to die if they're treated correctly." "But I heard you and Seto say that we don't have the medicine to cure pneumonia. I heard you say that Arielle's temperature would stay really high if she doesn't have antibiotics." "That's right, Mokuba." Téa confessed. "But that doesn't mean there wouldn't be a change of scene in Arielle's conditions. We still have hope and we must have faith." "I have faith in you, Téa." Kaiba heard Mokuba say and he clutched his fists at his side. How just very like Téa to be trying to convince Mokuba to have faith behind his back. "I would always have faith in you and Yugi, like I do with my big brother." Kaiba decided that it was time to break this stirring little conversation, so he stepped into the room and cleared his throat. "It's past Mokuba's bedtime," he said in a strained voice. He brushed pass by Téa and fussed with Mokuba's pillows and blankets, then turned off the light. "I would appreciated, Téa, if you would keep your little faith speeches to yourself and just do what you came to do." He said through gritted teeth as they stood in face to face in front of Mokuba's closed door. "What am I suppose to be doing, Kaiba?" Téa shot back accusingly. "Since you're doing what I'm suppose to be doing, then why shouldn't I answer some of your little brother's questions and doubts when he asks me?" "I think you've done your job," he replied, ignoring her question and crossing his arms in front of his broad chest. "There's nothing more you could do tonight. I'll send for a limo to take you home." He saw Téa crossing her arms in front of her chest and he raised an eyebrow. "I came here to nurse Arielle back to health and that's what I'm going to do." She countered defiantly, looking up at Kaiba. "I'm not doing this for your sake, Seto Kaiba, I'm doing this for Arielle's and I'm not leaving until I'm sure she's out of danger." They glared at each other in the dark hallway, until Kaiba gave a little shrug and turned to walk back to Arielle's room. "Fine, do what you like, but don't expect anything from me." He said, keeping his tone low, before he closed the door. "Jerk." He heard Téa mutter from outside. "Weirdo." He muttered back as he walked over to Arielle's bed and stood by it, staring at the pale but burning face laying across the pillow. He pulled a chair over and set it beside the bed. He looked at his watch. It was twenty past midnight. It's going to be a long night, Kaiba stretched out on the chair. It would also be a night that determines three people's fate and destiny. 


	8. A Helping Hand

"Hello, Turtle Game Shop," Yugi said into the phone. "Yugi? Hey, it's Joey." Joey's voice came up on the phone. "Who is it?" Yami mouthed to Yugi across the room, where he was attempting to dust the cabinets of the game shop. "It's Joey." Yugi mouthed back. "Oh, hi, Joey. What's up?" "Yugi, is Téa over at your house?" Joey sounded anxious. "No, why?" Yugi asked. "Because I called her house, but her parents said she isn't at home. Where do you think she could be in this snowstorm? It isn't safe to be out." Now Yugi was worried. "No, she isn't at my house," he told Joey. "Do you think she's over at Tristan's?" "Probably not, Tristan's here at my house." "Téa's missing," Yugi informed Yami. "Do you think something happened to her?" He asked, his brows furrowed with concern. Yami set down the duster and walked over to Yugi, frowning. "I don't know, Yug, that's why I called you." Joey sighed. "Listen, bud, she's probably fine, but I was just wondering." "What about Ryou's?" Yami told Yugi after thinking. "Ask Joey if he called Ryou yet." "Yeah, hey, Joey? Have you called Ryou yet? Maybe Téa's there." "Are you kidding me, Yug?" Joey sounded like he just scowled. "With Ryou's crazy Yami running around? I don't think so, unless Téa was kidnapped there." "Oh." Yugi racked his brain for somewhere where he thinks Téa would be. He looked over at Yami, who apparently seems to be thinking. Suddenly, Yami frowned. "What is it, Yami?" Yugi covered the mouthpiece and whispered. "I just have a thought," Yami turned his deep amethysts eyes toward Yugi. "If Téa isn't at her house or any of our houses, then what if she's at--" He hesitated. But Yugi persisted. "At whose?" "Kaiba's?" "Maybe," Yugi replied doubtfully. "I'll call and ask later, but I think it would be better not to mention this to Joey. Hey, Joey?" "Yeah?" "I've got to go, I'll call you as soon I hear from Téa, okay?" "Fine with me, Yug."  
  
"Kaiba? Kaiba?" Kaiba jolted back to reality with a jerk. "What?!" He snapped, turning around from Arielle's bed. Téa stood behind him, holding out a steaming cup. She took a step back from Kaiba's outburst and the cup in her hands tottered. Kaiba's hand shot out, grabbing the mug before it slipped from her fingertips. "You've been sitting there for hours without moving," Téa sounded exasperated. "I just thought you might need a cup of coffee, don't need to react like that, jeez." Thanks to the skills of Téa and the devotion of her helper, Arielle grew easier about one, and all hoped that the worst was over. Téa had made a pot of coffee in the kitchen, for the young billionaire had forgotten to eat and drink since Arielle was ill. "Thanks." Kaiba turned back to the bed and took a long sip. The strong, steaming liquid cleared away the fog in his brain immediately and the fragrance of the coffee alerted his senses. "Were you sleepy?" She asked, coming closer from behind him. "No," He answered shortly, his eyes not leaving Arielle's face. Her face was burning and flaming on the surface, but Kaiba could see how pale it was underneath. "Then, what were you thinking about?" Téa was trying hard to get Kaiba's focus away from Arielle, but he wasn't making this easy. She knew that soon, soon, a sudden change could occur in Arielle's condition. It could get better.or worse. There's a fifty-fifty percent. Kaiba looked over the steaming cup of coffee over to Téa questionably. But he answered flatly, "New KaibaCorp technology. Prototypes. VirtualPods." "What--" She started, but than the deafening sound of the phone rang, making them both jump. "I'll get it," she said pushing Kaiba back down. She hurried down the hallway to the phone. "Hello, Kaiba resident." She said politely into the phone. "Téa?" To her shocking surprise, Yugi's voice came over the phone, sounding even more surprised than she felt. "Yugi? What are you doing, calling at this time of the night?" Téa couldn't hide her surprise. "Trying to find out where you've been and what are you up to." Yugi answered good-naturedly. "Hold on, Yami wants to talk to you." "Okay, put him on." "Téa?" Yami's deep voice came up. "Are you okay?" "Of course I'm okay," Téa replied. "It's a long story, but I'm just here because Arielle's got serious pneumonia and Kaiba called me for instructions." "Oh," she could hear Yami took a deep breath of relief. "You've got us all worried there. We thought something terrible has happened to you and you'd never know, but in this horrible weather, anything could happen." "Well, I'm fine." Téa assured. "But I'm probably going to be here until morning, what time is it now, anyway?" "It's three-quarters past three." He replied. "Yami, I've got to go now. I'll call you if there's any change in Arielle's conditions. But, Yami," she hesitated. "Arielle's not really well off." She finally said softly. She heard Yami sigh. "I could tell. Listen, do you best, Téa. Even though he would never admit it for his life, Kaiba's got a very soft spot for Arielle. Not minding you, I'm sure the rest of us do, too. If Arielle.well, if anything happens to Arielle, then we don't know what Kaiba would do. A person's still got their limits, Téa, no matter how tough and strong Kaiba really is, he could only stand so much." "Okay, Yami, I got you." Téa agreed. "Good-night, Yami." "Night, Téa." "Who was that?" Kaiba asked once Téa got back. "It was Yugi and Yami," Téa waved it off. "Kaiba," She continued in a gentler voice. "Why don't you let me take a turn, you must have a lot of things you need to catch up on, with school, Kaiba Corporation, and all." She bit her lips, hoping that Kaiba wouldn't blow up like last time. "If you insist," Kaiba's voice sounded bored and flat. "You can watch her for a moment, I've got something I have to do." "Okay." She willingly took the seat that Kaiba had just stood up from. She had to say, even though Kaiba was a jerk, he was attending to his duty faithfully. For the past hours, he changed a cold wash cloth every five minutes, nonstop. Though the little patient did not wake and showed no sign of consciousness as he held a cool towel against her forehead, but the lines of pain smoothed themselves away and left her face quiet and peaceful. Téa sat down, looking despondently at the feverish figure. There would be a change soon. "Oh, Arielle," She whispered, stroking the hot little hand. "You can't die. You just can't. I'll miss you, Yami and Yugi would miss you, and so would Tristan, Ryou, Mokuba, and Joey. And.Kaiba. So, you just can't die like this." As if she heard her, Arielle gave a little moan and a little toss. Inspired, Téa continued, "It can't end this way, Arielle, friendship goes beyond this, time goes beyond this, love goes beyond this!" Then Téa, overwhelmed, buried her face in her hands and unconsciously cried the exact same thing Kaiba had said only hours ago. "You can't die, Arielle! I won't let you! I refuse! I will not loose you!" Then, Téa looked up, tears still glistening on her cheeks, her sensitive senses sensing something in the air. She looked toward Arielle. She saw that Arielle's once even breathing had became short and uneven. Téa's heart quickened with Arielle's breath. It's now. The time is here. "Kaiba," she managed to utter out though it was only a whisper. Her throat had gone dry and there was such a huge lump in it that Téa was surprised the words managed to escape her throat. Then, loosing it all, Téa scrambled up, knocking over the chair, and stumbled to the door, collapsing on the doorframe. Working her throat, she finally screamed, grasping the wood frame, "KAIBA!!" Minutes ago, Kaiba was locked in his study, testing out his newest design of the VirtualPod, his long fingers typing away like a blur on the keyboard. He looked up when he thought he heard somebody say his name, but banished the thought as soon as it came up to his mind and continued working. Suddenly, he heard the loud scream of his name echoing through Kaiba Mansion that made his hairs stand up on its end and paralyzed him for a moment. Then, he shoved back his chair and jumped up, crashing out of his studio. His keen blue eyes immediately caught the sight of Téa grasping the doorframe of Arielle's room. He was taken back at the sight of her. Tears were running down her face, her clothes were a wrinkled mess, and her hair was ruffled. But what sent a freezing chill down his spine was Téa's face. Her face was a countenance of total desperation and pure devastation. Her arms reached out to Kaiba as if trying to draw near his confidence and comfort. Her knees were wobbly and she looked like she was about to collapse any second. In two long strides, Kaiba reached Téa's sides. He grabbed her trembling shoulders and shook her, forcing her to gather her acts together instantly. "Téa, look at me." He ordered roughly, demanding her full attention and focus. Téa's blue eyes soon focused on Kaiba. "What's wrong?" Kaiba watched as a still in shocked Téa trying to speak. Her mouth opened and closed, nevertheless no words came from it. However, the problem was soon obvious as a shaking finger pointed to the highly fevered figure lying on the bed. "The time.it's.here," Téa said hoarsely, following Kaiba to the bedside, trying to swallow the baseball sized lump in her throat. She and Kaiba stood silently on each side of the bed, watch Arielle's breathing. Téa was choking back a sob as Arielle's breath became faster and faster, more and more uneven. Kaiba's lips silently mouthed a prayer as he entwined his fingers with Arielle's, his eyes never leaving her face. "Come on, Arielle," he whispered inaudibly. "You can do this, you can pull through." Arielle breathed sharply for another second then.the breathing stopped. Téa gasped. Her voice was barely a whisper as she asked, "Is she.?" Kaiba leaned forward just as Arielle took a deep breath. Then another, and another. His blood was pumping so loud in his ears that he had no doubt Téa had heard it. He felt for Arielle's pulse as her deep breathing became easier and easier. Soon, she was in a heavy, restful sleep. Kaiba and Téa both took a shaky breath. The change had bettered Arielle's conditions, she's going to get better. "No," he murmured, half to himself, forgetting that Téa was in the room with him. "She's alive." Then, as if the news just sank in, he began talking incredulously to himself. "She's alive. She's going to get better. She's going to live." He turned around and the corner of his eyes caught sight of Mokuba standing against the doorway in his pajamas. "Big brother," his little brother's lips trembled. "Is Arielle.is she dead?" He finally blurted out. His expression was confused, shocked, and appropriately terrified. But he's a ten-year-old, he's allowed to be scared, Kaiba reasoned as he walked over to the shivering little figure and laid a hand on his shoulders. "Mokuba!" He chided softly, peering into the younger Kaiba's pale face. "You should be in bed. What are you doing up this time of the night?" Then, switching to a gentler voice, he said, "No, Arielle's going to okay. She's going to get well. You're going to catch a cold, Mokuba. Now, march back to bed right away." Without protesting, Mokuba drowsily followed his big brother back to his room. Kaiba stopped in the hallway to pick Mokuba up, since he noticed his little brother dragging on his feet and looked like he was asleep. "I love you, Seto," Mokuba murmured softly in his sleep as Kaiba laid him on the bed. Kaiba tucked him under the sheets and placed a feathery kiss on Mokuba's forehead. A lump formed in his throat as he straightened up and stared into his little brother's innocent face. "I love you, too. Night, little bro," he whispered benevolently as he left the room, where he little brother was already in the dream realm. "Téa, you should get some sleep as well. I'll take you back home tomorrow." Kaiba said softly but firmly. "I already have the guest room prepared for you." "Thanks, Kaiba." Téa didn't protest either. Kaiba looked at her. They looked like duplicates of each other. Dark circles ringing their eyes, which was misted with unshed tears. Fatigue lined their features and there was no doubt that they would all drop to sleep on their feet. "It's the room across from Mokuba's." Kaiba informed her softly as he crossed over to the bed again. He looked fondly at the little sleeping figure. So destiny had decided not to take her away this time, which was all good. For Seto Kaiba sure didn't mind having the kid around for a little bit longer. Not at all.  
  
Around six in the morning, Kaiba got up quietly. He hadn't had the most peaceful sleep between this two-hour slumber, but it was simply too much to ask for him to stay in bed any longer. As quiet as possible, Kaiba slipped into his clothes and walked into his office, meanwhile checking on his little brother as he passed his room. In his office, he grabbed several softwares and the personal laptop that he had designed for himself. After gathering all the stuff he needs, he strode silently into Arielle's room, where he sat down on the large desk and began to work on a new program after his hologramed Dueling Disk, keeping an eye on Arielle at the same time. It was his life long dream to create the ultimate virtual adventure land. And he had spent years and years perfecting the prototypes. Kaiba worked without a sound under the growing morning light as the sun slowly began to come up. After working intently for about twenty minutes, he began to notice the tosses and turns on the bed behind him. He turned around when he thought he heard soft whispering, only to see Arielle, face heavily pained and strained in her sleep, tossing and turning restlessly. Kaiba got up and walked soundlessly over to the bed and laid a cool hand on the troubled girl's forehead. Perspiration poured off her temples as Kaiba stared knowingly into the anguished expression that he knew could only have came from a suffocating dream. Kaiba was turning around to walk back to his work when he heard Arielle's voice once again. He turned back. "Mommy," he heard the young girl whimper. "Please don't leave me. I promise I'll be good, just please, please don't leave me here. I want to be with you and Daddy. No, Mommy, please!" She tossed back and forth feverishly, though her distress wasn't from a fever. "Arielle," Kaiba whispered as he loomed over the bed and caught hold of one of her little hands, hoping to comfort her. "Kid, I'm right here--" "Seto," he heard her murmur next, though it was obvious that she had no acknowledge that he was right beside her. "Seto, please don't leave me. Please don't leave me like Mommy did. Please! I'll be good, I promise!" Her voice was getting louder and more desperate. Her other hand reached up from her as if to reach something. Probably me in her sleep, Kaiba thought as he caught the hand and brought it down. He tried to calm her down but Arielle was out of control and out of range to sooth in the depth of her dream realm. Her voice and body shook ungovernably as she cried and begged. "I'll be a good girl! Please don't send me away! Please!! I love you and Mokuba so much! Seto--!" Suddenly the angelic pair of sea green eyes popped open and stared deeply into Kaiba's. Then, without a warning, Arielle scampered out of bed and jumped into Kaiba's lap, diving into his embrace, throwing her arms around his neck. "Seto," she whimpered, burying her face in Kaiba's shoulders. Her arms hung on for dear life around his neck. "Are you ever going to leave me?" Without waiting for an answer, she hurried on. "Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me like Mommy and Daddy did. " Kaiba rocked the young soul back and forth as he thought about her question. Never a person to turn back on his words, Kaiba knew that it wasn't part of his plan to keep Arielle. "Kid," he gently chided instead. "You're going to catch a cold this way. You should be under the covers." He got up and attempted to put the little creature back to bed. "Now, Arielle," he said sternly when Arielle stubbornly refused to remove her grasp around Kaiba's neck as he laid her back in bed. "You're going to have to let go of my neck." "You're going to leave me." Arielle returned persistently. "You're going to leave me and you're never going to come back." "Arielle!" He looked at girl hanging off his neck exasperatedly. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm simply going to the kitchen to get you something to eat. You haven't eaten for more than a day! You want yourself to starve?" But inside, Kaiba knew that Arielle's trying to protect herself in her own childish way. She was hurt deeply once, and she's seeing it herself that it doesn't happen again without her doing all she could to prevent it. "I'm not hungry if you're going to leave to get it." The bottom of Arielle's lips stuck out stubbornly as she eyed him suspiciously. Kaiba knew that she knew she was being a nuisance, but that's the only way of protecting herself. "You're going to have to eat and I'm going to have to go get it!" Kaiba snapped. "Everybody else is asleep and we can't wake them." Moving swiftly and smoothly, Kaiba quickly dislodged her arms and covered her with the thick comforter. "Now, stay here. I'll be in the kitchen and I'll be right back." He said breezily as he slipped out of the door. He hoped that she wouldn't scream for him to come back. And she didn't. Kaiba rummaged around the kitchen for something healthy to eat that he could manage to fix by himself. Sure, he can cook and he passed Home Ec. with an A+, but he's just not ready to exhibit this new capability yet. "Hey, Seto." A familiar little voice made him cringe on the inside and whirl around on the outside. "Arielle!" He scolded as quietly as he could at the innocent little angel that was standing barefoot, dressed in thin pajamas, holding the cat, who barely managed to survive through Pneumonia last night, and who had obviously followed him downstairs in fear of him leaving her. "Didn't I tell you to stay in bed and keep warm? You're not quite out of the deep water yet, kid, and I don't want to repeat the same nightmare over for a second time, which next time, we both might not be this lucky!" He sighed, still trying to look austere at the girl lugging the longhaired cat around. "Sit down." He ordered as he hurried into the hallway closet for a blanket. He came back and wrapped the thick wool afghan securely around Arielle's shivering shoulders, despite of the hissing that Sugarcookie was making at his presence. He shook his head. "Since you're so stubborn and so afraid that I would leave you, you can stay here. Just, behave yourself while I fix up something for our breakfast." He instructed as he searched through the refrigerator. "You know," he added thoughtfully, more to himself. "Téa's probably going to be as mad as a scalded cat if she finds out that you're down here this early of the day." "She won't be up for hours." He heard Arielle sniff. "And don't talk about scalded cats in front of Sugarcookie. It upsets her." Kaiba made a face at the milk carton he had been staring at. As if sensing Kaiba's mocking, the cat airily fled from the kitchen. He had made a pot of coffee and was about to start on the eggs and bacon when a Téa bounced into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that she was not the first one up. She stared at Kaiba and Arielle. They stared right back, unsure of what to do. Then, she let out the loudest shriek that Kaiba has ever heard. "Seto Kaiba!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to the happily bundled up Arielle. "How can you do this!? How can you stand to wake Arielle up this early and make her sit down here in the cold?! Are you trying to kill her!?" Kaiba looked up from the carton of eggs over to Téa as if she was crazy. "I didn't--" He started, defending for himself, not to mention that he had tried his best to keep Arielle in bed when she was the one who disobeyed his orders and followed him. "And what do you suppose you're doing?" Téa was demanding, ignoring Kaiba's defiance and putting a protective arm around Arielle. "Making coffee." Kaiba responded with an eyebrow raised as if it was obvious, which it was, to him. He shook his head with disbelief. He doesn't know why this vicious little female was so excited over him making coffee at seven in the morning. Was she trying to take over his kitchen? "And breakfast," he added. "You're suppose to be in bed yourself!" Téa crossed her arms. "What are you trying to do to your body, Kaiba? You barely sleep each night, you don't eat, and between you little brother, your company, and your school work, you could be killing yourself! I don't know why you just don't oversleep and stay in bed late for just one day and stop acting like Mr. Tough-Guy- I'm-So-Cool-That-I-Don't-Sleep-Or-Eat. At least, if you aren't thinking about yourself, think about Arielle!" Kaiba blinked. He was left almost speechless from Téa's outburst. He never knew the little cheerleader would have any anger in her at all. His body stiffened at Téa's last accusion. "First of all," he snapped as he regained his position. "I did not wake Arielle up this early and I did not bring her down here. And second of all, this is still my house, my kitchen, and my rules. I can do whatever I want and that includes fixing coffee and breakfast at seven in the morning. And thirdly, why do you care?" "Because you're our friend, Kaiba." Was the soft answer he received. "I don't want to see you torturing yourself and your body this way. It's not healthy." "That part of my life is hardly your concern." Kaiba replied tensely. "Anyway, I'm fixing breakfast now and if you want any you'd better go wash up." He walked across the room to the counter and pressed a button of what seems like a microphone. He flicked several switches until he had adjusted the speaker. "Mokuba," he boomed into the intercom, which he had just modified to Mokuba's room. "Breakfast would be ready in fifteen minutes." "Okay, big brother." He heard Mokuba's sleepy little voice stifle a yawn as he replied through the intercom. Then, as if he was suddenly awake, Mokuba chirped cheerfully, "I'll be ready by the time breakfast is ready." "Okay, Mokuba!" Kaiba said, and to Téa's immense surprise, there was a small but warm smile on his face. She was too shocked to say anything. She'd seen Kaiba smirk, sneer, scowl, and scoff, but never a trace of smile appeared on his well-controlled jaws. "Oh, Téa?" Kaiba called to Téa, who was ready to walk out of the kitchen. "Yeah?" She turned back. "Would you mind bringing Arielle up and help her change?" Kaiba asked, uncomfortably. Favors and requests do not appear and slip easily from his tongue. "Your efforts would be well compensated." He added quickly, fixing her with a steady blue gaze. "Keep your compensation for those who asks for them, Kaiba." Téa replied good-naturally. "Come on, Arielle." "Coming." The little girl slipped off the chair and ran after Téa. Kaiba stared after Téa's disappearing figure and shook his head. He doesn't get her. A billion thoughts were going through his mind at the same time. No one's ever acted this way toward Kaiba before. The kids at school either feared him, respects him, or simply knew him as Seto Kaiba, the CEO of his own corporation. Any way, nobody's ever treated him like Téa and Yugi and their friends. They treated him like they were equal. Like Kaiba was just another kid. Kaiba brushed his silky bangs away from his eyes. He was another kid, yes, but he was a very different kid. Not at all normal like Yugi and his fan club. He sighed and began to fix breakfast, his hesitation about cooking was forgotten for the moment. He did notice, however, Sugarcookie strolling leisurely into the kitchen, took one look at the person standing in front of the stove, then turned around immediately and walked back out where she had just walked in. The cat still treated him the same, that's for sure. Like he was an imposter in his own house while she was the queen. As the bacons and eggs sizzled in the pan and the kitchen was filled with savoring smell of food cooking, Kaiba was deep in thought of his new VirtualPod for KaibaCorp. Now that all of his time was spent on taking care of the kids, he needs to concentrate more on designing his newest software.  
  
"Hey, Seto!" Voices chirped behind him. Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts and ripped off the towel that he had used for an apron. "Morning." Kaiba turned to face Téa, Mokuba, and Arielle. He raised an eyebrow as he looked over the both of them. Mokuba and Arielle were certainly dressed fancy for another day at home. Mokuba had his usual wild mane of black hair combed and Arielle's mahogany hair was plaited into two perky pigtails. "Just what do you two have planned for today that I don't know about?" Téa looked over at Kaiba, who was leaned up against the wall looking at the kids with a stern look on his face. "Kaiba," She began pleasantly. "There's a church service today that I'm going to, I was hoping you and the kids would be able to join me." "I don't think--" He started, before he was interrupted by the phone. He grabbed the cordless and clicked it on. "Hello? Seto Kaiba speaking." He growled into the phone in his sternest voice. He listened for a bit, then hang up. "Sit down and eat your breakfasts." He waved them all over to the table, ignoring the curious stares. Kaiba Corporation had just called informing him that the snow was too deep in some places so if it's okay that the company members all have a day off. Now he had no excuse of not attending something that the kids seem to find fascinating. What is it about church and Christianity that lures people, placing in their hearts love and forgiveness instead of hatred and bitterness? If it can do that to all those other people, could it.could it just possibly unlock him from his own cage and remove the real him from behind his dark mask? Kaiba chewed his breakfast, silently pondering around the questions while flipping through the business page of the newspaper. KaibaCorp was doing well, he noted. He peeked over the paper as he heard the kids laughing heartily at something Téa said. He cleared his throat as he stood up. "Shouldn't it be time we leave?" He pointed out as he folded his papers into a neat stack. "Are you coming along with us, Kaiba?" Téa looked over with an astonished look in her eyes. "Don't trust the kids alone with you." Kaiba muttered an excuse under his breath, avoiding her piercing look. "Might get them lost or something." "Hurray!!" Mokuba and Arielle shouted as they danced dangerously around the kitchen table, grabbing stray silverware and dishes to clean up. Téa jumped up right after them. "Why don't you two go make your beds while I do the dishes and your big brother changes?" She offered quickly before shooing the kids out of the dining room. Kaiba walked up the stairs up to his room to change. Maybe.just maybe, he thought. Maybe this is the thing that would allow me to find myself. My real self from the inside. The true Seto Kaiba. 


	9. Love is Patient, Love is Kind

"Arielle, Arielle," Kaiba choked as he grasped hold of an end of his navy necktie. Mokuba had wanted him to wear his Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon necktie, but Téa wouldn't let him. It's not that he does whatever Téa says, it's just.well, he's never been to church before and therefore, it might be a good idea to listen to her for a change. "You're going to have to let go of my tie." Kaiba said dryly. "Come on, let go of my tie. You're choking me." He complained as he pried Arielle's fingers off his necktie one by one from where she was leading him with it. "Sorry." She said, looking up as Kaiba straighten from his position and adjusted his tie. When he finished, the girl slipped her hand into his as they continued walking, following Téa and Mokuba. To Kaiba, this was embarrassing. Definitely embarrassing. He looked like he belong in church with his navy suit that fitted him nicely and brought out the depth of his eyes, but it seems though everywhere he goes, people would stare at him and whisper. Though his opinions quickly changed as Téa led them into the chapel. "It's a beautiful day!" Téa exclaimed again as they walked through the door. "In case you haven't noticed," Kaiba remarked wryly. "The beautiful day you've been ranting about is raining." "Liquid sunshine." She replied with a smile. "It's all in your perspective, you know." Ushers greeted them with warmth as they walked pass. People shook his hands and patted the kids on the head. All of these were done in a sense of love and sincerity. "Come on," Téa urged. "This way." Apparently, she knew what she was doing as Kaiba found himself uncomfortably facing Yugi, Yami, and their friends, who were all idiots like him in his opinion, was all wearing suits. "Morning, Téa." Yami's deep voice was smooth and rich as syrup. "Did you make it through the snow alright? Any problem?" "No problems, thanks to Kaiba's limo." Kaiba shifted uncomfortably while Mokuba fall behind Téa and seems to be searching for comfort beside his big brother. He gave his little brother's hand an assuring squeeze as Mokuba also slipped his hand into Kaiba's unoccupied hand. "Hey, Kaiba," Yami nodded over to the tall, stern-looking CEO. "Surprised to see you here." "Yeah, well," Kaiba turned his cold eyes over to Yami. "Téa was going to take the kids, so I thought I'd better tag along. You know, don't want any accidents happening unintentionally." He added sarcastically. He also nodded to Joey, Tristan, and Ryou. Bakura all of a sudden appeared beside his aibou. "Morning, Arielle." He said softly, eyeing the young girl. He had a smirk on his face that made him look evil and Kaiba could feel Arielle shrank back further behind him. "Seat, Kaiba?" Joey drawled out his Brooklyn accent. "It's going to start soon, ya now." "Hey, Sunshine," Bakura said under his breath smoothly, making sure nobody heard him. "How about sitting next to me?" Arielle looked up at him with frightened eyes, then she looked up at Kaiba, who was hustling them down the pews. But under Bakura's deadly look, daring her to object him, she seated herself beside the Albino haired teen. Bakura settled down his seat comfortably, smirking to himself, while she squirmed. As if sensing her discomfort, Kaiba eyed Bakura, then scowled. He stood up from his seat and picked Arielle up, seating himself beside Bakura, giving him a warning death glare as he placed Arielle beside Mokuba. Bakura gave a growl deep from his throat. "What was that?" Kaiba's voice was just as low and dangerous. Both teens didn't want to cause a riot in church, so they spoke through gritted teeth. Bakura smirked sarcastically. "Nothing, Kaiba." He replied, emphasizing on Kaiba's name. "I have nothing to say to you." "Good. I'm glad." Kaiba turned back, focusing on the pastor. He scowled as he crossed his arm. "Don't ever let me catch you making unnecessary remarks around the kids ever again, you hear me?" "Don't be mistaken, mortal," Bakura turned around to face Kaiba and smiled maliciously. "I'm not one of those little worker that was hired by you, there is no reason of why I should listen to you." "Actually, there is." Kaiba smirked this time. The cold voice that he had perfected years ago was cold enough to make an artificial flower wilt. "Because if you don't leave Mokuba or Arielle alone, I will devote my life on making yours miserable. And trust me, don't test me out, because I will do it." Before Bakura could answer, Teá leaned over and hushed everybody up. "You guys," she whispered. "It's starting." As soon as the pastor started talking, Kaiba silently slipped a pair of mini headset over his head and took his laptop out. His fingers flying on the keyboard, Kaiba fired silent commands at his computer, making progress on his VirtualPod. He paused at the sharp sting on his right leg. He looked over and saw both Mokuba and Arielle glaring at him. He raised one eyebrow. "Kaiba!" A sharp whisper turned Kaiba's head to the other side of him. On that side, seven pairs of indignant eyes faced him. "Pay attention!" Téa glared at him. "I didn't bring you here just so you can be buried in your work." Kaiba closed his laptop reluctantly and looked up at the pastor. He sneaked a peek over at Mokuba and Arielle, and was surprised on how they focused on the elderly gentleman. "You see," the pastor was saying. "Love is a combination trust, loyalty, and faith. The belief in love itself. Love is not limited by time or space or age. It is the highest expression of human emotion. When it's given purely, without expectation or return, and accepted freely, without parameters and conditions, it is a gift unto itself." Kaiba did a double take and focused all of his attention on the minister. Not that I'm interested, of course, he assured himself. "For one, a journey into love, for another, a sharing of noble, sacrificial love.for all, the discovery that true love transcends the self and makes a person the better for having touched it." The elderly man continued on the platform. "Each person must learn that nothing can break love's bond, not even the face of death, and that this is one treasure that makes life beautiful." Kaiba scoffed. Life, beautiful? He thought bitterly. Better get your facts straight before you do anymore preaching, old man. "He who wants to experience love with amazing, life-changing depth, must have the responsibility of recognizing and opening himself, allowing the love to enter. The very first step is to admit the love and allow the love to do its job." For what? So that the person could let you down? So that person could hurt you? No one could hurt you if you didn't let them get close to you. Kaiba narrowed his cold blue eyes. "But there is one thing that all you lovers out there shouldn't forget," The pastor was saying. "Time. Time doesn't stop love, but it does limit the power if you didn't recognize love in time to respond to it. Not only yourself would be hurt, but the other person also. Remember, you don't know what's in store for tomorrow. There could be the possibility of never knowing the was love between both of you, and worse, if you don't show it, the love.the power itself, would be wasted and vanish." From that point on, Kaiba shut himself off from the voice of the pastor. It didn't help, he thought to himself with bitterness and the smallest amount of disappointment. Nothing ever helps. Nothing will ever help me find the true Seto Kaiba. I can't and have no one to trust. I only have myself. 


	10. When the Sky turns gray and Heaven Cries

"I'll see you after school, then." Kaiba called over to Arielle as she bounced into her classroom with renewed enthusiasm. Kaiba had finally managed to convince Arielle that school would eventually get better and not to be scared of Ushiro because if he dares to mess with her, Kaiba himself would kick his butt. Kaiba walked toward his own classroom. Students parted to make a path for him, unconsciously. They had all learned the lesson of not to get on Seto Kaiba's bad side. Class went as usual, except Kaiba's constant checking on his watch. 10:45 AM, he checked his watch again. Fifteen more minutes, he thought with satisfaction, leaning back in his chair, a slight smirk playing on his face. Then, Ushiro Tashibana, you shall learn why it's never wise to mess with a Kaiba. Meanwhile, in Arielle's classroom, as the clock's hand landed directly on the twelve, the classroom door opened. Every student, including the teacher, stared at the door with a surprised expression. Two men dressed in dark suits and sunglasses entered the room. Both of them were obviously very muscular and definitely not to be messed with. "We're here for Ushiro Tashibana." One of them said, he was slightly taller than the other but was not as bulky. His hair was dark and his mouth was a grim line. His shoulders definitely told the story of himself as a star football player years ago. "Wha--?" Ushiro looked up from his desk. "Whadaya want me fer?" Large for his age and a bully, Ushiro was not particularly smart, but uses his strength and size to threaten his way through life. Bullying the weak and picking on the frail were his only sort of entertainment. He use to take especial pride on beating up Tristan and Joey, Yugi at occasional times, until he got bored and found himself a new victim. "You're Ushiro?" The other man raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "Name is Rusty and Spence. You're coming with us. Our boss would like to have a few words with you." He spoke with a slight New Jersey accent. "Why?" Ushiro snarled. "I ain't done nothing, you guys can't take me." "Yes, we can. Rusty," The first man, Spence, gestured with his jaws toward the astounded teacher. "Show the lady our permit." The man named Rusty flipped out an ID and showed it to the teacher. To Ushiro's dismay, the teacher nodded. "Go ahead, Ushiro." She turned back to her work. "You may finish your work later." A dart of fright shot through Ushiro's eyes. He got up nervously with a jeer at his peers from his desk and followed the men outside the classroom. The whispers in the classroom began to buzz loudly. Rusty and Spence walked closely beside him as if guarding a prisoner. But right after they were out of range of the school, Ushiro broke free and ran. "Ya ain't taking me nowhere," he yelled as he turned back. "Not as long as I'm still alive and kickin'! You've got to catch me first, you big oafs!" Ushiro's slow brain realized his mistake as soon as he turned back. Spence was already beside him and without a warning, a blow knocked him out.  
  
A groan sounded through the silence of the room as Ushiro raised his head. His muscles ached and he has a cramp in his neck. "Where the-what the?!" He looked around the room, but couldn't see anything. Not even a stray of light. It was then did he notice that there was a blindfold over his eyes. Though he couldn't see anything, Ushiro could definitely feel the cold air drift around the room while droplets of water were dripping somewhere that he couldn't detect. The room seemed damp and creepy to his uncovered skin, and he shivered from the spooky feelings. Despite of his new ability of not being able to see anything, Ushiro could tell the room was dimly lit. "Hey!" He shouted. His voice slicing through the silence. He wiggled on the chair that he was tied to. Perspiration poured off his forehead. "I know there's somebody in here, I can feel your presence." Nobody answered. The only sound was the dripping of the water.and a steady breathing. "Dammit! Answer me!" Ushiro was shaking visibly now. He began to threaten the unknown presence in the room, trying to do the best he can to scare them with his useless bluff. "When my hands are free, you're going to wish you were never born!" He tried to sound brave and hoped his thudding heart didn't betray him. "Come on, you coward! Answer me! What are you? Afraid?! Well, you damn well should be! Besides, it doesn't matter who the hell you are, but I'm the best fighter in this world. I'm bigger, I'm better, I'm stronger, and when I'm through with you--" The door creaked open, then slammed shut. "You can stop flattering yourself now." A deadly cold voice answered as he entered the room. Ushiro swallowed hard. The sound of shoes walking across the room was heard. It doesn't take a very smart person to know that his captor was here, in the same room as he was, ready to determine his fate. "But," the intimidating voice continued, filled with sarcasm and fake pleasantness. "Do continue. I'd like to know what would happen to me after you're through with me." Ushiro swallowed again. By this time, his blindfold was soaked with sweat. "When I'm through with you," he said, trying to sound tough, hoping his voice was not shaky. "You're going to hurt so bad that your mother would bleed." To his horror, the dark voice gave a low chuckle. "Just what I have expected from a loser like you." The voice said. "You know," it continued thoughtfully. "You're not very tough." "What do you mean?!" Ushiro demanded, lunging at the voice from his chair, almost falling face flat on the ground until a force behind his yanked his back. "You punk! And who the hell do you think you are you son of a-" "Silence." The dangerous voice gave a command that was obeyed immediately. "First, let's get one thing straight. You're under my mercy right now and I wisely suggest you not to test my temper nor my capability in physicality. It that understood?!" The low voice was demanding and Ushiro found himself answering as meekly as a kitten would have. "Yes.sir." Somehow, adding the sir now sounded like a good idea right now. "Now, then," The voice continued with an air of authority. "Your name is Ushiro Tashibana. You're seventeen and taking ninth grade over. You live between Domino High School and Domino Orphanage, five blocks away from the local park. You are an only child. Your parents divorced when you were eight, leaving you in the custody of your father, who, might I mention, is more than often seen at the bar, so drunk that he couldn't hold his head up." Ushiro heard a portfolio slam shut. "I suppose those information are all up to date?" "Yes.sir." His licked his lips nervously and rubbed his grimy, sweaty hands together behind his back. "You bully kids at school, may I ask what you get out of it?" The voice was deadly and piercing to the ears. "I.I--" Ushiro stammered, biting his lips. "Nothing." The person interrupted. "You got nothing out of it expect pain and instant amusement. Now, you're here as my hostage. Do you think anyone would miss you? Do you think anyone would care if you never return? Do you think they would cry and be presented at your funeral?" The voice spat. "Or do you think they'd spit on your gravel, celebrating for your non- existence?" "I." Ushiro couldn't stop the hot tears that were soaked up onto the blindfold. As if he was seeing the truth for the first time, Ushiro was truly sorry. Not sorry as he was a bully but was caught and was held here as prisoner. He knew it, and he knew that his captor knew it. "And as I was stating before all this...you're not very tough." The voice remarked, with a smirk in his voice. "You're not very tough at all. All of this bullying you've put up at school is simply an easy bluff to practiced eyes. You only pick on the kids smaller and weaker than you, which, doesn't make it very hard to watch them suffer as your entertainment." "But-" "Enough." Ushiro could hear the voice starting to deepen with anger. "You use to bully numerous numbers of kids, have you not? Until weeks before, you were still bullying three students that goes by the name Joseph Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Yugi Muto, do you object?" "No, sir." Ushiro was shaking more than he has ever shaken in his whole life. He had never been more scared. Who was this person that he couldn't see? How did he do it so that he knew every detail about him and his life? How powerful was he that he could get him out of class into this unknown world within the school hours? Just who was he? "Now, new reports say that you picked on a new student in school. Arielle, who is presently six and is in your class. It states here that you physically harassed her without her permission, then is unjustly trying to- " "I don't know who you are or what this big deal is." Ushiro was finally frightened out of his wits as he blurted out. "So just go away and leave me alone!" So scared that he blurted out without thinking. Now, he bit his lips as he awaits for the consequence. "The deal is," He could feel the person walk closer...and closer...and closer...until the suspense was so great that it was all Ushiro could do to prevent himself from sobbing straight out. "The deal is that--" The person's breath was warm on Ushiro's skin. He cringed and a cry escaped his throat. "-she was a Kaiba." Unintentionally, Ushiro's jaws dropped. He was shaking so badly that his chair rattled on the floor. "That's what the big deal is." The deep throaty voice continued softly. "And if you don't want another experience that is a thousand times worse than todays, I suggest that you leave her alone. Because the next time I hear you even get near her-" The voice came closer again and was lowered dangerously. "You're going to wish you were never born. I'm going to hurt you so bad in a way that even your mother would bleed. And just for your preference for future use, I...would...not...hesitate...to...kill...you..." With that as the shocking parting sentence, the person straightened up, and walked toward the door of the dimly lit room. Ushiro was still in shock when his blindfold was ripped off by Rusty. And when it was, he wished it wasn't. The room was so unusually frightening that it chilled him to the bones and made him whimper out loud without knowing why. He saw a stern figure opening the door. "Wait!" Ushiro finally found his voice. "Who are you?!" The tall, slender figure smirked as he opened the door and allowing it to slam behind him, shutting off the whimpering voice. "Mr. Seto Kaiba, sir?" A man intercepted him outside the closed door. "I suppose you're all finished with what you came here to do? Would you be going to your office now?" "No, I have some other things I need to take care of." Kaiba answered as he accepted another folder into his hands from his official. "I'll return later this afternoon. I have a meeting with the executives at five. You may deliver him back to his class now. I think he'll behave fine from now on."  
  
"Seto! Seto!" Arielle's eager and bubbly voice almost brought a smile on Kaiba's lips. Almost. Kaiba grabbed the briefcase by his foot and straightened up. "Hey, kid." He tousled her hair affectionately. "Guess what happened today?" Arielle asked eagerly as they walked hand in hand over to the limo. "What happened?" Kaiba asked patiently as he opened the door to the limo. "Well," the younger girl slid into the seats and began chatting energetically. "During our math today, two huge, gigantic, monstrous men came into the classroom and took Ushiro away!" "Really?" The young CEO tried to look interested. "Then what happened?" "Then.I don't know, about an hour and a half later, Ushiro returned. Boy, was he a sight!" Arielle wasted no time getting into the every little detail. "He started blabbing to the teacher about how sorry he was for being such a difficult person, then he started running from class to class apologizing to everybody he's ever picked on. And lastly, he came over to me and actually started crying when he saw me. I didn't know what to do when he started begging for forgiveness, so I forgave him. That was okay, wasn't it?" She looked worried. "Uh? Wha--" Kaiba quickly dismissed the smirk on his face and turned. "Of course it's okay, don't be silly." Just then, a beeping sound startled both of them. "Hello? Seto Kaiba speaking." Kaiba said in his driest tone to his cellphone. He listened. "Very well. I'll test it out as soon as I get home." He clicked it off without saying good-bye. He didn't say anything else until the limo reached Kaiba Mansion. "Go play with Mokuba, okay?" Kaiba said as they walked through the front door. "I have something important to do." "Okay!" The younger girl immediately set out on finding her younger companion. Kaiba headed up to his office, where he sat for hours trying his best to put the final perfection on his VirtualPod. He had to stop once, to chase Sugarcookie away from the door of his office, where she had apparently appointed that as her beauty salon, licking her hairs daintily. "This is just not going to work!" He finally growled, slamming the tools down on the table. He simply wasn't satisfied with his work. He buried his head in his hands. "I had wasted too much time. I should have been working on this continuously." He muttered to himself. "Not that I have to get this done because the executives insists, but it's about time. Come on, Seto Kaiba, work." Kaiba buried himself again in the work furiously. The phone rang. "Hello?" He growled in his best hang-up-and-stop-bothering-me-or-your-fired voice. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba?" The voice at the other end said. "Yes?" He snapped. "Sir, you better come down here right away, we have an emergency." The man sounded scared stiff as Kaiba snarled another consent, hanging up the phone. He grabbed his coat and hurried out of the mansion, calling to Mokuba and Arielle that he's leaving for KaibaCorp.  
  
"Fools." Kaiba gnarled as he entered the mansion after ten o'clock. "Can't even handle something so simple without me." He walked up the grand staircase quietly, not wanting to wake up the kids if they're asleep. He peeked into Mokuba's room first. His little brother was breathing deeply, no doubt in deep slumber, buried in layers of comforters so that only his hair showed. But as Kaiba peeked into Arielle's room, he found no one in the still neatly folded bed. "Arielle?" He whispered as he headed down the hallway, peeking into every room he's come across. "Come on, kid, it's not time to play hide-and-seek. It's your bed time." If he was surprised that Arielle wasn't asleep, Kaiba was even more surprised when he found Arielle in his office, typing commands away on his private computer. "Arielle!" He exclaimed as he hurried toward his whole lifetime's work. Arielle jumped a foot high as Kaiba's voice sliced through the air. "Hey, big brother!" She chirped, jumping off the computer chair and hugging Kaiba around the waist. Kaiba jerked the younger girl off and marched forward, examining his computer. His breath caught and his heart tripped a beat. A bile taste appeared in his mouth. Everything he's ever worked on for his entire lifetime was gone. Even the backup. "What did you think you're doing?" He turned Arielle, trembling in rage. "Big brother, I--" Arielle, noticing Kaiba's anger for the first time. "Go to your room, now! And don't you ever get on my computer ever again, DO YOU HEAR ME!?! EVERYTHING I'VE EVER WORKIN ON IN MY WHOLE LIFE IS GONE!!!" Kaiba no longer cared if Mokuba was sleeping, he began yelling at the small girl and it was all he could do to stop from lurching forward and throttle the younger girl. "GONE! Do you understand?!? Everything I've worked so hard to achieve and create is gone! JUST LIKE THAT!" "Seto!" Arielle cried. "I didn't do anything! Mommy taught--" Kaiba could barely see anything, he was so angry. All he could see was red. He was ready to cry, ready to hit the younger girl, and break his computer all at the same time. He was ready to burst. And at the mention of Arielle's mother, he did burst. "You DIDN'T do anything?" He echoed ludicrously, his shoulders shaking. "You didn't do ANYTHING?!" He took a step forward and grabbed Arielle's shoulders, beginning to shake her insanely. Never had he been so rough to anyone in his life. "What do you mean you didn't do anything?!" He hollered, shaking her. Arielle's head snapped back and forth. Her face turned pale. So pale that she was almost transparent. Kaiba was surprised that he didn't break her neck. "Everything I have ever had saved up is GONE! GONE! NON-EXSISTENCE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR IGNORANCE AND STUPIDITY!!!" "Seto! Stop!" Mokuba's alarmed voice all of a sudden rang out from by the doorway. His eyes were huge and he was visibly shaking. No doubt from fear. Kaiba stopped shaking Arielle and threw her on the ground, staring at her in disgust. "And another thing. I...am...not...your...mommy! My name is Seto Kaiba! My mission was to get you back to your health, then find you a good home. You are not living with us! I never wanted you in the beginning!" "Big brother." Hot tears were streaming down Arielle's pretty face. Kaiba held up a hand. "Don't ever call me that again." He said coolly. "Tomorrow, you're going back to the orphanage. Until then, I don't want to see your face." Choking back a sob, Arielle got up and fled from the room, never looking back. Mokuba was ready to follow her, but Kaiba's menacing voice stopped him. "Go to your room, Mokuba." Mokuba looked at his brother with fearful eyes. His once lovable big brother had never used that tone of voice with him before. And for the first time in his life, Mokuba was scared. Standing in front of him was not the big brother that he had so admired, so respected, and so loved. Standing in front of him was a out of controlled monster. A beast that will not be tamed. Stepping backward, Mokuba also ran back to his room without another word. After both youngsters had left, Kaiba sank down to the floor. His heart was broken to pieces, for after his little brother, technology and KaibaCorp was his next and only other love. Now all of his work was gone, he can never create or replace it ever again. He stifled back a cry as he stood up and headed for his own room. It would simply be too much to ask for him to go on his computer right now. For the first time in his life.Seto Kaiba felt defeated. 


	11. Heaven, Missing an Angel and Devil, make...

It was barely dawn when Kaiba dragged himself down to his office. His usually sharp blue eyes were weary and dark lines of fatigue make him look older than his sixteen years. Needless to say, last night hadn't been the most beneficial. In the little time that he had fallen asleep, he had been turning and tossing in nightmares, waking up in his own sweat. He set his jaws as he entered the room, almost afraid to go in, for the ordeal of last night had been so strong he could just see the entire scene in his head, playing over and over again. He sat down in front of his computer and with shaking fingers, turned on the computer. His heart thudded in his throat as the computer setting began popping up. He swallowed hard. It was gone, no doubt now. Last night he had wished that there was a mistake. That it wasn't gone after all. That it was still there, and he was only too panicked to notice. Now, that hope was gone along with his software and his dream to create the ultimate one and only virtual game. Suddenly, his breath was caught. There was something on the desktop of his computer that he has never seen before. His finger was quick and as light as feather as he clicked upon it. His jaws dropped and his eyes narrowed with disbelief when he saw what popped up. VirtualPod. His midnight blue eyes grew wider and wider as he looked through the designs step by step. How could this have happened? He thought wildly. This software.! This.this is unbelievable!! How can she remake everything in simply a few hours and make it a thousand times better than what I have worked on through my whole life?! His fingers flew on the manual. Everything was so.perfect.so.incredible.so.impossible. Kaiba shook his head, fascinated, his head swarmed with incredulity and skepticism. No. He brushed his silky bangs away from his eyes. I'm just dreaming. This is implausible! Simply.impossible. No, Kaiba shoved back from his seat. He has to talk to Arielle in person. "Arielle!" He called, stomping down the hallway. He wasn't angry, he just wanted to know. "Arielle?" He knocked on the door. When he got no answer, he opened the door a crack and peeked in. A mixed strangled noise between a protest and a gasp formed in his throat as he flung the door wide open. Arielle wasn't in her room. "Arielle!" He shouted as he ran from room to room. Mokuba also stumbled out of his bedroom, half-awake, at his brother's urgent voice. He found Kaiba peeking under the table and sofa in the living room. "What's wrong, big brother?" He yawned, forgetting what happened last night. "Mokuba!" Kaiba gasped urgently. "Have you seen Arielle? She's no where to be found!" Mokuba's eyes widened. "You lost Arielle?! How did that happen, big brother?!" Without another word, he began searching for the girl beside his brother. But after spending thirty-minutes of searching in vain, pawing through the landscape and the whole Kaiba Mansion, both Kaiba brothers knew that it was hopeless. Arielle was gone.  
  
"Wake up, mortal." An ominous voice growled inside Ryou's Millennium Ring. Ryou opened his eyes slowly. His dark side stood by the side of his bed, scowling. "What?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's wrong? Is something up?" "Don't use that tone with me, Ryou!" The albino tomb robber snarled, taking another step closer threateningly. Then, he smiled maliciously. "But you're right, you ignorant mortal. Something is up, and I'll need you." "What?" Ryou's eyes widened as his British accent became accentuated with alarm. Bakura smirked, then lifted the Millennium Ring. It lighted up and floated from the immortal's fingers. "Sorry, mortal. But I'll be needing your energy and part your soul." Ryou gave a cry as he felt like his body was torn from his soul. The room glowed and objects were thrown around as Bakura laughed maniacally. At last, when everything was settled, Ryou's body was limp and drenched with perspiration on the bed. His breathing uneven and painstaking as Bakura turned and walked out of the room, his lips curled up to an evil smile.  
  
"I have never wanted you in the beginning!" "Don't ever call me your big brother ever again." "I don't want to see your face until then." Tears swelled up in Arielle's eyes once again as yesterday's scene played over in her head again and again. And as brave of a little creature she was, this was too much to stand. She was sure she had already cried enough to fill the ocean, and had finally stopped, but now, tears of anguish poured out with renewed agony. It wasn't simply Kaiba's words, but his actions. Indeed, it had hurt her little feelings very much, for she had only wanted to help her 'big brother' out from a tight spot with only the most sincere reasons. She shook away her tears and walked on in the forestry part of the park. It was a foggy, crisp morning. Her breaths came out in small white puffs. Crying will do you no good, Arielle.whatever your last name was. She drilled herself, gritting her teeth. She has no clue where she was going. But she's not returning to the orphanage. The determination in her eyes overruled the size of her small body. She assured herself that she could live on her own, without trusting anybody if that's what it takes, but no way was she ever returning to Domino Orphanage if she could help it. She was sick of having her hopes lifted then broken. And she was sick of been tossed back and forth, like a piece of worthless trash. She set her jaws, remembering the good days when her parents were alive. I was an heiress, she thought back. An aristocratic heiress that everybody was dying to please. "Arielle!" A voice exclaimed, making Arielle jump a foot in the air. She whirled around, her eyes defiant and her small hands curled up into fists, ready to battle for her freedom. Though no battle came to her, only the surprised look of Ryou. "Oh," she relaxed her fists, though her muscles were still tense. "Hey, Ryou." She turned away. Somehow, Ryou was the last person she had expected.  
  
"Hi!" Bakura forced a tight smile, hoping it looked naturally like his aibou. Inside, he was ready to barf. But hey, the pay was too good to reject, besides the fact of his desire to own Pegasus the Millennium Eye. This would not only give him the money, but give him the chance to get into the castle as well. Closer to the possessor of the Millennium Eye. Then, his brows furrowed in an expression of concern that he knew his lighter half would have expressed. "What are you doing out this early in the morning? Alone?" "Nothing," Arielle said cheerfully, yet cautiously. She didn't want to get into another trouble when she was still trying to escape one. "I'm.uh, taking a walk. A morning jog." Last time, at Burger Paluza, he had been nice. Today, somehow, there is something different about him. "Oh," He smiled, though it came out more like a smirk. "Mind if I join you?" "Actually," she thought fast. "I'm just ready to go home now, so.see ya later!" She turned and tried to walk quickly away, deeper into the surrounding of the trees. "I think not." The refined British accented soft voice suddenly turned rough. Arielle panicked as a hand roughly jerked her back. She reeled around. The gentle Ryou was gone, along with the phony acts, and standing in front of her was Bakura, an evil smirk played around his lips. "I don't think you were just taking a walk, and I don't think little girl like you should walk back home alone." He said smoothly, his eyes amused. "Let go!" The six-year-old tried to yank her wrist away from the brutal grasp. When that didn't work, she looked up at the tall Albino teen suspiciously. "You're not really Ryou, are you?" This wasn't a question, but a statement simply stated. "Quite smart for a little mortal like you, young one." Bakura nodded, smiling like a proud father. "No, you're right. I'm not Ryou." He waited for her to ask him who he really was, or start crying, whatever kids would do, but all he got was an impatient, "Well?" He was taken back. "Well what?" He snapped irritably. "Do what you're suppose to do." The youngster explained. "You're taking up my time. And you're hurting me." She complained. Bakura raised an eyebrow, like Kaiba often did. "What am I--" He started before he stopped, growling madly at the little girl who was confusing him with her talk and innocent actions. He drew her closer, which she moved reluctantly. When she was right under his nose, he stooped lower and peered into her naïve face. Her sea green eyes were big and innocent, while her curious face asked dozens of questions at the same time. "You really don't know what I'm about to do, do you?" He asked just as curiously, his own expressions slipped from wicked to confusion. Arielle shook her head. "No." She answered truthfully. Kaiba had always said that honesty is the best policy. Bakura straightened back up, the smirk back on his face. "Well, then, let's just say you and I won't be around for a couple of days."  
  
"Big brother, don't feel sad," Mokuba settled up against a beaten Kaiba. "Arielle will come back. She loves us. She loves you." He added. Kaiba shook his head sadly. His eyes dull. "No, Mokuba." He said quietly. "I'm afraid she will never return." Then he looked up, the determination flashing in his eyes. "We're going to have to go look for her." He jumped up, Mokuba scrambling up after him. "Where is a place that she would go to?" "The park?" His little brother suggested a place that was in his innocent mind. "Now, why would she--?" Kaiba started, then stopped, thinking. Mokuba was probably right. After all, he was still a kid and more than often, kids know what other kids are thinking. Mokuba's answer was probably more logical and true than what he had in his own mind. "Get changed." He ordered. "Our first stop would be the park."  
  
From the point after what Bakura said, Arielle knew what was happening. And it was NOT good. "You can't take me away!" She argued, trying to pry Bakura's strong fingers off her wrist. "It's wrong to just take people away. Besides, I don't want to go with you." She pouted. Bakura chuckled at the evidently innocent and pureness of the little girl in his possession. But before he could comeback, Arielle's eyes lit up. "Seto!" She squealed, pointed at the slender figure from beyond the trees. Bakura whirled around, saw Kaiba, then scowled. He swore in Egyptian as he began dragging the young girl deeper into the forest. "Shut up, mortal!" He snapped, as Arielle began whimpering from the pain that shot up her wrist. She could hear Kaiba's voice calling her and was anxious for him to know where she is. This running away plan was no longer fun to her and she wanted to go back home. She wanted to be with her big brother again and not this big bad white-haired mean person. "I don't wanna," she pouted, obviously not knowing the dangerous of being alone with the spirit of the soul stealer. "I want Seto. You're mean. And I don't like you!" "I don't like you eith--" Bakura was about to say, before Arielle shrieked. "Big brother!" She shrieked, her voice echoing through the whole field. "Mokuba!" "Quiet, you!" He growled, picking her up and clapped his hand across her lips. "Hey," he said lowly, Arielle had no idea to whom, but an eerie feeling was coming from Bakura's chest where she was held against. "Intrusion, put up Plan B." "Roger." A voice returned. Arielle squirmed against the broad chest that she was held against. She finally worked herself enough so that she managed to cry, "Stop, I don't like this game!" She looked up and glared at her captor. "If this was a game, then the stakes are much higher than just Monopoly money." Bakura smiled, relaxing a little that the real Kaiba across the field didn't hear Arielle's alarming cry of help. "Arielle!" Both Arielle and Ryou's twin turned around from their position behind a tree. "Seto!" The little girl squealed with obvious joy. Bakura loosened his hold around her waist and dropped her lightly down to the ground. Arielle wasted no time on running to her beloved brother and hugged his waist. Bakura walked slowly over, raising an eyebrow, and was returned with a sly wink. Bakura turned back and was satisfied to see the real Seto Kaiba still searching desperately for the young heiress. Arielle noticed little of this interaction. Nor the fact that this Kaiba has a slight tan. "Arielle," he could hear the fake Kaiba chiding. "What are you doing out here at this time of day? You worried Mokuba and me to death. Don't ever do that again!" "Okay!" She chirped happily. "I'm glad you found me, Seto. Bakura was hurting me." "Oh, is he?" Kaiba cocked his head, asking innocently. "Yes!" She nodded vigorously, her eyes solemn. "He wanted to take me to a scary place that I didn't want to go to." "Oh, kid," he sighed. "I had Bakura look for you because I wanted to take you some place.to meet someone. In fact, we're leaving right now." Arielle looked at Kaiba with confusion. "But what about Mokuba? Wasn't he with you?" Bakura and the fake Kaiba was both taken back. That was something they hadn't prepared for. "Well," Kaiba thought quickly. "Actually, I sent Mokuba home right after I found you. This is just going to be a trip between you and me, kid. What do you think? We're going to a castle." "Well," Arielle furrowed her brows, and pursed her lips. "It won't be as fun." She finally said. "But it's okay!" "Good, then let's go." Kaiba bent over and picked up the young girl. He and Bakura both made eye contact and smirked. The first step of their plan was a success, though little did Arielle know that she was walking deeper and deeper into a trap. Bakura and the fake Seto Kaiba, the one that Yami had sent to the Shadow Realm, was being paid to deliver the little creature to the designated man who was paying them.  
  
"Mr. Pegasus, Sir," Coquet, the blue-haired head of security walked over to the long dining table. "We've just got a call. They've got her, but they expected a short delay. They are sure, however, that they'd report here within two days." "Very well, Croquet." The silver haired man with a suit that matched the color of his wine acknowledged. "Though I see no need for the delay." His golden Millennium eye flashed. "I am looking forward to seeing my goddaughter again, after all these years." 


	12. The Door To His Heart is Open

"Okay," The fake Kaiba flung the door open to a dusty cabin. "We're here. Home sweet home for the next two days." "Jeez, I really wonder what made you pick such a sweet place." Bakura said dryly as he set his baggage down. "Shut up," Kaiba snapped back, dropping his own duffel on the dusty ground. "When you get your own pay from Mr. Pegasus, you can go live in the Palace of Divinity for all I care. Right now, we need to make it do with what we have and deliver the 'package' successfully." "Yeah, yeah." The soul stealer coughed at the dust that was raised up. Arielle peeked into the old lodge from behind Kaiba's long legs. She wrinkled her nose and sneezed. "Dusty." She said. "We'll get through it.somehow." Bakura muttered under his breath as he tried opening one of the windows. "Kid," Kaiba started smoothly. "Why don't you go and play outside? Bakura and I have something important to talk about." "Okay!" Without a protest, she ran out of the cabin. Kaiba smiled with satisfaction.though it looked more like a smirk. "Okay, okay," the Albino threw up his hands with exasperation. "Now, you foolish mortal, stop acting like an idiot and explain to me why we are going to have a delay. I'm really not that interested in spending an extra day with that infant." Kaiba leaned on the doorframe and looked at Bakura calmly. "First of all," he pointed out. "I'm an immortal, like you. Second, by now, Seto Kaiba would notice that his precious little sister is gone, don't you think he would have sent out the S.W.A.T. team or the state troops or even the military after us already?" "Yeah, so?" His companion growled, fists by his side, ready to deck him if he didn't have a good reason. "So," Kaiba said proudly, though a cruel glint was flashing in his eyes. "We are going to give that foolish young CEO a chance to retrain himself or his precious treasure would." he trailed off here, but Bakura got what he meant. And not to admit for his life or for all the Millennium Items, he thought it was probably a good idea. He wants to get this done as quick and as painless as possible, so it might be a good idea to leave out the Navy. "Not bad." He shrugged. "Yeah, I know." Kaiba dug his hand in his pocket, where he took out an envelope. "Now, all we have to do is to keep that brat from knowing that I'm not the real Seto Kaiba--" "You're not Seto?" A voice piped from behind them. They swirled around and cursed at who they saw. A large-eyed Arielle was looking at them. The wild flowers in her hands dropped one by one. Without waiting for an answer, she turned and ran. Bakura cursed. "Well, what are you waiting for!" He hollered at a stunned Kaiba. "Go after her! She's ticket to our next meal!" As if just realizing what had happened, Kaiba ran after the girl and brought her back five minutes later, screaming and wiggling. "Let go!" She cried as she sank her teeth into his arm. "Ow! You little--" Bakura moved aside as Kaiba angrily tossed the little orphan onto the musty bed. "She bit me!" He exclaimed. "That's easy to see." Bakura sighed, crossed his arms and tapped his foot, bored. "Do you know how to handle her at all, you ignorant mortal? Do I have to handle her on my own?" Kaiba looked up from nursing hand and glared at Bakura, then he looked over at Arielle. The hatred in his eyes was so intense that Arielle shivered. "Oh, I know how to handle her alright."  
  
"Where could she be? Where could she have gone?" Kaiba muttered, filled with more distress than he's ever felt before. "If I was a six-year- old, where would I go?" "The candy shop?" Mokuba suggested hopefully beside his older brother in the limo. "The mall? The pet shop? The.the.the book store?" He was also running out of ideas and getting desperate. "We already checked all of those placed, not to mention a dozen other places." Kaiba sighed as the transportation turned into his driveway. "Look, big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed pointing at something. He shot off the car as soon as it came to a stop. He returned to Kaiba with an envelope in his hand. Kaiba grabbed it and tore it open, hoping it was a ransom note. He would pay anything to get Arielle back. His eyes darted through the paper, then gave an exasperated growl and threw the paper down on the ground. "'If you even think about reporting this to the police or hiring a private investigator, better think again if you ever want to see her again.'" Mokuba picked up the note and read out loud. The words itself was simply written in ink, but the message gave a chilling feeling that chilled Mokuba to the bones. He turned his frightened big eyes to Kaiba. "What are we going to do?" His lips quavered. Kaiba didn't say anything. He finally looked up a moment and grabbed the piece of stationary from his little brother's hand. His eyes lit up with realization. Then he turned to his brother, his eyes filled with determination and defeat at the same time. "Come on, Mokuba." He commanded, opening the limo door once again. "Get in the car." "Where are we going now, big brother?" Mokuba asked as soon as they were both buckled in. "Turtle Game Shop." Was the grim answer. And in his hands, Kaiba clutched on to the simple piece of paper like it was the last shred of hope left in a world of complete despair.  
  
"Hey, Gramps," Joey was drawling in his Brooklyn accent. "What do ya say? Put this card on my tab, too." "I'm sorry, my boy." Grandpa chuckled, looking apologetic and amused at the same time. "You're debt is too filled as it already is." "Then put it on Tristan's debts." "Hey, keep me out of this. What do you think, Téa?" He rubbed his smooth jaw, which was supposedly suppose to have some 'facial hairs' on it. "My beard is well on its way. I already have more than eight whiskers." He looked pleased. "I think." Téa's expression is obviously disgusted, but wasn't willing to hurt her friend's feelings because he seemed so serious. "I think it's, uh, great, Tristan." "But Yami," Yugi was protesting on the other side of the desk. "I thought my Summon Skull was powerful enough! Why do I have to do that?" "Because, Yugi," Yami was patiently explaining. "As soon as your opponent sets down their monster, your monster would immediate turn vulnerable from any kind of--" The group of friends had just returned from school and was discussing casually when the game shop door was flung open dramatically. They all stopped what they were doing and looked toward the two shadows that blocked the sunlight. "Kaiba!" Yugi was the first to recover from his surprise. "What brings you here?" "Yugi." Kaiba nodded, his voice deep and throaty. His blue eyes strayed from the tri-color haired boy, back to the rest of the group. His eyes looked from one to another, until the dark blue pools stopped right on Téa. Tristan noticed this and stepped protectively in front of her. "What do you want, Kaiba?" Joey asked, non-to-kindly. "Yeah, Kaiba," Tristan backed up his best friend. "We don't want any trouble now." Kaiba forced a dry smile and walked into the room, Mokuba following his long strides. "I didn't come here to pick fights, Tristan." He said softly, setting his briefcase down. Tristan was taken back. The snobbish billionaire had never bothered with his name before. In fact, Tristan didn't even know that Kaiba knew his name. "I need your help." The young CEO said those words with difficulty, while his hard eyes never left Téa. Everybody was silent with shock. Kaiba held his head up high. "You said before, that you'd always be there for me." He looked straight into Téa's eyes. "I'm asking for that now." "Well, young Kaiba," Grandpa broke the silence. "Of course, we'd help. Why don't you all come to the back and we'll see what we could do to help." Everyone was still speechless with shock, but they followed the elderly man to the back of the shop. Grandpa wisely put up a pot of water to boil and prepared some hot tea. "Now, Kaiba." Téa started gently. "What happened?" Kaiba looked obviously uncomfortable but he still put up his airs, held his place, and said without trembling, "Arielle's gone." Téa gasped and Joey jumped up, dumfounded. "Whadaya mean, she's gone?!" He demanded, fists curled up by his side. "How could she be gone? I thought she was happy living with you guys. What did you do, Kaiba?" "Don't accuse my brother of anything!" Mokuba also jumped up, defending for his older brother. "He didn't do anything!" "Sit down, Mokuba." Kaiba said quietly. Mokuba looked hopelessly at Kaiba, "But." He protested. "Sit." Mokuba sat. "Now, now, you young people all calm down. We'll repair whatever was done." Grandpa poured everybody a cup of soothing tea, which everyone seized gratefully. "Now, Kaiba, start from the beginning." So Kaiba told them everything that had happened including in the part about his VirtualPod and what he said. He took out the note that Mokuba found and laid it on the table. After everyone had a chance to inspect it, everyone was quiet again, looking grave and sober. "So," Mokuba finally whispered, too scared to break the silence. "What are we going to do now?" "Do you have any idea who kidnapped her, Kaiba?" Yami turned his amethyst eyes toward the teen. "I have good reason to believe Maximillion Pegasus has her." Kaiba stated flatly. "That slimy sleaze ball is still alive?" Joey whispered to Tristan. "I thought we were rid of him for sure." "What are you basing it on?" Tristan asked, his eyes thoughtful and serious. "Well, if you guys had taken a closer look at the word imprinted on the stationary the message was written on, that could be where it was based." Téa leaned forward. "'Industrial Illusions.'" She read. "But, Kaiba," She argued. "You can't base something this serious on a piece of stationary. This person could have gotten it from anywhere." "It could be our first lead, anyhow." Yami pointed out. "But why? What could Pegasus possibly found useful in a six-year-old orphan?" "There is something about her that you guys never knew." Everybody turned toward Kaiba's low tone of voice. "About her past. Nobody knew, not even Mokuba. I was the only one she told it to." He took a deep breath and began. "Arielle's former last name was Winthrop. Her late parents were Geoffrey and Victoria Winthrop. They were the founders of Industrial Illusions, before it became famous." A few gasps could be heard from different parts of the room. He waited a moment, then continued, "Pegasus was their partner and his greed led to their murder. But he had failed to eliminate their young daughter. Arielle was dropped off in front of the orphanage for safety, while her parents were on the run. They were planning on taking her back as soon as the whole ordeal was over, but they never got the chance. Pegasus never knew where Arielle was but had never stopped looking for her these past two years. Now, he's found her." At this point, Kaiba's voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "So, Pegasus wants Arielle because he wanted to." Yugi shivered. ".kill her? Or maybe to use her as figurehead?" "He doesn't need her for figurehead anymore, but there was also another reason," Kaiba's voice was lowered again. "Pegasus was Arielle's godfather." "He's WHAT?!" The sandy blonde jumped up again. "Ya mean that white haired freak was actually related to Arielle? Ya've gotta be kidding me!" "I'm getting a headache!" Tristan moaned, holding his head. "This is weird," Téa shook her head and said to Yugi. "And bad. This is very bad." Only Yami remained quiet. "Well," he finally said. "It's too late to do anything now, the sun would be going down soon. If we're to do anything, it'd have to be tomorrow." "We'll come up by something tomorrow." Grandpa nodded in agreement. "Right now, I think it's time all of you get going home. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and all of you will be needing a fitful rest." Kaiba almost snorted, like he could sleep in this condition. But he didn't. For Grandpa had placed a hand on Kaiba's shoulders, giving him assurance and hope to go on. It was just a small thing, yet sometimes, just a little is all a body needs to pull himself back together. "Come on, Téa, I'll take you home." Kaiba motioned the girl. "Thanks, Kaiba." She nodded. Neither of them said a word as the limo stopped in front of Téa's house. "Would you like to come in?" Kaiba turned to face her, "Is your parents home?" She shook her head.  
  
"No, they're not going to be home until after midnight today." Kaiba frowned. Somehow, his protective instinct surfaced and he doesn't like the idea of just leaving her in an empty house. He found himself asking. "Then would you like to come to my house until then?" Téa looked surprised as she opened her mouth, looking like she was ready to decline the offer. Then, as if she changed her mind, she answered cheerfully. "Sure, if you don't mind." "I offered, didn't I?" They were once again silent, and they stayed that way, even Mokuba, until dinner was over. Mokuba retired to his room, getting ready for bed, as Kaiba and Téa retreated to the two-person swing in the back of the mansion. "So," Téa began. "What do you think we should do tomorrow?" Without asking, Kaiba knew Téa meant about Arielle. He set his jaws. "I don't know." He answered. "Get to Duelist Kingdom, somehow. That's the first thing we can do." "What if Arielle isn't at Duelist Kingdom? What do you think we should do then?" "Find the goons that had taken Arielle." Was his hard answer. "Do you think we can? With the little information we have?" Kaiba stood, causing the swing to shimmy. He walked to the marble stone railing and gripped it. "I am not going to loose her." The vehemence in his voice almost took Téa's breath away. "I almost lost Arielle once, I'm not going to loose her ever again." "I'm-I'm sorry, Kaiba." Téa stammered. "My parents died and left me. I remembered how terrible that period of time was. We--Mokuba and I--hurt so much, so bad, and no one could help us. No one wanted to help us. We were alone. Nobody understands or even cares. Not the orphanage people, not the kids, not the counselors, and definitely not my foster father. No one. Then I almost lost Mokuba when Pegasus took his soul. I'm never going to loose Arielle in Pegasus's grasp!" "You've never told me those before." Téa watched Kaiba's shoulders quivering in the evening sunlight. She felt panicked suddenly, because she'd never once seen Seto Kaiba break down like this. "You should have said something." "Why? What difference would it have made?" Kaiba thought of all the times he was alone in this world when he was young, wishing someone care and understand and love him. Wish somebody would stand by his side and be his friend. "We would have helped, Kaiba. We would have been with you. We would have understood." "Nobody could have helped." Kaiba's voice was hard and unforgiving. "They are only dreams. Foolish dreams that would never come true." "You're wrong, Kaiba!" Téa's sharp voice made Kaiba turn away from the sunlight. "There is good in this world!" Her defiant figure was filled with determination. "Not everything is bad. There are a lot of good things on this earth, you only have to accept them! And dreams! Dreams are never dumb. They are our fears and our deepest wishes. They tell us about ourselves." Kaiba, not agreeing nor denying, was in no mood to argue. He only said tiredly, "I think I'll take you home now." But her words were impressed in his mind as he came back home and checked on Mokuba. Kaiba wondered if he was afraid. Or was he longing for peace and serenity such as he'd felt in the dream? After seeing that the younger boy was okay, he went into his study. His refuge. His sanctuary. Kaiba sat down in his leather couch and closed his eyes, thinking. He thought back to what the pastor had said. His very words echoing in his mind, haunting him. "Love is a combination trust, loyalty, and faith. The belief in love itself." "Love is not limited by time or space or age. It is the highest expression of human emotion. When it's given purely, without expectation or return, and accepted freely, without parameters and conditions, it is a gift unto itself." "For all, the discovery that true love transcends the self and makes a person the better for having touched it." "Time. Time doesn't stop love, but it does limit the power if you didn't recognize love in time to respond to it. Not only yourself would be hurt, but the other person also. Remember, you don't know what's in store for tomorrow. There could be the possibility of never knowing the was love between both of you, and worse, if you don't show it, the love.the power itself, would be wasted and vanish." "There is good in the world, Kaiba!" Tea's voice cried out to him. "You only have to accept them!" "He who wants to experience love with amazing, life-changing depth, must have the responsibility of recognizing and opening himself, allowing the love to enter. The very first step is to admit the love and allow the love to do its job." "Each person must learn that nothing can break love's bond, not even the face of death, and that this is one treasure that makes life beautiful." I love her. Kaiba's eyes popped open. Shock and surprise ascending onto him. I love Arielle. All of a sudden, Kaiba felt free. He felt free from his cage. Free to be himself. Free and ready for anything that's about to happen. For he had just admitted to himself that he loved Arielle, his first step to opening himself. He was ready to trust, ready to love.ready to led a normal life. For he's learned that you often don't get to choose who you love. Love happens when you're not even looking for it. It was that way for him when he met Arielle. Though he's never admitted it, Kaiba looked back and found that he had always loved Arielle. Ever since that day when he first saw her in the courtyard of the orphanage, so helpless against the big bullies. Kaiba learned then that he loved her as just as he loved Mokuba. Maybe in someway, even a little more. He was just too stubborn and scared to admit it. Oh, Arielle, he thought silently, burying his face in his hands. What have I done? What have my doubts and suspicion lead you to? Will I ever get the chance to show you how I really feel about you? What have I done? What have I done? Within the silence of the room, Kaiba lifted his head from his palm as he heard the vibration of soft footpads walking on the carpet. He turned. Peeking around his door was Sugarcookie. They eyed each other for a moment, then Kaiba broke the ice. He and Sugarcookie had never really gotten along, but he sensed now that they have one thing in common. "So you miss her too, huh?" He said quietly as he read the cognition from the feline's eyes. Sugarcookie didn't spring away like she usually would. Instead, she actually took another step gracefully into the room. "I never knew I needed her so much." Kaiba admitted, his voice cracking. He turned back to the work as he cleared his throat. He doesn't know why it bothered him so much that the cat was watching him make a weakling out of himself. In fact, he doesn't know what inspired him to talk to the cat in the beginning. To him, this cat was a connection to Arielle. When the cat was near, Kaiba felt like Arielle was just as near. As he pondered over everything, he suddenly felt soft, velvety paw pads placing themselves on his chest. He looked down and saw Sugarcookie daintily sitting in his lap with her two tender front paws up against his chest. As if knowing he was feeling disheartened, she purred and rubbed against his trenchcoat. Kaiba laid a hand gently down on Sugarcookie's lustrous snowy hair and patted her. Together they sat in the fading warmth of the sunlight, watching shadows lengthen across the landscape. A breeze broke a few fading leaves from the treetops, and they spiraled downward, hitting the patio like teardrops. And there they stayed, two creatures bonded together from the invisible presence and their love for little girl. 


	13. Waiting, Nothing but Waiting

"I've got two pairs, what do you have?" Bakura laid down his cards. "I've got three of a kind, the loot is mine." The fake Kaiba smirked as he brushed the money to his increasing pile. "Stupid mortal games." Bakura muttered. "Waste of time. How about a game of Duel Monsters?" "Oh, please," Kaiba waved his hand dramatically. "Spare me the game at Shadow Realm." Arielle say on the bed, watching the two antagonists play cards, arguing once in a while about who's winning. She narrowed her eyes at the fake Seto Kaiba. The real Kaiba had never laid a hand on her before, except to give her a hug once in a while, this fake one certainly had no problem. Even though it was obvious that the Kaiba sitting at the table wasn't anybody to be messed with, Arielle was bored. "Can I play?" She piped up. "No, you need to go to bed." Bakura scowled without looking at her. "I really do believe it's past your bedtime." "Seto never made me go to bed at six." She complained, fidgeting with her hair. "Then he's not an as good caretaker as us." Kaiba was sorting out his cards. "Everybody knows little girl like you should be in bed early, don't we, Bakura." "Yes, but I don't know why you're talking to her." The evil spirit was getting impatient. He shot Arielle a glare. "Get back to bed before I make you!" He snapped. Arielle pouted, but climbed back to bed and sulked. "Now, isn't that better." Bakura began pleasantly, sarcastically. "Let us get on with our game, Kaiba." "What--?" Kaiba looked up, startled. "Hey, I said no, Bakura!" "That's just too bad, it is not up to you to decide." The tomb raider gave an evil smile. The Millennium Ring around his neck began to glow, a low chant accompanying it. Kaiba shoved back from the table. "Bakura! I meant it!" He exclaimed shakily. "Stop that right now!" Arielle watched with sheer horror and fascination that she couldn't pull her eyes away. "What are you doing?!" She called out in fear. "Stay out of this, you mortal." Bakura smirked. "Or you'd be next." Arielle kept quiet as she watched Kaiba scream a silent scream of agony from the pain of ancient energy. And he.vanished. Bakura's derisive laugh echoed through the entire thing. "There." He said smoothly, standing up from his chair. He walked over to Kaiba's seat and brushed his money into his own pile. His lips split into a wicked and satisfied grin. Arielle got off bed quietly during that time and slipped a stray Duel Monsters card into her pocket, for a tiny plan was forming in her small mind. Then, she quickly slipped back to bed. Not a moment too soon, Bakura turned, and faced the fearful face of Arielle. "Now, then," he said in a rich low tone, crossing over the room. "How about a bedtime story before going to bed?" "What did you do to Kaiba?" Arielle whispered, swallowing hard and scooting back further in the bed, away from Bakura. "Oh, he's back where he belongs." The thief waved her off he continued advancing. "I simply sent him back to Shadow Realm." "The.the Sh-shadow Realm?" Arielle wasn't sure where that was, but it certainly didn't sound pleasant. "Yes," Bakura calmly seated himself by the side of the bed. He picked up the girl in the most casual, and even affectionate, manners and sat her on his lap. Then, he tucked her in, while racking his brain for a story. He could just order the kid to go to bed, but why do that when it was obvious that the child is craving for warmth and affection? Beside the main point that he was bored and doesn't stories always sent the mortal kids to bed faster? "Once upon a time," he began in a visionary deep voice that made Arielle perk up her ears and focus her big verdant eyes on him. "In ancient Egypt, there was a beautiful Egyptian princess." Bakura had never been so proud of himself as he watched Arielle fall into a peaceful sleep. He never known that he was that good of a storyteller. Heck, maybe he'll just give up all this robbing and stealing and become a storyteller. Bakura chuckled to himself lowly. Not a chance. He unrolled his sleeping bag by the side of the bed and got in. Tired from being separated from his lighter half for so long, Bakura fell into a complacent slumber before his head hit the pillow.  
  
At exactly six o'clock AM in the morning, the doorbell for Kaiba Mansion rang. The mists were just lifting from the ground and raindrops glistened on the flower petals. It was a cloudy and rainy day as Kaiba pressed the intercom to tell the person to go away when he caught sight of Yugi, Yami, and their friends outside of the Kaiba Mansion gates. He pressed a button and the gates automatically swung open. Kaiba opened the Kaiba Mansion door, watching as the group looked around in awe. Only the game king had his eyes directly focused on the master of the mansion. Kaiba and Yami made eye contact and saw each others' reflection as their own. Neither of them looked like they got any sleep. "Morning," Kaiba greeted with a warm smile. The group stopped still, only Téa alone was still breathing. For the smile Kaiba gave them was sincere and genuine. His smile single- handedly explained a tale of love, sorrow, and harmony. And instead of his usual intimidating cold blue eyes, there was light and warmth in the depth of the dark blue pools. "What's wrong?" He asked as soon as Yami's serious eyes met his once again. "We've got to talk, Kaiba." The grave look didn't leave the former pharaoh's face as Kaiba led them through his house and into the living room. "It's Ryou." He began, shaking his head. "Yugi and I went to his house yesterday after all of you left. We found him unconscious in his room. Apparently, his yami had strike again." "How is he now?" Kaiba asked, his features just as somber now. "We were able to get him stabilized, but from his condition, we were able to tell what Bakura had done." He took another breath and plunged. "Bakura and taken part of Ryou's soul and energy for himself." "But what does that mean?" "It means that Bakura was preparing himself from being separated from Ryou for a while." Yugi filled in. "Whatever Bakura was planning to do while he's on the loose, it couldn't be good." "During the time that Arielle's missing, too." Tristan's lips were pursed in a thin, grim line. "I think it would be reasonable to say that Bakura was the one that kidnapped Arielle." Joey scowled and leaned back in the chair. "I mean, if ya put two and two together, it wouldn't sound as crazy as ya think." "I don't think it's crazy at all." Téa added, her eyes sympathetic and resolute at the same time. "Besides, Yami, didn't Ryou said something about reading Bakura's mind and hearing Arielle's name being mentioned when he regained conscious for the minute?" Yami nodded. "He also said something about a cabin." He added, standing up. "Kaiba, if you can find someone to watch over of Mokuba, that would be our first stop." "That would prove to be a problem." Kaiba looked troubled. Everyone could tell that Kaiba was none too crazy about leaving his precious little brother with some stranger after the whole nightmare with Pegasus. From reading through his eyes, Yami swiftly said. "Ryou won't be joining us." He pointed out. "So if you don't feel comfortable leaving your little brother with a complete stranger, I'm sure Ryou would be happen to keep watch of him for you." "That would be good, thank." Kaiba looked grateful and relieved. "We'd better get moving if we want to find Arielle." Tristan stood up, along with Joey and Téa. "Yeah," Kaiba's eyes turned as hard and cold as steel. "After all, I have a score to settle with Bakura."  
  
Four hours before Kaiba's encounter with Yami, Arielle quietly slipped from bed on the other side, the side opposite from where Bakura was snoring quietly. She tiptoed around the bed, perspiration forming on her brows with concentration. Two more steps, she held her breath as she proceeded as silent as a cat. She stretched out her arm, her fingertips almost within the reach of the door handle. A hand grabbed her ankle. Arielle's heart stopped and the only noise she could make through her throat was a strangled, choked sound. She turned around and saw a very tired and very pissed off Bakura. He was lying half in and half out of his sleeping bag and his eyes narrowed. Arielle was surprised that Bakura didn't do anything, all he did was haul her back toward him and tucked her inside his own sleeping bag. He was too tired to do anything right now. "I'll deal with you in the morning." He grumbled, fighting back a yawn, before falling back to sleep once again, his arms encircling around Arielle. And he did deal with her in the morning, though in a way that nobody would have understood it. He was quiet as he folded the sleeping bags and packed up the rest of the belongings. Then, suddenly, he cast a look at Arielle, sitting calmly on the bed, and began raving in Egyptian. He walked back and forth in front of the bed, waving his arms wildly in the air as he cursed and scolded in the ancient tongue. As sudden as he had started it, he stopped, picked up their luggage, and said as he held out a hand, "Let's go." She hopped off the bed, undaunted by the angry spirit of the ring. Beside, she had planted her own clue for Kaiba. Through all the ups and downs of these few days, Arielle hadn't give up the idea that Kaiba would be searching for her yet. And was she ever right.  
  
"If I was correct, this would be the cabin that Ryou had meant." Yami pointed to a dusty cabin sitting alone in the middle of the forest. He turned around when he received no answer. "Kaiba?" When he turned around, Kaiba wasn't among the group and the group pointed to the mad figure tearing crazily down the trail that heads for the cabin. "Arielle!" He shouted as he threw the door open. Everybody else followed him. "Arielle?" The cabin was deserted and a sheet of white dust and spider webs covered everything. "There's no one here." Téa whispered, tears of disappointment shining in her eyes. "But someone has been here," Tristan was kneeling on the wood floor, examining the footprints. "It looks fresh, too." "But what if it wasn't Bakura or Arielle's footsteps?" Yugi asked sadly. "Well," Joey looked doubtful. "The footsteps looked like it, but we can't be sure. It could be from a hunter or fisherman, after all, we are really deep into the woods." "No." Kaiba's voice made everybody look up. He was standing behind the window and his back was facing them. Through his shadow blocking in front the window, everybody noticed there was something in Kaiba's hands. "It's Arielle, alright. She was here." He turned around and faced the group. His face was a combination of pride, worry, and sadness. He walked over to the center of the room and laid down what he had in his hands. Two Duel Monsters cards. "She left these for me on the window sill," he croaked, mists shadowing his eyes. "With a heart drawn through the dust on the window above it, where I'd be sure to find it." Everybody moved closer to the table. Téa picked up the first card. "A Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon." She said in a trembling voice, her hands shaking. "Doesn't this belong to you, Kaiba?" Kaiba nodded his head slowly. "It was the card I gave her to keep for me the first day she came to live with us." His voice was thick. "I had forgotten that she still had it. You would have expected a six-year-old to rip or wrinkle it by accident, but I swear, I had never seen a card so well taken before. Not even my own." Yami had picked up the second card. He nodded and set it back on the table. "What is that?" Joey leaned forward. "It's the Castle of Dark Illusions." Yugi answered. "Did you give to her also, Kaiba?" Kaiba shook his head. "No. I don't know where she got it, but I'm sure it's going to lead us somewhere. It must mean something if Arielle left it for us. A Castle of Dark Illusions--" He drew in a sharp breath. The rest of the group also gasped, realizing what it meant at the same time. "Pegasus's castle!" They exclaimed in unison. "Come on," Tristan cried, springing for the door. "Let's go!" The six of them ran into the rain, which was now showering upon them like the sky was crying. They ran into Kaiba's awaiting limo. They tried to dry themselves partially as Kaiba ordered his chauffeur to drive for his airfield. "Are we taking your helicopter, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, his violet eyes filled with anxiety and excitement. "Yes, it's too late to wait for a commercial ocean liner or airplane to take us--besides the fact that no transportation I know would take us to Duelist Kingdom. But--" he hesitated. "There's only going to be enough room for three of us to go." He finally said. The group fell silent. "I'm going." The guys looked up to see Téa, determined and inclined, say firmly. Before any one of them could protest, Téa went on in a hurry, "Arielle knows me. If something has happened to her, at least I would be there. I'm like, well, like a mother figure to her. After all, you guys are still.guys and she might not be that comfortable. You know," she finished lamely, though the fire in her eyes didn't dim. The guys were quiet. They knew what Téa had said made sense, not that they could stop her now. But which other one of them should go? Everyone was silent, each pondering over the pros and cons of each person. Suddenly, Joey grinned. He leaned over and gave Yami a whack on the back, surprising the King of Games as much as it knocked the air out of him. "Hey, Big Yugi," he said playfully. "Take good care of my gorgeous bud for me, ya hear? She's your responsibility from now on, pal." The others also relaxed, for they knew Yami would be the best one of them to go. "And you know what would happen to you if something happens to her--?" Joey made a motion of a knife across the throat and winked. Yami nodded, smirking, crossing his arms. Kaiba nodded at their decision and took out his cell-phone, apparently calling his plane technician. "I want you to fill my helicopter up and check her engines, I'll need it ready by an hour. WHAT?!" The others looked up from Kaiba's tone. Kaiba's face turned white with rage. He made an attempt to stand up, forgetting that he was in a car, rammed his head against the ceiling of the limo, and crashed back down, shooting daggers at the forgotten car ceiling. "What do you mean it can't be ready for at least twenty-four hours!?" He demanded, his knuckled white from holding the phone so tightly, as if he was about to crush it in his bare hands. Everybody's jaws dropped. "Oh, really?" Kaiba was saying coldly. Everybody cringed at the tone. "Well, do you want to know something? You're fired. FIRED! Just thank your lucky stars that I don't have time to SUE you for all you've got for messing with my plane!" He clicked the phone off. Always trust Kaiba to take his anger out in his voice.and not his possessions. "Well?" Joey urged, leaning forward. "What are we going to do?" Kaiba sighed. "My private helicopter and plane are both wrecked by that useless fracture of that they call a technician. There's nothing we can do but wait." 


	14. When Dark Becomes Light and Hate Becomes...

"This is it." Bakura stopped all of a sudden in the middle of the thick forest. He pointed to the majestic castle standing before them. "That's where we are headed." Arielle stared up at it steadily. "It looked like that one that the princess lived in, Bakura, the princess in that story you told me about." She said, wiggling with suppose excitement. "Yes, but that was in ancient Egypt." He explained, walking toward the castle holding Arielle's hands. You're getting soft, Bakura, he scolded himself. But he couldn't help it. The tomb robber had never been around a kid this long before and like Kaiba, he found himself fascinated by every action and every statement that the kid made. Looking down at the little figure bouncing beside him, Bakura was actually proud to present her to Pegasus. On the way to the castle, he had stopped and had gotten Arielle a more.'suitable' outfit, which the lady in charge had to help him with. Dressed in a cute peach colored dress that made her cheek rosy and brought out her eyes, Arielle's hair was brushed until it shined and fell in soft waves. She looked not only presentable in Bakura's eyes, but also adorable and sweet. ~*~ "Tell Maximillion Pegasus we've arrived." Bakura told Kemo, smirking, as they stopped in front of the castle entrance. "And why should I listen to you, punk?!" Kemo also snarled into a mockery smile. "Because, weakling, if you don't, Mr. Pegasus would be very unpleased with you.not to mention I would have to dismiss you in my own way so I can pass." "Well, if you put it that way," Kemo got out of the way. "I'll inform Mr. Pegasus that you have arrived." "Thank you." Bakura gave the buff security guard a lopsided evil mocking smile. He and Arielle stood in the middle of the elegant corridor. The stone ground was richly carpeted with thick red carpet, lined with gold silken thread. Crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceiling, their glow like thousands of tiny candles. Eloquent paintings and portraits decorated the lavishly wallpapered wall. Bakura felt tickled as he felt Arielle saddled up closer by his side. "Mr. Bakura, Miss Arielle." They turned. A blue-haired man walked up to them. "My name is Croquet, Chief Tournament Liaison. May I escort you to your rooms so that you might freshen up before joining Mr. Pegasus for some refreshments." "So that fool is still into this stuff, huh?" Bakura said scornfully. "Couldn't he be normal for once and just face us himself instead of sending one of his loons to 'escort us to our room to freshen up'?" He pitched his voice higher and mocked. If Croquet heard what the robber had said, he ignored them and began to lead them through the maze of the huge castle. "This will be your room, Mr. Bakura." Croquet opened the door to a large, beautifully furnished room. "Thank you, Mr. Croquet." Bakura mimicked, giving a sarcastic mock bow. He looked up just in time to see the door slam him into the face. "Well, how very rude." He sniffed. He looked around. His bag had been tossed on the floor.but something was missing. His brown eyes popped wide. "Arielle!" He looked around him frantically. Nope. No hyper six-year- old in sight. He shrugged. "No big deal, after all, this is what I do for living." He smirked. His Millennium item lit up, and with a smirk, he disappeared.  
  
"Now, sweetheart." Croquet was opening another door to another room. "This is where you'll be staying. I'll be picking you up in ten-minutes." "Okay." Arielle nodded dutifully, but as Croquet got ready to walk out of the room, she couldn't help asking. "Where's Bakura?" Croquet turned, a slight frown on his face. It was evident he did not think much of the Albino teen. "Mr. Bakura is in his personal stateroom, refreshing himself." He said curtly. "He will be joining us shortly." "Oh." Arielle looked unsure of herself. Croquet turned to leave. "Thank you." She called, remember the manners that Kaiba had so painfully taught her. "You're very welcome, Miss Pegasus." He caught himself and said quickly. "I mean, Miss Arielle." He hastily exited. Arielle stared at his retreating back, puzzled. "Pegasus?" She murmured to herself, while she dangled her legs off the bed. "Isn't that the flying horse that Yami and Yugi told me about a long time ago?" At that moment Bakura appeared in the room out of nowhere. He dusted himself off cheerfully and looked around. "Nice room." He commented. Arielle hopped off bed and ran over to the ex-tomb-robber. "Bakura," she said in a cute voice as she hugged his waist and rocked him back and forth. "Isn't Pegasus a flying horse?" It was all Bakura could do to stop himself from laughing out loud and roll on the carpet. He made a little wheezing sound from his throat as he tried to stop the laughter that halted in the middle of his throat. "Pe-Pegasus?" He choked. "You mean, Maximillion Pegasus? You just asked me if the owner of Industrial Illusion is a flying horse?" "No." Arielle stared up at the taller figure. "I was asking about the flying horse that Yami told me about." "Oh, you mean Pegasus. The mystical flying horse in the Greek Mythology?" Somehow, this doesn't sound as amusing as Maximillion Pegasus-- the white flying horse. Bakura snickering at the thought. Arielle nodded eagerly. "Is that it?" She cocked her head. Bakura looked at her questionably. "Is what it?" He spotted a pitcher of water on the counter and moved toward it as Arielle trailed after him. "It Pegasus only a mystical flying pony?" "Yeessss." Bakura wasn't sure what the child was getting at. He poured himself a glass and took a sip. Hmm.cool, refreshing water. Not as good as the sweet waters of Egypt, but it would have to do. "Then why did Croquet call me Miss Pegasus?" Bakura choked and the water he had in his mouth sprayed out. He wiped his mouth and gasped, "WHAT?" "I said," Arielle said patiently, as if they have just switched rolls so that she was the 5,000-year-old tomb robber and he was the six-year-old orphan. "That Croquet called me Miss Pegasus and I was wondering why." "Croquet called you Miss Pegasus?" Bakura repeated incredulously. Arielle nodded. But before Bakura could say anything else, a smart knock came on the door. "Enter!" Bakura barked at the door, holding his head at the same time, trying to slacken the splitting headache that was establishing. Croquet walked in and stopped still when he saw Bakura. "What do you want, Mortal!?" The teen snapped, irritated, fists clutching at his side. "Well, I was instructed to pick up Arielle for Mr. Pegasus." Croquet said simply. "It is quite disturbing seeing you here." Bakura cracked a derisive smile. "It's not your place to feel disturbed.as you call it." He whirled around and ordered Arielle. "Come on, we're headed for the dining hall. We don't need this human to guide us. Nor to 'pick us up'." He added sarcastically. "Exactly how are you expected to 'pick her up,' Croquet? Have a carriage pulled by a mystical flying horse to stop at her door?" Croquet opened his mouth to protest, but the thief didn't give him a chance to talk. He took Arielle by the hand and they walked out the door. "Never fear when you're with me, Arielle." He smirked and tapped his temples. "Photographic memories." Bakura was delighted as Arielle gave a small giggle. He turned partway and could see a panting Croquet trying to keep up with them. "Want to see another trick?" He leaned down and whispered playfully. She nodded eagerly. He winked and picked her up. At the snap of his finger, they disappeared. Croquet gasped and blinked, while swearing to himself that keeping manage of this castle was too much for him. "Can we do that again, please, please, please?" Arielle pleaded as they appeared in front of elegant double-doors. "Later, child." He gently chided as he set her down. "Have to give me a break. Even a old soul like me need refreshments." After dramatically straightening his collar, Bakura held his head up high, and pulled the door open with authority. "Why, hello, Bakura." The figure sitting in a chair back facing them greeted without turning around. "So we meet again." "Quit these games, Pegasus." Bakura's voice all of a sudden got low. The playful and mocking Bakura from moments ago vanished. "Oh, my dear Bakura," the man said disapprovingly. "So full of fun just minutes ago. What's wrong?" He stood up, but didn't turn around. "You're what's wrong, Pegasus." Bakura's low tone didn't change, but became more aggressive than ever. "Isn't it time you spit everything out?" "Like what?" Pegasus said tauntingly. "Why do you want her?" The voice said dangerously. Arielle peeked with frightened eyes around Bakura. He pushed her back behind him protectively. "You want her for something, don't you? Something deeper than any one of us knew." "You were paid to get her for me, not to ask questions." The castle owner replied sharply. Then his voice became smooth. "Where's the little angel?" "Here." A scared little voice answered before Bakura could shush her. Pegasus couldn't help the smile curving on his lips. A sweet and innocent voice, he noted. Just like before. He pushed his chair back and turned around, smiling evilly. "Remember me, Arielle?" A gasp was heard and Bakura turned around to find Arielle ashen pale. Her usually pink lips were so pale you could barely tell them apart from her bloodless complexion. "Yes, that's right." Pegasus nodded approvingly. His pleasure at her fright was visibly shown. "I'm your godfather." 


	15. Turmoil

"So ya mean we're gonna have to stay here until the mechanics call?" Joey drawled in disbelief. They were in Kaiba Mansion, where Kaiba was trying to make some last attempts at transportations. He slammed the phone down. "This is not working!" He growled as he laid a hand on his forehead, as if he was taking his own temperature. Téa stared dejectedly outside the window. "What are you looking at, Téa?" Yugi asked, walking over to his friend. "It's raining." She answered dully, not turning away. "Just a week ago, in the rain, we took Arielle to church. Yami had such a good time telling Arielle and Mokuba about the Greek mystical flying horse. You helped too, Yugi." A crystal teardrop trickled from her blue eyes. Yami turned from his seat at the couch and saw the tear. He got up and walked toward her. Kaiba's sharp eyes also caught the pearl droplet glistening on Téa's pretty face. "Liquid sunshine." He tried to cheer her up from what she had told him earlier in the week. "It's all in your perspective, you know." At this point, Téa released a stifled sob. She turned and buried her face in Yami's chest. "Oh, Téa." Yami rubbed her back soothingly. "The whole point, Kaiba," she sobbed, clutching on to Yami for dear life. "Is that this is my perspective." Joey and Tristan turned around and walked over, trying to comfort their only female companion together. "Come on, Téa, we'll get Arielle back." The Brooklyn boy hovered around the group and tried to convince her earnestly, but his face told him he doesn't have too much belief in himself. "Yeah, Téa." Tristan brushed back a silky strand of Téa's nutmeg hair. "Don't give up now. Especially you. You can't give up, Téa." "Is everything alright down there?" A distinct, refined British voice called down from the banister of the grand staircase. The sandy blonde walked out to the foyer. "Yeah, Ryou, we're all fine down here." Joey called up, his voice hushed. "Get back to bed." Téa pushed herself away from Yami and hastily brushing her tears away with her fingertips. "Oh dear," she mumbled, sounding distressed. "I'm hideous and my crying had probably upset Mokuba. Tristan! Stop it!" "Aw," Tristan teases, swiping Téa into a hug. "No one is prettier than my girl." He stated proudly. Joey narrowed his eyes. "Watch it." He said warningly. Yami stared at Téa intently. "You look great." He said sincerely as Téa attempted to improve her self-image. She gave him a look. Yami gulped and said weakly, "Okay then, how about you look fine." "Kaiba?" Téa turned toward the tall willowy figure, who hadn't said a word after Téa's perspective. "Are you okay?" "Wha--oh," Kaiba quickly shook his head. "Nothing." He said quietly, turning back to his papers and stared at it blankly. He looked up and stared through the window to the rainy, misty afternoon. The group exchanged knowing glances. Téa pulled herself away from Tristan's comforting embrace. "Kaiba." She said, approached toward the silent figure. Two steps away from him, Kaiba turned away. "Not now. I need time." Téa heard his voice say softly. Without listening to any protest and ignoring all the eyes on his back, Kaiba walked toward his study, his trenchcoat billowing out behind him, and shut the door, the only passage and connection to the world.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pegasus cooed. "Don't you want to give your dear godfather a hug? " Bakura didn't know what Arielle would think, after all, if he himself felt like throwing up, wouldn't Arielle be fainting by now? But Arielle was paralyzed with fear. Her eyes were dark and filled with horror. Bakura instinctively put a protective arm around Arielle. The girl flinched and recoiled at his touch. But if Pegasus saw that, he didn't back down. "Oh come now, darling." He smirked. "You precious godfather had missed you so much other these past two years. You're finally back with daddy." He walked toward them and before neither Arielle nor Bakura had time to react, Pegasus picked Arielle up. Arielle let out a whimper. "You've grown so big!" Pegasus exclaimed, cuddling the small creature against his chest. Bakura opened his mouth to protest, but never got his chance. Arielle was suddenly wild with rage. She cut loose a stream of words so foul that Bakura wouldn't believe a girl her age would have known. She screamed at Pegasus, and while she swore, she hammered frantically at his chest with balled up fists, scaring the man into dropping her onto the floor. And as soon as she touched the ground, she bounced up and ran. "Poor child." Pegasus shrugged and smirked. "Just simply couldn't take the truth." He dusted himself off and frowned at his hands and clothes, as if he had just had contact with some rare disease. He wrinkled his nose, obviously displeased. Bakura turned back to his rival, all thoughts about taking his Millennium Eye disappeared. All that was left was the fire in his brown eyes. "Pegasus," he said lowly. "What is this all about?" Pegasus turned around, and his face turned hostile. "I pay you to deliver her to me, not to ask questions!" He barked. "Go on, Croquet has your pay check." He gave a wave and turned back to his wine. Bakura growled and stormed out of the hall. Pegasus chuckled to himself as he took a sip of the crimson liquid that matched his eyes. "So everything is going according to plan. Let's make a toast, shall we?" He raised his glass up toward the balcony ledge, where the wind was blowing ferociously about, as if mourning and grieving with the little girl, who was lying in her bed, sobbing.  
  
"Hot chocolate, anyone?" Téa said cheerfully, coming from Kaiba's kitchen with a tray of steaming chocolate. Their delicious fragrance haze swirled about the top of the mugs temptingly. "I've also got a bag of marshmallows." She added waving the bag around, trying to pull the guys out of their disheartened shape. "Who would have thought Kaiba would have these in his mansion?" She joked. All she got was several dispirited nods. Undaunted, Téa went around the circle, literally shoving the inviting drink under their noses. But even Joey didn't have the heart to enjoy a luscious hot chocolate. Finally, after the last refusal, Téa slammed the tray on the coffee table, startling the boys lounging in the living room. "Shape up!" She snapped, not meanly, but in a firm tone. "Don't just sit there like a bunch of dead human beings! Get up and do something! Eat! Talk! Plan! Just do something!" The last sentence almost came out as a plead. "What is there to do?" Tristan said dumbly, looking up. "Well, have you guys thought about what you're going to do once to get to Pegasus's?" Téa tapped her fingertips on her chin. "Or maybe what you're going to do if she happens to be not there?" "We're going to storm into the castle and demand our Arielle back." Joey drawled. "No Arielle, no leave." "You can't do that?" Téa said exasperatedly. "Pegasus's loons will throw you out!" "Well," Yami looked beat. "There really isn't anything we could do until we pay Pegasus a visit." "But what are we really planning on doing?" Yugi asked, frowning. "We can't just storm in there and demand for Arielle. That's just not right!" "Course we can," Joey contradicted. "If Pegasus thinks--" He was interrupted as the ring made them all jump. They all heard Kaiba snatch up the phone from his office and demanded, "Hello?" They strained to hear what he was saying. "But," they heard him say. "This is crazy!" They exchanged glances, then shook their head. A moment later, they heard his study door open. He glanced at all of them, then looked down and mumbled, "The technician called. They say they could have the helicopter done before noon tomorrow." "But--" Joey gawked, his eyes widened. "What if that's too late! What if Pegasus killed her already! What if he's abusing her! What if--" He blabbered, couldn't control himself. "Joey!" Tristan barked. "Keep quiet! Do you want to wake--" "Big brother?" A scared voice called from upstairs. Tristan sighed. Kaiba shot Joey a death glare before heading out to the aula. "Mokuba?" He looked up the stairs. Mokuba's big frightened eyes were peering through bars of the banisters. "What happened, Seto?" Mokuba's whimper was heard in the living room. "Is Arielle dead? Is somebody abusing her? Is she ever going to come home again, big brother?" "Of course she's going to come home," they heard Kaiba console as he walked up the staircase. "Nothing happened. You need to get back to bed, kid." "But I'm scared. I miss Arielle." Mokuba said in a small voice as his brother picked him up and headed for his bedroom. "She use to come and sleep with me when we were both scared." "I'll stay with you." They heard Kaiba assure. "Why don't you sleep in my bed tonight?" In the delight from Mokuba's voice, they guessed that letting Mokuba sleep in his bed wasn't something Kaiba often did. "Really, Seto?" "Sure, kid. Now go to sleep. Ryou's next door and we're all downstairs, so don't be scared." "Okay, night, big brother." They heard Mokuba say drowsily. "Night, kid." "Isn't that so sweet?" Téa whispered proudly, as if proving something to her friends. "Kaiba does have a soft side. We just never saw it." "Yeah, yeah." Joey scowled and leaned back. "But if he keeps calling me a Chihuahua, there isn't going to be a soft nor hard side of him left." "Actually, Joey," Yugi turned to his friend, his large eyes mischievous. "I wouldn't be surprised if it went the other way. I mean, you just woke up Kaiba's darling little brother with your loud voice, scaring him out of his wits. I wouldn't be surprised if Kaiba comes down and kills you." "Ain't matter." Joey sniffed. "I can take him on any day. Just bring it on!" "Knowing Kaiba," Tristan joked. "He wouldn't waste his precious time fighting a dog. He'd probably just throw you a bone and kick you out of his house." Everyone laughed. "That probably would be correct." A deep voice said from behind them. Joey flinched at the voice behind him. "Okay, only one person could be this snobbish and so sure of himself-- " He muttered. "Don't forget how I beat you last time.Chihuahua." Kaiba turned to the rest of the group. "Since it's late, why don't you guys stay here tonight so we can get an early start tomorrow." "That's a good idea. It is pretty late." Yugi yawned as the rest stood up. They all said goodnight as they walked into their assigned bedrooms and closed the door. Kaiba went into his bedroom, like everyone else. He walked into the darkened bedroom and stopped still, listening to Mokuba's deep, peaceful breathing. He approached toward the bed and brushed back his little brother's wild bangs. Then he simply stood, watching him with tenderness in his eyes. Suddenly, he whirled around and walked out of the bedroom into his office, slammed the door shut, and did something Kaiba hasn't done ever since before his parents died--Seto Kaiba wept. He sank to the ground and buried himself in his arms, between his knee. Bitter and harsh sobs racked him, heaving and gagging sobs that left him weak and breathless, as if he had spent an eternity underwater.  
  
Silvers clinked against glass, napkins dabbing against the lips, wineglasses sipped from and set down once again. There were no voices, there were no words. It was deafening noisy, yet the silence conquers. Everybody's minds have been saying the same thing from the past hour that reading minds were simply not fun anymore. Nobody wants to be here. "That's it!" Pegasus slammed down his goblet. "You," his slender digit pointed and beckoned at Bakura. "Who, me?" The silver haired spirit looked startled as he was all of a sudden called out from his own thoughts. "Yes, you." Pegasus folded his arms and said impatiently. "I didn't do anything." The evil spirit stated dully. Pegasus snapped his finger. "That's the whole problem. You wanted to stay here, so make yourself useful and start a conversation. Say something." "Uh." For once, Bakura looked like he had nothing to say. "Food is good." He started slowly. "Wine is absolutely irresistible. You, our delighted host, is entirely charming. Croquet, our thoughtful.uh.caretaker, is.uh, pleasing. This dining hall was decorated with taste. The silverware that we are eating with is utterly fascinating.um.interesting designs on the castle wall." He scratched his head, running out of things to say. "I did not tell you to grade and rate everything from the scale of one to ten, I wanted you to start a conversation that the rest of us could follow." Pegasus snapped. "Oh," the white-haired devil opened his half-opened eyes lazily. "Okay then. Hum." He tapped his fingers against his chin, thinking. "I wanna go home." A little voice said unhappily at the end of the table. "Oh, but this is your home now, darling." Pegasus smiled and said in a syrupy sweet voice. "This is not home." Was the answer returned quietly. "Why, of course it is." Another fake sugary smile. "And you haven't even seen your playroom, yet. Don't you want to see what your Uncle Pegasus has gotten you?" without waiting, Pegasus began ticking off the things he's gotten. "There's rocking horse, a dollhouse, some dolls, a mini plastic--" "I don't want a playroom! I don't play with dolls and rocking horses. I play Duel Monsters!" Arielle's voice rose. "I want to go home! And you're NOT my uncle!" Without warning, the six-year-old did the only thing that a six-year-old would do to get even with this evil white haired man. She picked up a glob of something smothered in something sauce and threw it. It flew through the air and.plop! Pegasus gasped as he gaped at the creamy white sauce that now stained on his crimson suit. He stood up, his face red with rage. "You.you." Bakura watched with amusement, assuming that Pegasus couldn't think up a bad enough name to call Arielle. Pegasus looked like he was about to burst out crying to his mother bawling, "She ruined my suit!" He chuckled at the thought. "Go to your room!" Bakura thought his eardrums had burst as the roar reached his ear. He looked at Arielle. She certainly didn't have any trouble following that order, whether she was too scared.or too glad to get away, she sure fled fast. He watched as Pegasus sat back down, trying his hardest to regain his composure. His hand waved Croquet over. "Sir?" "Make sure she stays in her room. We shall begin the procedures in the morning. Meanwhile, gather a few securities to keep guard so I wouldn't have to see her face until then. Ugh, little kids give me headaches." He shuddered to himself. "Yes, Master Pegasus." Croquet gave a small nod before heading out the door. "And Croquet," the Millennium Eye owner called. "Yes, sir?" "Don't fail me. You know what would happen if you do." Croquet swallowed nervously. "Yes, sir." 


	16. Thunderstorms and Xeroderma Pigmentosum

It was three hours past midnight. Rain was showering powerfully outside the Kaiba Mansion. Lightening flashed and faint thunders were heard through the clouds. Kaiba was shifting through his office work half-heartedly. Mokuba's deep breathing was comforting to hear, knowing that he hadn't mess up everyone's life yet. He flipped through the papers swiftly, landing signatures here and there, checking his consent in the others, and marking appointments and conferences in his laptop planner through the whole thing.  
  
He was in the middle of a signature before the startling screech of the phone sliced through the silence of the night, scaring him so bad that the application he was signing was ruined from his despicable signature. He snatched up the phone, looking back to make sure it didn't wake Mokuba, before biting the head off the person who dared to call so late. "What the he--" He began before listening intently. "Yes. Very well. We'll be there." He ended the conversation curtly. He sat still, waiting and listening to his own heart beat for precisely thirty seconds before opening the door of his room and headed down the hallway. He hesitated outside her door, wondering if he shouldn't be doing this in the middle of the night. His honor and esteem told him it wouldn't be proper and would probably invade the privacy of the young dancer. But his heart told him to go on. He opened the door quickly and slipped in. He closed the door and faced it. "Téa?" A stir was heard as the deep and throaty whispering of the CEO tangled in the room along with her docile feminine fragrance. "Kaiba?" A shuffle was heard as her delicate voice whispered back. "What's wrong?" He turned around, hoping that wouldn't be a mistake. He walked toward the bed as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. "The technician called," he said quietly, facing the wall adjacent to her bed. "He has the helicopter ready. But if we can wait until noon, then it's possible that the plane would be ready as well, that way, all of us could go." He paused. "What do you think?" He could hear Téa push back the comforter and slid out of the bed. He pushed his wondering of what she looks like out of his mind and focused on their main dilemma. But he couldn't help wondering. No females have ever stayed in the same house he had ever since his mom died. "Then we should leave right away." She said firmly. "Wait for me to get dressed and I'll help you wake up the others." She stopped for a vague moment. "Don't turn around, okay?" He heard her order uncertainly before "Uh," Kaiba shifted uncomfortably. "That won't be necessary. I can wake them by myself." "But that'll take too long." He heard her struggle on her clothes while protesting. "You have assigned people throughout this whole floor. And this floor is huge! It won't take me long to get dressed." He smirked with enjoyment at her unconcealed naivete. "You don't really think I'd have to walk through the entire mansion just to wake them up, do you?" He asked innocently. Without waiting for an answer nor turning around, he reached for the wall beside the bed and flicked on a few buttons, then disconnected the microphone from the wall and boomed, "ALRIGHT, RISE AND SHINE ALL YOU PATHETIC PUPPIES OUT THERE! GET MOVING!" Téa giggled as thuds and a few yells were heard as people were startled from their bed. From along the long hallway, they could hear doors being opened and they heard Joey's Brooklyn inflection groan, "That wasn't an enjoyable way to wake up. I bet that Kaiba did it on purpose." Kaiba smirked. He had done it on purpose. Anything to annoy the dog. "You didn't wake up Mokuba, did you?" he heard Téa ask from behind him. "Nope. Didn't set the microphone to his intercom. Not Ryou's either. Are you done?" "Yep." Kaiba turned around. They walked to the door and Kaiba flung it open. "Get dressed, all of you, and come down to the living room. We need to discuss something." He announced, accompanying it was a few groans from Joey and Tristan's side. But everyone did as they were told and met downstairs just as Téa came in with mugs of steaming coffee. They settled down and took long sips of the soothing drink. "The technician called," Kaiba finally said. "He said the helicopter's ready. But if all of us were to go, we'd need to wait for the plane. I want to hear your opinions." "You woke us up at three-thirty in the morning just to hear our opinions?" Joey complained. "Forget it. I'm going back to sleep." With that, the blonde leaned back and prepared to snooze. "So we've got one opinion." Kaiba raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Somebody doesn't care." "Whoa! Hold it!" The New York boy opened his eyes and sat back up. "I never said I didn't care." "Oh, really?" Kaiba looked at him with tired eyes and said dryly. "Could have fooled me with your actions." "Hey, guys," Yugi interrupted before Joey could retort. "I think." he stopped, appearing to be thinking. "I think you guys should leave now. I do want to go with you, I'm sure we all do, but Arielle might be in danger right now. Our friendship is strong enough even if some of us stay here. We don't need to be there to be supporting you. We'll support you from here." "Yugi's right." Tristan added, suppressing a yawn. "We'll be here for you. It'll be like we're right there." "I think they're right." Yami looked serious. His violet eyes looked steadily from one member to the other. "Arielle's life may be in danger right now. If we wait any longer, it may be too late. After all, we don't know what Pegasus had planned." "Yeah, besides, we've wasted enough time." Téa looked anxious. "Téa," Yami focused on her. "You sure you want to do this? This isn't going to be a tea party, you know." Téa swallowed hard and nodded. Certainty glint in her eyes. "I could never be more sure about something." She said, twisting the napkin in her hands. "Arielle needs me." Everyone was silent during the trip to Kaiba's private heliport. A bolt of lightening flashed above the limo and a tremendous thunder rumbled, making everyone in the limo jump. Téa bit her lips and Joey swallowed hard. "Sorry to ask you this, Kaiba." Téa finally mumbled. "But is this car safe from thunderstorms?" She got no answer, for the silence was taking over in the limo. She looked up. "Kaiba?" "Thunderstorm..." Kaiba said softly, his eyes raised to the storm clouds above. "What did you say, Kaiba?" Yami's deep voice questioned. "Arielle is scared of thunderstorms." Kaiba couldn't control the slight tremor in his voice. "She can't stand them." "Oh, Kaiba." Téa scoot closer to the tall CEO, trying to comfort him, but Kaiba continued, "She came over to my bed during every thunderstorm." He swallowed hard. "But this time, I'm not with her."  
  
Meanwhile... "I want Seto!!" Arielle wailed in Pegasus castle. Men and security flooded in and out of the room, wanting to do all they could to quiet down this little angel so they can all get some sleep. But Arielle would not be comforted. She wanted Seto Kaiba and Seto Kaiba only. No one can convince her otherwise. "For Christ's sake, child!" Pegasus was exasperated as the little girl pounded against his chest. He had lowered his dignity and tried cuddling the little creature, but that little creature apparently would not take anyone for substitute except for the one and only Seto Kaiba. Everyone in the castle merely wanted to get a goodnight's sleep, but unless they can calm Arielle down, that dream will go down the drain. "Let me take a whack at it," A dark voice said suddenly behind the whole group of men. Everybody turned around. The teen behind them smiled dangerously. "I thought I might take a chance at quieting the child." Yami Bakura smirked. He walked into the room. Men parted for this eerily glowing spirit. "If you think you could." Pegasus nodded his permission as he set Arielle down and stood up. Arielle didn't seize her crying when she saw the Albino thief. In fact, if there was anything that did increase, it was her crying. She jumped up from the bed and flung herself into Bakura's arms. "Bakura," she sobbed. "Take me home. Please take me home." The simple sound of her crying was heartbreaking and the clearing of throats were heard all around the room. She seldom spoke of her loss, but Bakura often heard a stifled sobbing in the little bed at night, even during their stay in the cabin. And when he went to comfort her, all her cry was, "I want Seto! Oh, I want my big brother!" For the tie between the two had been very tender one and the child's heart bled when it was broken. "Shhh," He soothed, stroking her back, trying to calm this hysterical creature. "Why don't you get back to bed and I'll tell you a story?" He covered her in the comforters and brushed a stand of her silky copper colored hair away from her teary face. "5,000 years ago, back in ancient Egypt, there was an almighty pharaoh." As the former tomb robber continued with the enchanting tale, sighs and relaxed breathing were heard at the achievement of what seems like the impossible. Bakura felt himself being calmed as the story went on. However, in the middle of describing the engaging maiden, a voice interrupted, "You're not going to take me home, are you, Bakura?" Arielle's eyes had turned hard, something Bakura didn't even know she was capable of, and her voice was deadly cold. "Now, Arielle." He began. But Arielle ignored the soothing tone and hurled the comforter off. "You're not going to help!" She accused, her voice incredulous as if just realizing her situation. "You want me to stay here! You weren't planning to help me at all. You are helping Pegasus! You're.you're just like him!!" "Hey, now wait a second--" The white haired teen protested, but didn't get his chance before hard objects were launched at him. "I HATE YOU!" The six-year-old screamed, throwing everything she could get her hands on at him. "I hate you, Bakura! You and all your worth! You were never my friend in the beginning! You are just as mean and bad as they told me you were." Her sobs echoed around the tower once again. "I thought you were my friend. I thought you cared! You're just like Pegasus, even down to your very last hair! It turned out that you're nothing but a-- " The girl was too out of control to be worrying about her language. Bakura ducked repeatedly at the objects she got her hands on, while protesting on his part. "Arielle, wait! I didn't--" A wooden box was thrown at him. "I don't even--" "GET OUT!" Arielle was exhausted. Her spirits were broken and torn. All she wanted was to be alone. "Get out, Bakura! I hate you! I hate all of you! Leave me alone!!" Her aiming was too precise and furious to be confronted, so the men did the next best thing--they ran for their lives out of the room. "Would you like us to proceed with the procedure, Mr. Pegasus, sir?" One of the hefty securities asked once they were all in the safety outside the door. "We might as well." Pegasus looked out of breath. His hand was clasped at his heart. "No point in waiting till morning, the sun will be up soon. I have no more use for her." With a flick of his wrist, another bulky guard carrying a dark briefcase walked up. "Shall I just.walk in, sir?" "Do you dare?" Pegasus scowled, "Or should I put it this way, do you dare to disobey my orders?" His voice was deadly and the guard didn't ponder over his decision. "Right away, sir." Bakura watched from the side. The man looked nervous and beads of moisture formed on his forehead as he put his hand on the door handle. "Get to it!" Pegasus barked from the side. The man flung the door open and walked in. He walked out a moment later, an empty syringe in his hand. "All done?" "All done, sir." The security nodded. "She wouldn't last very long." That's when Bakura noticed the oddness of all of this. "Hold on a second, you mortal." He halted him. "What do you mean she wouldn't last very long? Don't you mean 'it' wouldn't last very long?" "No, I meant exactly what I said." The guard looked upon him steadfastly. "What did you mean?" Bakura's lowered his voice dangerously. "I thought you gave her a shot of tranquilizer to calm her down." "Then you have mistaken this whole operation." Pegasus said airily. "What our security had just given Arielle was a shot of anti-ancestral for her body system." "Which means?" "It's a shot that would give her a rare defect in ultraviolet radiation induced DNA repair mechanisms characterized by severe sensitivity to all sources of UV radiation, especially to sunlight." "I still don't get it." "It's really easy if you think about it. We do this so we would leave no evidence in foul play." Pegasus smirked proudly. "In fact, this is another way of using Xeroderma Pigmentosum as our weapon. The only difference is that XP is a real genetic defect, we merely used an imitation. And that real XP would cause blisters ad welts as well as blindness and disability, in our imitation, we spare you the looks. She would simply.well.let me make it easy for you, immortal. If sunlight lights on any part of her body, she will die. The sun's ultraviolet radiation would no doubt kill her." "You've got to be kidding me!" Bakura lunged forward and caught hold of Pegasus's collar. "Believe me, I'm not. There is no cure for what we've already done to her. The DNA damage is cumulative and irreversible."  
  
"You guys be careful, you hear me?" Tristan said as their friend aboard the helicopter. "We will." Téa assured as she struggled to fasten her seatbelt. She gave a frustrated exclamation as the buckle caught hold of her hair in her rush. "Here, I've got it." Joey climbed up after her and assisted her with the uncooperative belt. He climbed back down and shuffled his feet. "Bring her home." He mumbled. Then he perked up, "Yo, Yami, I don't have to remind you to take care of my girl for me, do I?" "Nope." Yami looked over Kaiba' shoulder and gave them a thumbs-up sign. "We'll bring her home. Both of them. Don't you worry." "We'll be waiting right here for you when you return!" Yugi called as the helicopter roared to life. Everyone took a step back and stared up at the helicopter as its rotating propellers caused angry gust to swirl around them. "Good luck!!" They yelled as the helicopter lifted high into the air, then disappeared into the clouds. 


	17. Bakura Does An Honorable Deed

"Bakura," the mahogany haired girl whimpered. "I don't feel so good." "Shhh," Bakura said grimly, sitting at the side of the bed. "I know. I don't either." "Why did you cover up the window? I wanted to see the sunrise. It's so pretty." Arielle cocked her head at the thick dark drapes shielding her from the light of day. "Because." The spirit said simply. He felt a wave of emotion surf up to his throat. Arielle was too young, too innocent. She's too young to die. If she dies, it wouldn't be fair. Arielle's young life would be reduced to nothing but a couple short pages that held such a cruel finality. Why, she doesn't even know who I really am, Bakura realized. There is only one thing that would save her, the ancient spirit looked lugubriously at the young soul. But am I willing? "Seto Kaiba has arrived! Inform Master Pegasus that Seto Kaiba has arrived!" He was interrupted in his thoughts as shouts were heard echoing through the hallway. "Seto!" Arielle shrieked, jumping from the bed and scrambling across Bakura's lap. To Bakura's pure horror, she ran for the window and her fingers closed around the drapes, ready to pull it open. "NO!" He yelled when he finally found his voice, flinging himself between her and her death at the last moment. His back faced the sun as Arielle squirmed in his vise-like grasp. He gasped for breath, his eyes tightly closed, not wanting to see anything, but pictures flashed by in his mind. Pictures of what would have happened if he hadn't been fast enough. Pictures of what would have happened if the deadly rays of the sun had touched her sensitive skin. "Bakura," the youngster urged impatiently as Bakura reached back to pulled the drapes close. "Seto's here. Don't you want to see him? I miss him." "Kid," he leaned forward urgently, clutching on to her arms roughly. "Promise me.promise me that you'll stay away from the sun. Hide from it. Don't even look into a room where the sun is shining." Arielle looked at him with surprisingly calm eyes as if she were studying the psychology of the deepest human emotions. "Okay." She agreed, her dark forest green eyes solemn. Bakura let her go, breathing in a deep sigh of relief. "Now, you must stay here--" "No!" She said that with such force that Bakura stopped talking and blinked. "Pardon me?" "I'm going with you to find Seto!" She crossed her arms defiantly, her voice leaving room for neither persuasions nor arguments. The ancient spirit of the ring frowned, pondering over her request.no, her command. But her face clearly told that she would find a way to follow him even if he seals her soul in Shadow Realm. "Very well." He nodded. If she must follow him anyway, he might as well as take her with him so he could keep an eye on her. "Come along." He scooped her up into his arms as he headed down to the dining hall, where the meeting was sure to take place. He was careful to avoid all the sunlight possible and walked through the dim, musky underground tunnels to get to the dinner hall. As Bakura got nearer, he heard the voices behind the door. He set the orphan down. "You.stay.here." He pointed at their location right now. "And promise me. Don't open this door. Do NOT open this door. You promise me?" When she didn't answer, he placed his finger under her chin and gently forced her to look him into the eye. "Promise me." Arielle gave him a pout. "Promise me, or I'll carry you back to your room right now." Bakura threatened roughly. "I promise." She finally said sulkily. "I'm serious--" he insisted. "I know, I know," Arielle was so excited that she couldn't stand still. "Go out there!" She commanded. "And tell me everything you see." With a shove that was simply out of the range strength of a six-year-old, Bakura was exposed in the light, where he blinked with surprise and blindness. "I'm warning you, Pegasus.don't test me out." Kaiba's deadly dangerous voice was saying before him. Pegasus chuckled. "Oh, Kaiba-boy, you're simply too funny." "We're not kidding, Pegasus!" Oh, Bakura noticed, so that cheerleader rah-rah girl was also here. "Give us Arielle back!" "Please, little girl, you're giving me a headache." Pegasus taunted as he rubbed his temples. "But this castle is just not your place to demand anything." The two bulky guards behind him tensed automatically. "At least, not when your own lives are in the mercy of my hands." "Don't try any funny business, Pegasus." Yami also warned. Both the king of games and Kaiba instinctively moved in front of Téa. Bakura could now see the scene clearly in front of him. But before he did anything, he took hold of one of the dining room chairs and pulled over to the door, shoving it in front of it and blocking it so it couldn't be opened. Pegasus's dining hall was brighter than any part of the castle, due to the sunlight that streamed through the windows that covered one side of the room. "Bakura." Turning around slowly, Bakura saw Kaiba, his deep blue eyes held an undying brilliant flame. He took two steps ominously toward the tomb robber. Bakura put on his natural smirk and walked over to meet the tall billionaire. "Kaiba." He also greeted mockingly. "So you are finally here." The sentence slipped out before he could stop himself. Kaiba was finally here.but it was too late. "Where is she?" Kaiba snarled, lurching forward and grasping hold of Bakura's throat. "What have you guys done to her?!" "Pe-Pegasus gave h-her a dose." Bakura gasped, making no effort to fight only trying to pry Kaiba's strong fingers so he may speak. "What does it do?!" "I-I." Bakura coughed, his mind began to fade out. Until a powerful voice commanded, "Put him down, Kaiba, so we may hear what he has to say." Kaiba gave another low growl and threw the teen down. Oxygen began to rotate once again in Bakura's lungs and he rubbed his bruised throat. "Now, speak." The Pharaoh spat, glaring at him, his feet tapping impatiently on the ground. "Pegasus gave her an injection." He finally mumbled, standing up. "An injection cleverly invented to be replaced as substitute for XP. Xeroderma Pigmentosum." Kaiba's face went pale, his knuckles were white from gripping his briefcase so tightly. Téa gave a small cry as her hands flew to her mouth. Yami was staring at Pegasus, not sure whether to believe the terrible fate or not. "I tried to stop him." Bakura's voice was trembling slightly now, as he faced Kaiba, who had not moved or even breathed since he heard the news. "But--" he didn't get to finish before Kaiba turned away from the sun and slammed himself in Pegasus's direction, not noticing Bakura was between them. "Damn you, Maximillion Pegasus!" Kaiba screamed, out of control. "DAMN YOU AND YOUR SICK MIND!" Bakura was nearly knocked over when Kaiba rammed into him, but he held his ground, yelling, "Kaiba, there is still one thing we could do!" Kaiba ignored Bakura threw him to the ground with one hand. Like a trapped animal, he lunged up and clutched Pegasus's throat, choking off his shout of alarm. Pegasus threw himself backward, dragging the mad CEO with him. He clawed desperately at Kaiba's hands, and other hands joined his, all seeking to break the strangle hold Kaiba held. But Kaiba was too strong. All of him--all the rage and pain and fear and loneliness and awful despair he'd ever known--was in his hands, and no force on earth had the strength to break their grip. "Kaiba!" Yami yelled. "Stop this! It doesn't help!" "You're only making things worse!" Bakura strained back, his fingers locked on Kaiba's collar. It was almost too late for Pegasus when his two bodyguards finally pried Kaiba off. Reinforcements came in and retrained the outrages teen. The group of freshmen froze as handguns were aimed toward them.mainly at Kaiba, who couldn't have cared less. He was raving mad, though silent. His midnight blue eyes had darkened so it was almost black. "Mr. Pegasus, are you alright?" Croquet inquired, holding out a glass of water. Pegasus coughed a few more time, then hastily gulp down a sip of water, refusing the rest. His cultivated voice was hoarse as he pointed an index finger, shaking with hatred and anger, at the willowy businessman. "Sh-shoot him." The guards tightened their grips on Kaiba as miniature guns were cocked and clicks of bullets loading could be heard. Yami shoved Téa behind him and tried to stop this whole thing, but for once, the stunned former pharaoh lost his voice. And from the fire in Pegasus's eyes, he couldn't have done much to change the situation. The aristocratic American finally straightened up and managed a malicious smile at Kaiba, who stared stonily back into his adversary's crimson eyes. "Not so tough now, are you, Kaiba-boy?" He sneered. He turned to the two guards beside him. "Shoot him." Time slowed into a slow motion movie. Screams and yells were heard, though the sound of silence was deafening in everyone's ears. Téa's fragile pleading cry was heard, along with Yami's deep tone yelling a halt to the guards, Bakura stood silently, his brain not comprehending what was going on.until he heard a crash behind him. He whirled around and saw Arielle running from her hiding place, the chair holding her door in place now lay on the floor. Her exclamation reached everybody's ears as the six-year-old ran in slow motion across the room, past Bakura. Bullets were fired. "NO!" Bakura reached out and tried to grasp the orphan before she reaches her death. His fingers closed around the air a centimeter away from her arm. The bullet was getting closer.and closer.and closer.and was just inches away from Kaiba when Arielle threw herself against the trio. Kaiba and the two bodyguards crashed onto the floor, with the wind out of them as they wonder how a mere six-year-old could have that strength in her. Bullets raced pass them, making two holes on the wall behind them. Arielle landed on the ground also, her hands reached out to break her fall. She landed and her body rolled. She stopped rolling and time stopped. The warm beam of the sun shined on her skin, making them look healthy and flocculent. The sunlight's golden ray had made her hair a rich golden red. The steady stream sparkled in her eyes, making them a light, emerald greed with red specks in them. Bakura could swear in the name of Ra that there was a serene warm light in them before they closed. "Arielle!" Time came back to normal and all the teens, besides Bakura, gasped and rushed to her side, surrounding her. As the evil gleam in Pegasus's eyes dulled, they reverted to the still small figure on the ground and gave a gasp. Then he backed up and looked around, unsure of what to do. "Oh God, oh God," Kaiba scooped Arielle up and set her away from the sun. But it was too late. Those beautiful dark green eyes closed forever as the lavish color of her hair began to fade. Téa's faltering fingers found Arielle's pulse. Then she let out a strangled cry and flew into Yami's chest, sobbing until she couldn't breath and thought she had been turned inside out. "No." Yami whispered hoarsely. "This.this can not be!" Kaiba knew girls were born more delicate and emotional than guys. But this time was different. The second he heard Téa cry, Kaiba felt his heart flop clear over. This cry wasn't like any cry he's ever heard from anyone. And this time he knew that Arielle was gone. Really gone. He straightened up. A lump in his throat as he tried to control his emotions. Téa had hushed her sobbing, but silent tears were streaming down her face and she was trembling all over and clinging on to Yami like she'd never let him go. Kaiba's slender capable fingers reached for Arielle, scared to find what he'll touch. He lifted her up gently and then cradled her in his chest. Then, he couldn't help himself as he felt her helpless delicate lifeless body against him. A sob escaped his throat. And within a second, Seto Kaiba was sobbing inhumanly, his face buried in Arielle's familiar sweet-smelling hair. All the fight left him as he cried out his anguish. Why me? Why ME? What have I ever done? Is it my destiny to lead this kind of cruel life? God, if you really exist, where are you? Nobody said a word as Kaiba wept. And they seemed to have sensed that he wasn't only grieving for Arielle, but his parents as well. For Kaiba had never cried nor expressed sorrow when his parents died. Now, he's crying for everything that ever needed to be let out that he would not show. "Move aside." A British voice commanded, though slight hesitation was heard. Kaiba looked up. Bakura was standing unsurely beside him. "What do you want?" Kaiba asked brokenly as he tried to put some toughness back into his voice. "Haven't you already done enough?" Bakura dropped on his knees. "I liked her alive just as much as you do, Kaiba." He said simply. No mocking or taunting in his voice as he called Kaiba by his name. "What do you mean?" "Look, do you want her back or not?" The silver haired teen said impatiently, hint of annoyance shown on his face. "I don't understand--" Kaiba began, but Bakura didn't give him time to finish. With expert hands, he plucked the girl from the CEO's grasp and lay her down with a tenderness that even Kaiba felt. He mumbled something in ancient Egyptian tongue and his Millennium Ring appeared. Then, without saying a word, Bakura took hold of one of his Millennium Ring pointers. With great fascination, everyone watched as he yanked the cone-shaped pointer off. A milky white liquid flowed out. Bakura held the Millennium Item above her face and let the white fluid drip into Arielle's parted lips. "Bakura, what are you doing?" Yami asked in a hushed tone. The soul stealer answered in a no-nonsense tone with no emotion. "I'm transferring my little bit of mortality into her. The little bit that keep my soul alive will make her alive as well." "But doesn't that mean--?" Téa stopped but Bakura filled in. "That I would die? Yes." He turned back to his work. "That little bit of white liquid is what keeps me alive in my Millennium Ring. Without it, my soul wouldn't be here after all these millennia." "Then why are you--" Kaiba started. "Because today, Arielle's taught me a lesson in life." He answered without letting him finish. He looked up at Kaiba, a flicker of fondness darted across his eyes. "She taught me that her life was well worth the life of her loved one. She had given you the greatest treasure of all--the gift of her own life to save you, someone she held dearly, without even stopping to think what would happen. She knew what would happen, and she was prepared for it and ready to make her own life worthy, though she never said anything. I tapped into her mind." Bakura was deeply touched by what Arielle had done. She was a girl he had never really known, but who had the power to reach beyond life and touch all their lives with her gift of love. And he thought about himself.what had he done that had been worthwhile? Nothing. Suddenly, a quote came into his mind. He had read it in one of Ryou's textbooks. Ryou had been cramming for an English test for the next day, but got so tired that he fell asleep around two in the morning. Bakura had came out of the Ring and took a curious peek at the classic novel that his lighter-half was so engrossed into. It was A Tale of the Two Cities, written by Charles Dickens. Bakura had only caught the last sentence of the tale, when Sydney walked toward his death. He had said: "It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known." At that time, Bakura had scoffed, "Ignorant fool. Dying for someone, humph." Then, he had thought for a while before correcting, "Stupid mortal, writing this stupid piece of trash." Before retreating back into his Ring. It was not until this moment, when he understood what Sydney Carton had meant, for when he saw Arielle jump in front of Kaiba, he understood that he must do the same thing to the only one he cared about. The pale substance from the Millennium Ring dripped to its end and everyone's mouth said a soundless prayer. Within a second, Arielle began to breathe. Her eyes flattered as she blinked from the sunlight shining in her eyes. "Arielle!" Everyone was overjoyed. "Glad you're back with us, again, Arielle." Yami ruffled the youngster's hair affectionately. "Arielle, you scared me so bad!" Téa could barely control herself from snatching the delicate creature from Kaiba's arms. "I'm so sorry, kiddo," Kaiba's tone was low and gruff, yet soft and caring in the little girl's ears. "I missed you, Seto." Arielle looked up at him with clear-honest eyes. Then she hesitated, "B-big brother.are you still mad at me?" Kaiba just nuzzled Arielle closer to his body, burying his face in her hair. "No, kid." Nobody noticed Bakura's longing sorrowful brown eyes linger on Arielle before he slumped over. "Bakura!" The kid's eyes widened as she struggled to escape everyone's grasp. Yami turned and his breath was caught. With Téa holding Arielle, Kaiba helped Yami lay Bakura down on the ground. "Bakura?" Yami gently prodded the ex-tomb raider. The form on the ground didn't move. Arielle scampered off Téa's lap over to Bakura. "Bakura?" Her clear sweet voice was lined with worry. "Wake up. Please wake up." She pleaded. Bakura slowly opened his eyes, his lips curled up to a weak smile. "Hey, kid." He said softly.frailly. Arielle didn't say anymore words. Instead, she took a long understanding look at him, then curled up at Bakura's side, his arms around her, a behavior that fully indicates that she's dedicating her whole self to him. "Yami." Bakura whispered, his fingers pulled at his Millennium Ring. "I-I want you to give this to Ryou." "I'll give it to him personally." Yami's rich tone cracked as he lifted the Ring off Bakura's chest, leaving him to breathe easier. "Bakura." Kaiba's voice was thick. "I don't know how to thank you--" With the last bit of strength, Bakura waved him off and quoted so weakly that they all had to bent over to hear him. "It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done," he lost his voice and took another deep breath. "It is a far, far better rest that I go to than I have ever known." He smiled. "Charles Dickens." His eyes slowly closed as he finished his last understandment. Arielle looked up and said in a trembling voice, "I love you, Bakura. You are my bestest friend." She cuddled up closer as the spirit took his last breath. Then, in front of tearful eyes, Bakura began to disappear. He faded lighter and lighter, until he grew so bright that everyone was blinded for moments. The next minute they turned to see, Arielle was the only one on the curled up on the ground. "He's gone." Kaiba murmured. "Bakura's really gone." "Yes." Yami's expression went from compassionate to harshness. "And so will Pegasus." "What--" Téa began, her eyes doubtful and her voice quivering. She didn't get a chance to finish before she was overcome by a peculiar feeling. She felt like she was floating up and up and up, looking down onto this room from the ceiling. Suddenly, everything disappeared from view and only a blinding light, even more brilliant than Bakura's, was visible. With their eyes blinded, all they could hear was words muttered in an ancient language. Right after the intricate foreign tongue, everyone caught a glimpse of a dark shadow, then.everything was normal, as if nothing ever happened. But something did happen. Pegasus was obliterated. "Come on, let's get out of here." Kaiba said, his expression disgusted as he picked up his briefcase. Téa was guiding Arielle to the helicopter. Yami just walked straight on. None of them ever turned back. 


	18. A Life for a Life, Where His Love Lies

"Look!" Joey exclaimed as he jumped up, pointing out the window. His movement startled Tristan, who was sitting across from him sipping coffee, so much that half of his coffee sloshed out of his cup. Nevertheless, he jumped up also and pressed against the window. "That's them alright," then he grinned. "And they have Téa!" "And Arielle!" Yugi added, pushing his way up to the window. Stumbling over each others' feet the two partner in crime, with Yugi trailing closely behind him, ran out of the small shop. They skidded to a stop just as the helicopter was landing. "Hey, you guys," Téa was first to stick her head out the window. "We're back! Safe and sound!" "And guess who we brought back with us?" Yami's deep voice came after Téa as Tristan helped her off the helicopter. "Hiya, kid," the sandy Brooklyn boy grinned as Kaiba and Arielle emerged from the flying instrument, showing his pearl white teeth. "How's my favorite Twinkie doing?" Before Tristan shoved him over, also grinning like a schoolboy. "Forget Joey, I apologize for him. It's not his fault he's an idiot. Anyway, missed me?" He gave a lopsided smile. "Where's Bakura?" Yugi asked, noticing all of their grave faces. "And Pegasus?" "Well, Pegasus wouldn't be bothering us anymore." Yami muttered, shuffling his foot against the cemented ground. "And.Bakura?" Tristan's expression was serious at once. His lips turned from a fond smile to a tight grim line. Téa turned away, tear fogged her eyes as she thought about what Bakura had done. He didn't have to, yet he did. He had changed. "He's gone." Kaiba filled everyone in quietly. "He used his life and exchanged for Arielle's." Everyone grew silent. "It's for the best, we all know that." Téa tried to say. They nodded, then Joey perked up a bit. "Hey, is anyone here hungry besides me? I mean, we woke up in the middle of the night.and I'm hungry." Yami laughed tentatively. "So what else is new while I'm gone?" He smirked. Tristan came over and draped a arm casually around Joey's shoulders. "Oh, nothing much, beside getting a little bit more dumb, I think our Joey is still the same." "Watch it." Joey growl, ready to slug him. "Why don't we go back to my mansion and pick up Ryou." Kaiba suggested, a tired curl coming back on his lips. "Then, you guys can go out for breakfast.my treat." "But, what about you, Kaiba?" Yugi asked, cocking his head to one side. "Yeah, don't you want to join us?" Téa also looked puzzled. "Sorry, but I think I need to get home." He smiled an intimate smile. "My responsibilities are there. It has been too long since I've neglected them. It's time I take them to my heart." "Bye." Arielle called back as Kaiba gave a backward wave, before they both disappeared into the morning mists. 


	19. Love is a That Flower Blossoms Forever T...

"Wow, I think this is the first time we've been in your mansion not under tragic circumstances." Joey remarked as Kaiba led them through the mansion to the large dining hall. "Yeah, now everything looks a lot nicer." Téa added, looked around the intricate keepsakes. Paintings and portraits looked livelier and happy. They reached the dinner hall and Kaiba dramatically pushed the double golden door open. "Wow!" Tristan said in a hushed voice. Joey nodded, agreeing to his best buddy. "I don't believe this?" Ryou murmured, staring around him with astonishment. "Is this possible?" "It's.so beautiful." Téa smiled, her eyes brightening. The large room was decorated with flowers everywhere. From the thick carpet to creeping up the walls to hanging on the crystal chandelier. Crown of flowers and wreathes decorated the chairs and tables. Wild flowers came up to their knees while the garlands of roses adorned the long table. It wasn't one or two bouquets of flowers. It had to be counted by the hundred of pounds. Arielle and Mokuba were wrestling in the flower petals like children rolling in autumn's leaf piles. Their footsteps crushed the delicate velvety petals under their feet, causing more flower fragrance to linger in the air around them. "It was the kids' idea." Kaiba beamed, looking pleased. Téa stooped down and picked up a blossom, holding the fragrant blossom to her nose. All of a sudden, she stopped. "That's why everything always looked so.peculiar whenever I'm over." She looked up at the tall teen beside her. "Kaiba, I've seen every and any kind of valuable pieces in your mansion. But never, ever have I seen flowers or anything alive inside the building, besides you and Mokuba." Kaiba smiled knowingly.smugly. Téa saw this and accused, "I'm right, aren't I? This was the first time fresh flowers had entered this house!" "Lookee, Yami, lookee, Joey!" Arielle came running over, her fingers clutched something around her neck. "Lookee at what Seto gave me." Immediately, to Téa's amusement, all the guys dropped to their knees fussing fondly at the young girl. "And what have you got their, sweetheart?" Yami crooned, ruffling Arielle's dark auburn hair. "Yeah, ya gonna show ya're best buddy Joey here?" Joey's familiar Brooklyn twang snitched in the air. "My, don't you look charming in that dress today." Ryou smiled warmly at the doll-sized figure. "Here, Arielle, let me put this flower in your hair," Yugi offered, holding out a pink bud that he had plucked from the bank of flowers. Right after the tri-colored hair boy tucked the flower behind her ear, Tristan came from behind and picked Arielle up, swinging here around and around. Both of them laughed as he finally stopped and clutched her tightly toward him. "Aren't you going to pay any attention to me?" He teased. "After all, who's your favorite, huh?" "You." She giggled. Everyone smile at the warm sight. Somehow, without knowing how, this little orphan had worked her way into the deepest part of their hearts. Like the sunshine that warms everyone's day without knowing. "Bakura would have loved to see this." Ryou's whisper reached all of their ears. The merriment stopped and Téa stood up, the white rosebud still held between her fingers. Tristan sat Arielle down. Everyone was silent, until Arielle walked over to the most luscious and fresh flower pile in the room, where the sun was streaming through the window. She delicately took the flower in her hair off and held it in her hand, staring at it. Then, she gently laid it on the top of the pile of flowers. Téa was second after her hesitant to go near the grieving girl. But she laid her white rose blossom beside Arielle's pink blossom. The guys watched in silence as Téa and Arielle stood in front of the pile. "Good-bye, Bakura." Téa whispered. The younger girl's lips were murmuring a silent prayer as well. When they finally looked back, their eyes filled with unshed tears. "Hey, Kaiba," Joey broke the silence. "Does all this fresh flower mean--" Kaiba smiled. "No more shadows, Joey, no more scars. Only the light of the day and the coming of tomorrow. I've got a life to live, after all," he looked at Arielle and Mokuba, who were now tossing flowers at each other. "Who would set a good example for them besides me? They're my responsibility now and I've got to go on for them. You can't change your past.but, you can change your future." He gave them a sad, but confident smile. "That's what Bakura taught me, and that's what he learned from Arielle. He may not have changed his past, but he changed his future into something worthwhile. That's what he taught me through his last act of devotion." "Oh, yeah!" Arielle's voice piped up behind them. She ran up to them once again and dangled something in front of their eyes. It was a locket. A rectangular locket that both Kaiba brothers have around their neck. "See!" She crowed. She snapped it open and a picture of Mokuba and Kaiba smiled down at them. "Officially part of the family now, I see." Tristan chuckled. "Gee, Kaiba," Joey poked for fun. "What's on your face there? What's on your lips? Is that a smile I see?" He burst into gales of laughter. The rest of the group leaned forward for a closer inspection. Kaiba turned dark crimson, and lurched to snap the locker shut. "Shut up, you stupid Chihuahua!" He snapped. "Arielle's going to stay here for ever and I get to be her big brother." Mokuba proudly told Yugi, presenting him his ward. He also showed him inside his locket, where a picture of Arielle stood out on the other side. "But I still love you, big brother." He added. "I love you, too!" Arielle echoed. Everyone watched Kaiba's reaction. Was he going to brush them off like every time someone was there? Or had he really changed? Is he going to keep his word and let the sprays of flower seal his words? They held their breath. "I love you guys, too." Kaiba finally said softly, his eyes reflecting tenderness and love. "With all of my heart." The sun seemed to have brightened as Mokuba Kaiba and Arielle Kaiba surrounded the oldest Kaiba. From the audience, they knew at least one flower had rooted and blossomed correctly and beautifully among the whole room of flowers. And like Louisa May Alcott had declared in one of her books: For love is a flower that grows in any soil, works its sweet miracles undaunted by autumn frost or winter snow, blooming fair and fragrant all the year, and blessing those who give and those who receive. 


	20. Author's Notes and Thanks

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey!! Sadly, the story is over and this chapter is simply a chapter to thank all of your devotion to this story. But.I'm writing another story and it's called "Forbidden Memories of the Past." I will post a summery on after my thanks. Okay.now to the thanks!  
  
  
  
Gambit and Wolvie Gals  
  
Naomi Tsekani  
  
Chibi Sayain Usagi  
  
  
  
SS2 Magami-sama  
  
  
  
Superstar  
  
  
  
Yami no Tomodachi  
  
  
  
AnthyRose  
  
  
  
RoseMadderMoonlightBrooklyn  
  
JK  
  
Dancing Elf  
  
Serenia  
  
Setobsessed  
  
Rowlena Calliope  
  
Urylia  
  
Jokid  
  
  
  
AND ESPECIALLY GIGANTIC, BIG, HUGE, ENORMOUS, TREMENDOUS, MAMMOTH, GIGANTIC SIZED THANK YOU TO:  
  
  
  
Edgar, 9 reviews, for giving me the most reviews and giving me endless warm encouragments and ideas.  
  
  
  
Jay, 7 reviews, for never stopping to read my story and was never too lazy to pop in more reviews.  
  
Difinity, 6 reviews, for writing the longest reviews, making me feel like my story was worth writing and being one of my most devoted readers.  
  
  
  
Tetsuo-Shima, 4 reviews, who pushed me in her own gentle way to finish my story.  
  
Lady Light, 3 review, who made me eager to get to my computer each day and write more about our honorable and 'sweet' Bakura.  
  
Evil-Anime-Lover, 3 reviews, for giving me the shortest reviews that made my heart warm.  
  
That's it for the thanks! And the next story, "Forbidden Memories of the Past" is surrounded among Seto Kaiba, Yami Bakura, Yami, not to mention a mysterious girl. Long ago, back in Ancient Egypt, Pharaoh Yami fostered a baby girl, whom he loved, very, very much. Now, 5,000 years later, Yami thought he found her again, in Seto Kaiba's pretty, orphaned cousin. To make things worse, Yami Bakura seemed suspiciously protective of the teen.What kind of memories would the girl bring back from the past? 


End file.
